Koiji
by CSHayden
Summary: Sometimes love's pathway is not always a smooth journey. The followup story to Tengu and Ronin.
1. Chapter 1

**Koiji**

**(Love's Pathway)**

A TGS-based story

By C.S. Hayden © 2006

Disclaimer: Gargoyles is the property of Disney and Buena Vista Television. Characters from the fanfics of Kimberly T. appear by permission. Roslin is the property of Kiwifluff, Mozu's #1 fan. All original characters and plot are the creative property of Christi Smith Hayden.

Gargoyle children rushed past Kai like multi-colored _koi_ in a stream as he waited patiently by the classroom door. Several of them called out greetings to him but the majority of them were only concerned with filling their empty stomachs as they headed directly to the small dining hall across the courtyard. Sakaki, the clan's rookery keeper, was the last one out. His butter yellow mate graced him with a serene smile as she took his arm.

"This is unexpected," she said pleasantly. "I thought I wouldn't see you until later."

"I wanted to be the first to tell you," Kai said, grinning boyishly. "Kirin came home!"

Sakaki's eyes widened as she stopped in her tracks. "What – he's here?" She began to smile breathlessly. "Is he well? How does he look? Where is he?" Swatting her mate on the arm, she demanded, "Why didn't you bring him with you?"

Kai chuckled. "Kirin seems well enough, _koishii_, and as to how he looks, I will let you judge for yourself. He arrived with his three students and it would seem that one of them is interested in Ariana."

"Really?"

"I just came from having tea with Sata and Brooklyn. Kirin wanted to meet with them so he could ask their permission to begin the courtship. The Tengu are very old-fashioned about such things."

"How romantic!" Sakaki let him escort her out of the rookery area. "That is so like Kirin – where is he now?"

"He wanted to have a private word with Ariana after the tea ceremony," Kai replied. "His excuse was she left some things behind that he needs to return but I suspect he wants to arrange a meeting between her and his student."

"Who's the lucky young warrior?"

"Now that you mention it," Kai frowned, "I don't recall if Kirin mentioned any names. He was being terribly formal."

"Most people generally are when they first meet Lady Sata," Sakaki observed. "He was probably just nervous."

"Perhaps." Kai nodded at a visitor passing by. "He did seem pre-occupied during the tea ceremony. I can't imagine what it must be like for him to return here after all this time, especially after all that happened." He sighed bitterly.

Squeezing his arm, Sakaki leaned in towards him. "It was not your fault!" she said in a low, urgent voice. "You did a leader's duty to the clan, nothing more, nothing less. Kirin never held that against you and neither did I." When he turned towards her, she gave him a reassuring smile. "We should make this a happy reunion for all of us. I say that we get everyone together that Kirin knew and we have a party of our own. Why should the young ones have all the fun?"

"That's very good idea," Kai agreed. They passed the pavilion where the evening festivities for the Grand Miai were in full swing. "Speaking of young ones, Happa asked my advice about how to go about courting a female."

"Oh?" Sakaki couldn't hide her interest. Although all hatchlings in Ishimura were raised communally, she and Kai had always known which children were theirs, even though as clan leader and rookery keeper, they couldn't openly acknowledge it. Happa was the exception – after he hit puberty, his lineage had become obvious to even the most weak-sighted of the clan. He had Kai's height and wingspan but his brow ridges and horns were smooth and polished instead of sharp and angular. "And what advice did you give to Happa?"

"I told him the best way to a female's heart was to respect her in all things, to treat her interests as his own, and when all else failed, to beg shamelessly." He nuzzled Sakaki's smooth brow. "It certainly worked for me."

"Indeed it did."

Beneath the shadows of the plum tree, Kirin pulled the polished wooden pins from Ariana's dark hair. It flowed down her back like water. Her fingers traced his brow ridges and down the curve of his jaw. Each touch began to take away the dull ache of missing her and began to replace it with a growing sense of joy. A purring sigh escaped as he nuzzled her brow.

"You missed me," Ariana said coyly as she twirled a lock his red-gold curls around her finger. Since accepting his offer to court her, she had adapted quickly to their new relationship and had assumed a proprietary manner to which Kirin did not object.

"How could I not?" he teased back. "You were an impossible itch that I could not scratch." He tucked her hair pins into the knot of her obi.

"Mmm…" She wrapped both her arms and her wings around him.

Ariana was so warm in his arms – he shivered as her fingers drifted along the sides of his neck and down the neckline of his grey inner tunic. She slid her hands down his chest and stretched her arms around him. Encumbered as she was by her elegant kimono, she could just barely reach where his wings met his body. The delicate whisper of her fingernails against his wing spars made him long to feel her hands all over his body and that was the problem.

"Ariana," he said with a faint shudder in his voice, "Please stop."

"Don't be silly," she said breathlessly. "I remember much you liked this at the hot springs." She snuggled in under his chin. "Let's pick up where we left off, hmm?"

As tempting as it might be to indulge her impulsive nature, Kirin knew if he did not control the situation, they would both regret it. Gently, he pushed away but caught Ariana's hands before she could escape. Pouting, she tried to pull herself free.

"Ari-_chan_, the time is not right," he began carefully. "I want to court you, not mate you."

"But I thought you wanted me, I mean --"

"Not like that, not yet," he said, privately enjoying her consternation before continuing. "First we need to get to know each other better – much better." He reached out and stroked her brow ridges. "I want – I need to do this properly. That's something that will take some time."

"I'm not sure I want to wait," Ariana said in a small, petulant voice. "I've never been very patient."

"Do you remember when I told you of why my mate left me?" Ariana nodded and Kirin smiled sadly at the memory. "Your reaction was not what I expected. You didn't pity me or treat me like I was some kind of eunuch." He pulled her back into his arms and rested his chin on the top of her head. "You have no idea how much that meant to me. I never thought there would be anyone who could accept me just as I am."

She relaxed against him and sighed deeply, not speaking.

"You knew me for less than a week when you were among the Tengu, _bishoujo_," he continued. "Before we become lovers, do you think perhaps it might be wise to get to know each other better first?"

"Well…," she lifted her head up and back so she was looking him in the eye, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to date a bit."

"Yes," he said softly, "I would like that. Among the Tengu, there were never any preliminaries and I missed that. I want to go places and do things with you, _bishoujo_. I want—" his voice dropped, "I want to be seen with you."

Ariana smiled. "That's a funny thing to say."

"I've been alone a long time." He wanted to say more – how he wanted everyone to see that he wasn't the same broken-hearted fool that had left Ishimura years before and how he wanted to prove that he was worthy of being loved – but admitting that to her now would be saying too much, too soon.

"So what you're saying is that you want to be an 'us.'"

"Yes," he laughed, "exactly."

"And after that?" There was a hopeful lilt in her voice.

"I promise that I will make it worth the wait."

"Okay." She let him hold her a few minutes longer and then pushed away. "If you don't mind, I've got to get out of this kimono. It's really hot."

Kirin smiled at her with half-lidded eyes. "A pity, but I am glad to have seen you in it. I only wish I could do the same – I have to play visiting dignitary a bit longer."

Mozu was standing in the entryway of the pavilion with a young female who had feathered wings, deep auburn curls and goat-like hooves. Wearing a peasant outfit with a tight bodice, puffed sleeves, and layers of ruffled skirts, she was chattering away at him with a dimpled smile. They made an attractive couple, the light tan female glowing softly against Mozu's dark brown feathers. The crest on Mozu's head flared as he glanced back and saw them.

"Sensei!" he called. "Sensei, can you help me? I don't know what she's saying!" Mozu looked back at his unexpected admirer in wide-eyed desperation. "And she won't stop talking!"

Ariana giggled and said, _"Roslin! Je vois tu as rencontré Mozu. N'est-il pas à croquer?" _

The newcomer's eyes lit up. _"Mozu?_ _C'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle? Je mourrais d'envie de connaître son nom." _

"Mozu, this is Roslin. She came in with the Londoners – they re-established a clan in Paris and isolated groups of European gargoyles have been coming out of hiding ever since. Her group had been living in Belgium, up in a particularly rugged area of the Alps."

"You speak French?" Kirin was impressed.

"Blame the Phoenix Gate," Ariana said with a shrug. "One of its perks was magical translation. Since Graeme and I grew up under its influence, we pick up languages fairly easily." She pursed her lips thoughtfully. "It's a pity you guys don't speak English – most of us do."

"I speak a leetle Engleesh," Roslin said suddenly. She smiled expectantly at Mozu.

Glancing at Kirin, Mozu said uncomfortably, "I also know English. I do not speak it very well." His words were clipped and ran together in a rapid Japanese cadence.

"Oh, yes," Kirin said with a slower, faintly British accent. "I made sure that the Three knew more than just Japanese. Living near major ports like Osaka and Kobe, one hears many foreign tongues." He bowed to Roslin. "Mozu is training to be a healer so his studies have been more towards math and sciences rather than languages."

"Ah!" Roslin smiled even wider, wrinkling her snub nose fetchingly. "I grow 'erbs for our healer! Zee very best 'erbs!"

"Really?" Mozu smiled back shyly. "What kinds?"

"I think they can handle it from here," Ariana murmured. She smirked up at Kirin. "Nice accent, by the way."

Kirin shrugged. "When I was living in Tokyo, I used to roost near a university. Their English club used to watch BBC on satellite. I'd sneak in after hours and watch it to improve my own English. I can't seem to get rid of it."

"I wouldn't – it's kind of cute." She giggled at the exasperated look he shot her. "You sound like Graham Chapman, you know, from Monty Python."

"Hmmph."

"I could find a couple of coconut shells." Grinning impishly, Ariana cupped her hands and began to clap them together. "Clip-clop, clip-clop?"

Kirin crossed his arms over his chest. "What? Am I leaving on a quest for the Holy Grail?" He endured her giggles for a few minutes longer, "Go change your clothes, silly wench, and I'll wait for you."

Midori grabbed Ariana the minute she stepped into the females changing room. "Ari-_chan_! I saw it all!" She hugged Ariana tightly. "A thousand pardons but I just couldn't help it! That was so romantic – he came all the way from Osaka just for you, didn't he?"

"Yeah," Ariana admitted as she grinned back at her friend. "Kirin wants to court me."

"Oh, Ari-_chan_, I'm so happy for you!" Midori nearly strangled Ariana in her excitement. "What did your parents say? Your mother seemed so pleased when she and Brooklyn left the tea house."

"Well, Kirin did tell them that someone was interested in me but Mother thinks it's one of his students." Ariana giggled. "He wanted a chance to talk to me first. I think he was afraid I might cause a scene right there in the middle of the tea ceremony."

"Knowing you, that's always a possibility," Midori agreed. They reached the kimono press and she opened the doors. "Here, I'll help you out of yours if you'll help me. Toshi has been hosting the welcoming party but if I don't get in there soon, he'll have all the guys watching tonight's baseball game while all the girls stew across the room."

Ariana and Midori began the complicated business of unwinding their obis and carefully removing layers of kimono. Other females began to trickle in; most of the Ishimurans were taking turns in entertaining their many guests. Many of Midori's rookery sisters were decked out in similar furisode-style kimonos and were shedding them in favor of more modern fashions. The sound level in the room went up as the young females began to chatter avidly about the newcomers and to speculate on the possibilities.

"Did you see the new guys that arrived tonight?"

"The one with the big nose?" The speaker giggled naughtily. "Do you think the rest of him is --?" She made a few speculative hand gestures.

"And did you see the big blond guy that came with them? He's like a dragon or something!"

"His name is Kirin," Midori called, "and he's originally from Ishimura. He's been living with the Tengu."

"The Tengu?"

Suddenly, Ariana and Midori were surrounded by curious female gargoyles. "The same Tengu that Ari-_chan_ visited? You know them?"

"Yes, of course she knows them," Midori said. "She's the reason that they came." She elbowed Ariana. "Tell them."

"True, I invited them," Ariana said, "and get this – I was the first girl their own age that any of them had ever seen."

"Get out of here!"

"Their rookery had nothing but males. No females!" Ariana laughed. "The Three were so curious about me, the leader's mate made Kirin chaperone me around. In fact," she pursed her lips thoughtfully, "Tak was really obnoxious. He was always undressing me with his eyes."

"Tak?" Midori asked. "Which one is he?"

"It's short for Takakura. He's the one with the really long nose."

"Mr. Phallic Face?" one of Midori's rookery sisters piped up. She was wearing a low cut leather dress and had dyed the edges of her razor cut hair bright red. "Say, if they haven't had any girls around, do you suppose he's a virgin?"

Midori grinned. "There's one way to find out." She looked Ariana over critically. "What are you planning to wear?"

"This?" Ariana held out the turquoise dress that she'd originally arrived in Ishimura in. "Kirin said he's got more formal things to do so I don't want to go too casual."

"I've got a better idea." Dimples danced in Midori's cheeks. "I've got just the thing."

"What did you say this stuff was?" Mozu asked, sniffing suspiciously at the bubbling, fizzing liquid that Roslin had brought him. The Belgian gargoyle had been hovering at his side but she was now down the bar giggling with some of the Londoners; their clan looked like various heraldic animals from a noble stag to a scruffy terrier dog.

"Coca Cola," Kirin answered as he sipped his beverage and scanned the crowd for Ariana. "It's a caffeinated soft drink. You'll like it."

Mozu tasted it and made a face. "It's awfully sweet. I'd prefer sake to this."

Kirin shrugged. "So would I but the elders don't allow alcohol to be served at these parties."

"Who cares?" Takakura commented. "Let's just enjoy the scenery. I'm in heaven – who knew there were so many females in the world?" He was lounging like a lazy panther along the high rail of the bar as he boldly looked over the crowd.

"Did you find Ari-_chan_, sensei?" Tancho asked. "We thought we saw her earlier but it turned out to be her brother, Graeme. He visited with us for a while until his girlfriend showed up." He nodded to the group of Londoners. "She was with that bunch down there – she looks like a white lion."

Takakura whistled. "Heads up," he said, grinning roguishly. "Here comes Ari-_chan_ and she brought friends."

Kirin and the others looked up to see Ariana coming towards them with a crowd of girls behind her. She was wearing a black embroidered dress with thigh slits and her hair was long and flowing. Besides her was the pale green girl that had been serving with her at the tea house. She was wearing a Chinese-style coral dress and had her hair up in cute _odango_ buns. Kirin felt oddly nervous as they approached and forced himself to smile.

"Hi, guys," Ariana called out cheerfully. "This is my friend Midori."

Midori smiled shyly and artfully tucked a wayward strand of hair behind a delicately curved ear. "_Konbanwa_, honorable guests," she said, ducking her head as she bowed and looking through her lashes at them. "Ari-_chan_ has told me so much about you."

"All good, I hope," Tancho said good-naturedly, clearly charmed by her guilelessness.

"Oh!" Midori reached out and touched a strand of prayer beads on his chest. "You have some too! Aren't they just beautiful?" She extended her right arm to show a strand of similar beads looped around her wrist. "I just love the ones that Ari-_chan_ brought back. The green in the glaze matches my skin so well, don't you think?"

Tancho grinned sheepishly. "Thanks – I'm glad you like them."

"Mi-_chan_," Ariana said, coming to her friend's rescue, "this is Tancho. He's the guy that made them." She winked at him. "Midori and I are always borrowing each other's things. She really likes your beads."

"Then perhaps she should keep them and you should pick yourself another, Ari-_chan_," Tancho said amiably. "I don't have them on me but I brought plenty of prayer beads to trade."

"You made them?" Midori's eyes grew as round as rice cakes. "You really made them?" When he nodded, she blushed and twisted her fingers together. "Oh, my… you must think I'm some sort of brainless fangirl going on like this, but I really, really love them. They're so much nicer than the old ugly ones I have to wear in the temple and –" She realized she was babbling and bit her lip like a shy schoolgirl.

"No, it's all right," Tancho said hastily, blushing a little himself. "Jewelry is just something I do on the side. I mostly make practical things – bowls, tea sets, and the like. I'm just a potter."

"But you're so much more!" Midori exclaimed. "You're a real artist!"

"A-hem!" They looked back at a grey-skinned female in a long red cheongsam. "Before you start babbling again, Midori, could you at least make the introductions?"

"Oh! Of course, Hana -- how rude of me." Midori gestured at the other girls. "These are my rookery sisters." She tilted her head to one side coquettishly. "After all the nice things Ari-_chan_ has said about you, we all wanted to meet you."

"Ladies," Kirin said, bowing slightly. "We are honored."

A leather-clad gargoyle girl with red-tipped hair was circling them like a predator. "You must introduce us, Ari-_chan_." She pointed at Tak. "Start with him."

"That's Takakura, and you're welcome to him, Taeko." Ariana smirked. "The cute short one is Mozu—" As soon as she mentioned his name, Roslin suddenly reappeared and took Mozu's arm possessively, narrowing her eyes and staking her claim without saying a word. "—who seems to be taken and you have all met Tancho."

Taeko smiled as she examined Takakura closely with the air of a collector. Her teeth were pearly white and very sharp. "So," she purred as she ran a lacquered fingernail along his nose, "is this part of a matched set?"

Takakura raised a brow ridge in cool indifference. "Would you like to find out?"

She cupped his chin. "Can I bring my friends?" A pair of likewise predatory females took up their place to either side. "We do everything together."

"Oh, really?" Takajura glanced over them coolly. "I believe I could accommodate you on that."

Kirin shook his head. "I should have seen this coming when we lost him in the Ginza."

Ariana smirked. "You're kidding?"

"No," Tancho answered as he stood still so Midori could examine the rest of the prayer beads around his neck. A few other girls were looking on and chattering excitedly among themselves as Midori held out each new piece. "Finding Tak was an eye-opening experience."

"We lost the better part of a night in Tokyo looking for him," Kirin said as he set down his drink and offered his hand to Ariana. "You look lovely, Ari-_chan_. I have to meet with Kai later but for now, I am all yours."

Glancing over her shoulder at the other party goers, Ariana asked, "They're starting a dance mix. Would you--?"

"—care to dance?" Kirin blew out his whiskers noisily. "No, I believe I will spare you the embarrassment."

"Aw, c'mon… how bad could it be?"

"I haven't danced in public," he said in a low voice, "since nineteen eighty-two." He arched his eyebrows warningly.

Ariana stared at him for a few moments with the corners of her mouth twitching before she spoke. "Oh-kay…, so you don't dance." She laughed nervously. "What else shall we do?"

Kirin reached out and caressed her brow ridges affectionately. "It does not matter, _bishoujo_. I am just happy to be with you."

"_Bishoujo_? Ha!" said Hana who was vying for Tak's attention in spite of the fact that he and Taeko were engaged in verbal foreplay. "_Busu_ is more like it!"

Ariana froze, drawing back her hand from his. Kirin couldn't help noticing that she curled it into a fist. As long as the rude girl didn't call her by name, Ariana couldn't retaliate but that didn't stop her words from being any less an insult.

"Are you all right?" Kirin asked her quietly.

"It's nothing," Ariana ground out between clenched teeth. "She knows that I promised Sata that I wouldn't fight outside the dojo." She glanced up and he could see the conflicting emotions inside of her. Her brow was furrowed with embarrassment but her eyes were flickering with suppressed anger.

Takakura narrowed his eyes and stared balefully down the length of his nose at her. "I beg your pardon?" he said coldly. "I'm quite sure you don't mean the Lady Ariana."

Tossing her head so that the ornaments in her hair could shimmer in the light, Hana seemed pleased to have attracted his attention. "Oh, you don't have to settle for second-best, now that you're here in Ishimura." She began to laugh only to find herself shoved against the wall with a very close-up view of three decidedly unamused Tengu faces.

"Gentlemen," Kirin said with deceptive calmness. He was also offended by Hana's rudeness but what was acceptable discipline for bad manners in the Tengu village was more direct than what was typically allowed in Ishimura.

"She has insulted the Lady Ariana, sensei!" Mozu bristled, his anger transforming him from a shy little bird to a ferocious raptor. Mouth agape, Roslin was staring at him with newfound admiration.

"You will have to forgive my students," Kirin said smoothly. "You see, when Ariana defended the Tengu village, she became Tengu."

"An insult to one of us--," Tancho said grimly.

"—is an insult to all of us," Takakura finished. He had the rude girl by the nape of her neck. "What would you have us do with her, sensei?"

Kirin kissed Ariana's hand and said calmly, "I will just be a moment." He approached the girl still pinned to the wall and carefully put his hands behind him, leaning forward so he loomed over her. "Ariana has a beautiful spirit to match her beautiful face, something that you will never have, because your spirit is a feeble, twisted, ugly thing."

"We Tengu take insults very seriously and we are the hidden – we are everywhere," Takakura continued in the same deliberate tones. "If another cruel word crosses your lips or disrespectful act is performed by your hands, we will know of it. You will not like the consequences."

Kirin straightened up and glanced at Takakura. "Whatever you do, make it memorable."

The long-nosed Tengu grinned rapaciously and snapped out a command in a drawling Osaka dialect. He and his rookery brothers seized the trouble-making girl and carried her out of the pavilion.

Putting her hands on her hips, Ariana demanded, "WHAT did you just do?"

"What you wanted to do," Kirin said mildly, "but since the Three are newly arrived country bumpkins, they're more likely to get away with it."

Ariana stared at him for a few seconds and then shut her beak with an audible snap. She hid her reaction well but her curling tail gave away her pleasure at Hana's misfortune.

"Where are they going with Hana?" Midori's eyes were wide and she clasped a hand over her mouth. "They're not going to hurt her, are they?"

"Do not worry," Kirin said, looking out the door with his barbels drawn back in a smirk. "Tak said he was going to throw her in the fish pond, that's all." There was a distant splash and an indignant screech. "It's slimy enough to teach her a lesson in humility." He smiled back at Ariana and Midori. "The Tengu have too few females to ever lay hands on them in an improper fashion. Her virtue, questionable as it may be, is safe enough with the Three."

Toshi walked in, looking behind him. "What did Hana do now?" The teal gargoyle with the three-pointed crest grinned gleefully and continued, not waiting for an answer. "Do you know how often I've wanted to rub her face in the mud?"

"Toshi!" Midori snapped. "That's not nice!"

"Neither is she! You are too kind-hearted and forgiving, Mi-_chan_, but there's not a one of us that haven't tasted the sharp side of Hana's tongue. She's been asking for this for a long time!" There was another splash, this one accompanied by enthusiastic swearing.

Midori hid her face. "What happened?"

"She seems to have tripped over something and fell back in."

"That," Takakura said as he entered, "would be Tancho and his enormous feet." He straightened his jacket and smiled smugly. "That was an amusing diversion. What else is there entertain us?"

Roslin grabbed Mozu as soon as he came back. "Oh! You were so forceful with zat 'orrible girl! _Tres_ _bien!_" She hugged his right arm and snuggled up to him, much to his embarrassment. The nose pad just above his beak turned a flaming pink.

Tancho paused on the steps to wipe his feet and grinned at his rookery brother's predicament. There was a livid screech from the garden followed by more squelchy sounds. "She stepped on her skirt," the grey Tengu reported. "She should watch where she's going."

"Speaking from experience," Toshi said thoughtfully, "I would suggest that the lot of us disappear for a while. Hana's going to be furious but she gets distracted easily." He snapped his fingers and pointed towards the main buildings. "How about the video room? They're playing a movie in there."

"But it's already started!" Midori pointed out. "We've already missed most of it!"

"That's okay," Ariana said as she took Kirin's arm. "I don't mind, do you?"

The smile in her eyes made it difficult for Kirin to say no.

"—I'm telling you, Sata, there's something going on here!"

Sata turned her head so Brooklyn couldn't see the bemused smile on her jade face. "Be careful with my obi," she said simply. "The fabric is very delicate."

"Yeah, yeah." He continued to unwind the complicated knot, all the while grumbling under his breath. He had been in an increasingly foul mood since they'd left the tea house but Sata knew from experience that if she was patient, her mate would let her know what was troubling him once they were alone. Brooklyn rarely discussed personal matters in public.

"I think it's wonderful," Sata continued as the fabric loosened around her waist. "Ariana has waited a long time for a suitor. Graeme was lucky in finding his mate-to-be so early. It's been difficult for her to watch him and Lucy together."

"Something just doesn't smell right." Brooklyn draped the obi over the back of a chair and began untie the sash on his own plain yukata. "Oh, sure… matchmaking sounds all nice and proper but I don't know. This Kirin guy couldn't take his eyes off Ari."

"The hostess is the focal point of the tea ceremony," Sata said as she placed her robes carefully on a wooden rack and smoothed out the material. "He could hardly avoid looking at her, beloved." She took her customary crimson tunic and ivory undertunic from the closet. "Besides, she's become quite skilled at it. I've had several compliments from the Ishimura tea masters, both clan and human."

Brooklyn took off his kimono and tossed it aside. He was wearing his usual loincloth underneath. "I know that," he said sarcastically as he flopped down on the couch, "she's my daughter too, you know."

"And that's the problem, isn't it?"

"What?"

Sata tied off the sash on her undertunic and tucked in the ends before coming over and sitting besides her ruddy mate. "Brooklyn-_san_," she said gently, "you and Ariana have always been close. You are two of a kind – wild, reckless creatures." She reached over and stroked the underside curve of his beak, turning his head towards her. "She is your daughter and you do not wish to lose her to another male."

Brooklyn gave her a hard stare for nearly a full minute before letting out his breath in a noisy splutter. "I don't know, maybe." He sighed. "I've been avoiding thinking about it."

"I know." She put her head on his shoulder and let him wrap his arms around her. "Ever since the youth summit when you saw all those young males flirting with her, you've been irritable whenever the subject's come up."

The room grew silent as they continued to hold each other. "Only yesterday Ariana was just a tomboy obsessed with Sailor Moon," he said finally. "Why'd she have to grow up so soon?"

Sata chuckled softly. "We cannot force our hatchlings back into their eggs, beloved."

"We could try."

"I believe that would be an ugly fight."

"Yeah."

"If it will put your mind at ease," Sata said as she pushed herself up out of his arms, "I have given Graeme the task of finding out about this Tengu suitor."

"Really? When did you do this?"

"On the way here – remember when we came across Graeme and Lucy coming out of the pavilion? I had a quiet word in his ear while you were asking Lucy for news of the London clan. Since the young ones are mingling tonight, I thought what better spy could we have on Ariana but her own brother?" She stood up and went over to take her crimson tunic off its hanger. "If it helps, he seemed just as disturbed as you were at the news."

Brooklyn grinned. "That's my boy."

"It's early yet to be worrying about anyone courting Ariana," Sata said as she deftly tied her everyday obi in place. "Kirin merely gave us the courtesy of allowing us to know someone is interested her. Now that we are aware of it, you and I can guide Ariana to make the proper choice. I will have a long talk with her later, mother to daughter, and hopefully she will take my advice to heart."

"Gods, I hope so." Brooklyn watched his mate primp in a mirror. "So what are you and Red Wind up to?" He curled his lip as he said the name of Lexington's ex-mate from China. She had dissolved their council-appointed union five years before and returned to her home clan of Xanadu.

"Don't make that face, beloved. I know you dislike her for hurting your rookery brother but it was for the best. Red Wind and Lexington never really bonded."

"Yeah, I know but that doesn't mean I have to like her. She said a lot of nasty things about Lex once she got home."

"So did Lex, as I recall."

"At least he said them to her face!" Brooklyn smirked as he said this; Lexington so seldom lost his temper that it had been a memorable occasion.

"True," Sata admitted as she straightened her bangs and adjusted her chrysanthemum hairclip one last time. "For my part, I have missed Red Wind. She might have seemed cold to you but I enjoyed her company. I was pleased when she asked me to visit with her and her clan sisters."

"You're going to drown in tea tonight."

"Such is the price I pay for my social obligations," Sata said as she leaned over and kissed the top of your beak. "I know very well that you'll sulk around here for while and then go out to drink with Kai."

"I do NOT sulk!"

"So you say, Brooklyn-_san_." The tiny smirk at the corners of Sata's mouth said otherwise.

The video room, as Toshi called it, was more like a small theater with a wall-sized screen and tiered seats wide enough to accommodate gargoyle bodies. Kirin had to wonder where the clan had found the money to put it in – it would seem that Ishimura had prospered in his absence. He and Ariana took a pair of seats in the back row where his antlered horns would not obstruct anyone's view but it also provided an excellent vantage to keep an eye on the Three. Roslin had quickly snared seats for her and Mozu away from the others. Takakura was sitting with a covey of young females like a rooster in a henhouse. Tancho was sitting in one of the upper tiers with Midori and Toshi, listening intently while they explained the story to him.

As the movie progressed and the others around them became more engrossed in it, Kirin felt Ariana gently push him away from her. Alarmed, he started to speak but then he realized that she was merely removing the armrest from between the two seats so they could sit closer together. She smiled self-consciously and he nodded his approval. A loud fanfare from the screen drew his attention so it was a few moments before he realized that her arms were wrapping around his like a pair of supple vines. Kirin froze, hardly daring to breathe.

"What's wrong?" Ariana whispered.

"You startled me," he said and nuzzled her brow. "Wench."

She giggled and rubbed her cheek against his shoulder.

Looking around covertly, Kirin waited to see if anyone had noticed. Everyone else in the small theater was looking at the screen and he began to breathe easier. On their way to the movies, he'd caught several gargoyles scowling at the way that Ariana had been hanging on his arm. It had taken some of the pleasure out it for him. He checked one more time, turned his left hand palm up and waited.

Ariana didn't disappoint him. Her fingers slipped between his as she took his hand. Smiling, he placed his other one over the hand she had on his biceps and squeezed gently, unconsciously sighing.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said and smiled back at her. The rest of the movie passed in a blur. All he was aware of was Ariana nestled next to him. She seemed to feel as needy for his presence as he did for hers. It might pale after a while but her possessiveness was exactly the reassurance that he needed. No matter what anyone else thought, Ariana was not ashamed to be seen with him. That knowledge alone made him happy.

Kai was waiting outside the video room when they emerged. "Kirin-_san_! There you are!" the tall Ishimura leader called. "I've been looking for you everywhere but no one had seen you since the tea ceremony."

"_Iyiiiie!_" Kirin smacked his forehead with the heel of his hand. "I completely forgot! A thousand pardons, Kai-_sama_!" He glanced apologetically at Ariana and explained, "I was supposed to go drinking with him after I spoke to you."

"You can blame me, Kai-_sama_," Ariana said brightly. "When I was visiting the Tengu, Kirin and the guys took me to a Blue Waves game, so I decided to treat them to the movies in return."

"Baseball?" Toshi reached around Midori and touched Tancho's arm. "Who was playing the Blue Waves? The Buffalos or the Tigers?"

Tancho grinned back. "The Tigers -- we got to see Hirata's grandslam to win the game."

"Lucky devils! I would have killed to see that!"

"It was most excellent," Takakura said with his arm around another one of the Ishimura girls. "We thought there was no chance for the Blue Waves to catch up but then Hirata strode to the plate…"

Midori rolled her eyes as more males joined the baseball conversation and stepped out from between Tancho and Toshi, without either of them noticing. "So, Kirin-_san_," she asked, "how did you like the movie?"

"I've only read a few of the books, so this was very interesting." Kirin frowned. "Except for the spiders." He shuddered. "I could have done without all those spiders chasing the enchanted car."

Kai chuckled. "Why, brother!" he said with a sly grin on his face. "I would have thought living in the woods would have cured your fear of spiders!"

"I am NOT afraid of them!" Kirin scowled back. "I merely dislike them intensely."

"You're kidding, right?" Ariana peered up into his face gleefully. "So that's why you froze up! I thought you'd turned to stone or something!" She laughed. "He had a death grip on the armrest!"

"Oh, sensei has never liked spiders, Ari-_chan_," Tancho said, looking over Midori's head. "One of our first duties when we began our lessons was to go through the schoolroom and clear away all the cobwebs."

Takakura snickered. "Once a spider dropped down the back of his tunic – Master Kirin was going in six different directions at once trying to get it out." Kai began laughing and the others joined in.

Huffing, Kirin drew himself up indignantly and made a heroic effort to ignore them. Ariana curled her arm around his. "Poor Kirin-_san_," she teased. "I suppose this means you won't want to watch the Lord of the Rings trilogy with me now?"

He looked down his ridged nose at her with a pained expression. "They found a way to put in Shelob, didn't they?"

"Uh-huh."

"How realistic is it? It's another computer-generated image, _neh_?"

"Let's just say that when the third movie came out, people were saying that Peter Jackson had actually caught a giant spider in the jungles of New Zealand and trained it especially for the film." Ariana patted his arm. "Don't worry, I'll hold your hand, you big baby."

"Hmmph." Behind his affronted glower, Kirin was smiling. He leaned in, his lips barely brushing her ear. "I should like that very much, _bishoujo_."

"Then it's a date," she murmured back. The look in her eyes effectively blinded him to the others around them and he had a sudden urge to kiss her. She seemed to have the same idea because she tilted her head invitingly.

"Ari-_chan_! There you are!"

Kirin and Ariana broke apart with a start. A grinning yellow-green male came trotting up with a bag of baseball equipment under his arm. As he came closer, Kirin couldn't help noticing the physical similarity between him and Kai – they had the same height, built and wingspan as well as similar horns and facial features, although the younger male lacked Kai's jaw fins. He wondered if this was same hatchling that had been Sakaki's favorite years ago when he had teaching in Ishimura. She hadn't been obvious about it but Kirin remembered a yellow-green butterball that would get an extra cuddle while the rest of the rookery was napping. He'd envied her that and as such, kept her secret.

Catching Kai's eye, Kirin raised a questioning eyebrow. Kai shrugged and returned the brow lift with a smug smile; it was as close to acknowledging his offspring that Kai could come to in public and they both knew it.

"Ah, Happa!" Kai called out. "Come meet my brother the wanderer! Ariana was just entertaining Kirin and our Tengu cousins."

"Welcome to Ishimura, Kirin-_san_. We've heard a lot about the Tengu since Ariana returned." Happa bowed politely before turning back to Ariana. "We were rounding up our team to practice for tomorrow's game. We've got enough for an east versus west game. You are still playing, Ari-_chan_? Graeme's decided to play for the other side," He scowled at the green beaked male coming up besides him, "so we've got an enormous hole at shortstop."

Even if Happa hadn't called him by name, Kirin would have known Graeme on sight. Ariana's brother had yet to reach his full adult height but he was a dark-haired version of Brooklyn.

Graeme merely shrugged. "Hey, you honestly didn't think I was going to play against Lucy, did you?"

"But it's okay to play against me?" Ariana demanded with her hands on her hips.

"Eh, you're just my sister." He smirked. "Lucy's got better perks."

Toshi came up to stand besides Midori. "Graeme-_san_, you're playing against us? Who's on your team?"

"You guys are in for it – with me at shortstop and the heavy hitters from the Londoners and Mawson's mob, you don't stand a chance."

"Mawson's here?" Ariana's eyes lit up. "Cool -- I haven't seen him in ages! How is he?"

"He's fine, but he lost one of his lower tusks in a fight on the ice." Graeme chuckled. "If he didn't have a crooked smile before, he does now."

"What was he fighting?" Kirin asked politely. He wasn't sure he liked the way Ariana had brightened at the mention of this newcomer.

"He didn't say," Happa said, "but knowing Mawson, it was probably another leopard seal or one of the other big predators."

"Mawson is from the Antarctic," Ariana explained. "We met a few years ago." She laughed. "You'd like him – he's from another self-reliant clan like the Tengu."

"I see."

"Perhaps another time, Ari-_chan_," Kai said firmly, "Kirin and I are off to catch up on old times." He lowered his voice so only Kirin could hear. "Sakaki knows you're here and if we don't show up soon, our lives aren't worth a bent _zeni_."

"Ah." It wasn't the way Kirin wanted his evening with Ariana to end but it wouldn't do to offend Kai. He bowed politely to Ariana. "It has been a delightful evening –" he began but she held up her hand.

"—but you have to go play nice with the grownups." Ariana laughed with a girlish toss of her head. "It's okay, I understand. I'll see you later."

"Then you're coming to practice?" Happa asked with a hopeful smile.

"Sure!"

"If you think," Midori said, stepping up and poking Happa in the chest, "Ariana's going to play ball in MY dress, think again!"

"Your dress? But—"

Tancho chuckled and nudged Takakura. "She's like that little banty hen that always pecks your feet at the chicken farm, isn't she?"

"Chicken farm?" asked the female on Takakura's arm.

"Yeah," Tancho answered before his rookery brother had a chance to respond. "Tak has a thing for females with feathers."

"Eeeuw…" She made a face and dropped Takakura's arm.

"Okay," Takakura ground out between clenched teeth as he glared at Tancho. "I _really_ hate you now."

"It's okay, Mi-_chan_," Ariana said, still laughing. "I'll stop and change out of your dress on the way. Happa, go on to practice and I'll meet you there." She linked her arm through Graeme's. "C'mon, bro… walk with me." She shot one last glance over her shoulder at Kirin and winked. "Bye!"

Kirin bowed slightly in response. He turned to find Kai regarding him curiously. "My apologies," Kirin said simply, "but have you ever tried to say no to her? It's impossible!"

His explanation seemed to put Kai at ease. "Ah, this is very true," Kai agreed, "but then what female isn't?" He clapped Kirin on the shoulder. "Come now – we've kept Sakaki waiting long enough."

"Just a moment." Kirin cupped his hands around his muzzle. "Mozu! I have an errand for you!"

Mozu pried his arm away from Roslin and the goat-headed female pouted prettily at the interruption. "Yes, Master Kirin?"

"Can you fetch the special present from Makino for me and bring it to the main meeting hall?" He leaned forward and lowered his voice. "I thought you could use some breathing room."

"Thank you, sensei!" Mozu whispered back. "She's crazy -- she won't leave me alone!" He vaulted onto a nearby wall and launched into the air.

"Do not worry," Kirin called to Roslin, who was beginning to look distraught. "He is my fastest flier. He'll be back soon." She brightened almost immediately. Kirin nodded to her and then muttered under his breath to Kai, "Poor Mozu… he doesn't know what's happening."

Kai chuckled. "He doesn't have a clue."

"Soon my trio will be down to two." Kirin sighed. "How sad -- I'm quoting Disney and I'm not even drunk."

"We will have to take care of that, won't we?"

"So," Graeme said in what Ariana had come to recognize as his all-knowing big brother voice, "that's the boyfriend?" He raised one brow ridge. "Lucy and I saw you guys go into the movies, you know."

Ariana blushed. "So what do you think?"

"Mom is so way off the mark!" Graeme chuckled. "She asked me to scope out those younger Tengu guys for her." He took her arm as they walked. "He's a lot older than you, _oneechan_. Are you sure about this?"

"Is anybody sure?" she said with a self-conscious laugh. "I didn't even like Kirin at first but he grew on me. He may seem grumpy but he's really very sweet."

"Does he love you?"

"He must -- just think of it, _oniisan_ – he followed me all the way back here." Her tail curled. "He wants to court me – he even asked the 'rents, in a sneaky, underhanded kind of way. I know what you're thinking," she said quickly before Graeme could interrupt, "but he hadn't had a chance to talk to me yet. He was so afraid that I would reject him."

"Do you love him?"

"I think so," Ariana admitted. "No one has ever made me felt this way. I don't know if we're meant to be but I think it'll be fun finding out."

Graeme stopped and regarded his twin sister soberly. "You know, if he ever hurts you –"

Ariana smirked. "You can have whatever is left over from when **_I_** get done with him."

"Poor Kirin," Graeme chuckled, "he has NO idea what he's getting into."

"Kirin-_san_!" True to his earlier prediction, Sakaki had taken the opportunity to change into a green kimono with a pattern of waving reeds and lotus blossoms around the hem. She had also coiled her long braid into an elegant crown and secured it with two lacquered combs.

"Sakaki!" Kirin winced as he was enveloped in a rib-cracking hug. "Honestly, Kai, I don't know how you've managed to survive her all these years."

The Ishimuran leader laughed indulgently. "Believe me, there are moments when I wonder that myself."

"Oh, hush you!" Sakaki reached up and seized Kirin's face in both hands and turned his head from side to side. "You haven't changed a bit," she said at last. "Except for your hair – it's so long! You haven't cut it once, have you?"

"Not since the day I left." There was an awkward pause as the three of them couldn't bring themselves to look at each other. Cutting off his topknot had been his only open display of emotion when he had left Ishimura. Kirin finally shrugged and said, "It's not like it matters – other people have always been more concerned with my hair than I have."

Sakaki laughed, coquettishly hiding her mouth behind her fingers. "I seem to recall a circle of little girls sitting around you and braiding ribbons into your hair."

"That reminds me," Kirin said as he reached into his obi, "I have something for you." He held out a small palm-sized object wrapped in a brightly-patterned scrap of fabric and tied with a silk ribbon.

Glancing at Kai briefly as she took it, Sakaki's face glowed with girlish enthusiasm as she unwrapped the gift. It was a pair of combs made of a pale golden wood, carved with swirling flowers and rubbed with dark oil to bring out the pattern. "Oh, how beautiful! Thank you so much, Kirin-_san_! Look, Kai – aren't they lovely?" She held one up against her dark hair to demonstrate.

"An excellent gift!" Kai said with approval, taking one from her and examining it closely. "This is intricate workmanship – did you do this, Kirin-_san_?"

"Buddha, no! This is the work of one of my students. Tancho is very gifted – he can turn his hand to almost anything."

"That's right," Sakaki said, "you're teaching again! You must tell me about them!"

"I have only the Three," Kirin began, "but when I first started with them, they were as wild as monkeys on moonshine!" He grinned at the memory. "It was difficult but I managed to pound an education into their heads. It was a good thing that Ariana came along when she did – they were beginning to get restless. Until we arrived in Ishimura, they had no idea there were so many females their own age in the world!"

"Ah… I hope they will enjoy their stay here." Sakaki curled her arm around one of Kai's. "Some of our young ones are beginning to pair off but we're encouraging them to look outside our own clan. So many have come from other clans to be here for the Grand Miai – we're hoping for a more successful mating season next time."

Seeing Kirin's puzzled look, Kai explained, "The world council decided to play matchmaker during the last breeding season and paired up unmated adults from different clans. Most of the pairings didn't last past the egg laying."

"This time," Sakaki continued, "the plan is to introduce young adults early so that they can form their own associations. If they mate within their home clan or if they choose someone from another, it will benefit us all in the long run."

Kirin nodded. "Ari-_chan_ said something to that effect when she described the Grand Miai for Takamatsu and the council of elders."

"Kai tells me that one of your students fancies Ariana," Sakaki said coyly. "Were you were off playing matchmaker this evening?"

"Somewhat," Kirin said with a shrug. "I have spoken with Ariana on the matter and she is willing to accept his advances. From this point on, however, I believe that I will let nature take its course."

"A wise choice," an older gargoyle said as he came up to them. "I've always felt the world council has no business playing the mating game." He was a dark blue with receding silver hair tied back in a pony tail. His beige yukata was distinctive not only for the dark grey embroidery on the edges but also for the many pockets on it.

"Master Kado!" Kirin bowed low and held out his hand to clasp wrists with the Ishimuran healer. "I'm so pleased to see you!"

Kado nodded towards Sakaki. "Setsu was wondering if you could give him a hand with Miya. She's fussing with her kimono and Setsu can't seem to tie her obi to suit her."

Sakaki rolled her eyes. "Of course," she answered. "I'll be right back."

Just as she was leaving, Taiju appeared in the doorway and Kai went over to speak to him. Their conversation became more intense and both gargoyles stepped outside for a few moments.

"Are Setsu and Miya all right?" Kirin asked, frowning. He remembered the two elders fondly. After the death of his parents, Setsu and Miya had taken him under their wings and had helped nurture his talents.

"They move a bit slower," Kado commented, "but then who doesn't? Do not worry – your visit will give them a new interest." He patted Kirin on the shoulder. "I understand from Ariana that there are no hatchlings among the Tengu. I take it that the rookery that you called about did not survive?"

"Regretfully so, Master Kado," Kirin said solemnly. "As you predicted, the long-term exposure to heavy metals was too great. All the hatchlings died before their naming night."

"I only wish I could have done more." The Ishimuran healer shook his head. "Still, you had the older hatchlings. I'm sure they managed to fill the void." He looked past Kirin into the courtyard. "Is this one of them now?"

Mozu was standing in the column of light shining from the door with a cloth-wrapped bundle in his arms. "Ah!" Kirin gestured for the young gargoyle to come closer. "Master Kado, may I present O-tama's apprentice? This is Mozu – I sent him back to retrieve a special gift for you."

"Really?" Kado gave Mozu a long speculative look. "You are training to be a healer, are you?"

Mozu bowed and flexed his black-tipped feathered crest nervously. "I am a poor student at best, Master Kado."

"Don't let him fool you," Kirin said indulgently. "O-tama has him well-trained in the preparation and use of her herbal medicines."

"Is that so?" Kado raised his brow ridges. "I have been working with other clan healers to pool our knowledge of gargoyle healing. I would be very interested in hearing what O-tama has taught you."

"I would be honored, master." Mozu bowed again. "Please accept this gift of my clan."

Kado accepted the cloth-wrapped gift gingerly. His eyes became hidden in a mass of happy wrinkles as he uncovered stoneware jugs packed in straw inside a willow basket. "Perfect!"

"O-tama wanted to send you a collection of herbals and tonics," Kirin commented, "but I told her that you'd appreciate Tengu homebrew more."

"An excellent choice!" Kado agreed. "Mozu, would you join us? There are some fresh cups on that table behind you."

"Thank you for the invitation," Mozu began as he fetched the cups, "but I, ah ---" He glanced nervously at the open double doorway. An auburn-haired female with feathered wings was looking anxiously around the edge at them.

Exchanging a knowing glance with Kado, Kirin took the cups from Mozu. "I think perhaps our young healer may have other plans." He winked at the feathered Tengu. "Go on, Mozu – never keep a female waiting. I will pour for Master Kado."

Kado chuckled as they watched Mozu leave the room. The goat-like female seized his arm even before he had stepped down onto the path. "It's always the quiet ones, isn't it?" the old healer observed.

"I don't know whether Mozu's quite aware of it yet but I'm sure Roslin does. She may not speak the same language but that's a female who knows what she wants," Kirin agreed. "Now this," he said as he poured sake into Kado's cup, "is some of Makino's best. I think you'll find that it compares favorably with Nara's premium stock."

"Aaah… delicious!" Kado smacked his lips. "Interesting aftertaste – slightly woodsy flavor."

"He cures them in wooden vats."

Kado took another sip and methodically transferred the wine from cheek to cheek. "Any particular type of wood?"

"You know, I've never asked," Kirin admitted. "Tancho might know -- he's helped Makino in the brewing sheds." He poured himself a cup to fortify himself and asked the question that had been on his mind for over a week. "You mentioned you've been working with other healers – is it true that humans have been doing research on gargoyle biology?"

"Where did you hear that?"

"Ariana told me," Kirin said as casually as he could manage. "I wanted to know what new things had happened since I left Ishimura. She told me that in her home clan of Manhattan, human doctors had made a study of such things."

"Strange conversation to have with a young female, but yes – it is true." Kado studied Kirin over the rim of his cup. "The Manhattan clan allowed scientists to monitor their breeding season. It was very controversial – many clans saw it as sacrilege." He sipped thoughtfully. "Still, it turned out to be good thing. One of their breeding pairs had difficulty conceiving—" his eyes flicked sharply at Kirin to judge his reaction and narrowed when he saw none, "—and it was only through medical intervention that they were able to produce an egg." He held his cup out. "I see she's told you of this."

Kirin poured more sake. "I couldn't help noticing how similar it was to my own circumstances," he said simply. "It occurs to me that perhaps in light of this new information, it might be worth my time to be re-examined."

"It has been nearly thirty years," Kado said quietly. "Why now?"

"I—there is someone that I am courting," Kirin said in a rush. Turning away from Taiju, who was leaving, Kai had spotted the sake jug. "She knows of my ailment and she says it does not matter but I would not have her throw away her chance to –" He stopped and tried again. "If it were possible that I could --"

The words died upon his lips. Until this moment, Kirin had not been able to admit how profoundly his failed breeding season had affected him. It had been agony to stand by and watch others produce their eggs and hatch their young. Being re-examined could bring him hope for a second chance with Ariana but it could take that hope away just as easily. Trapped between two fates, he sighed bitterly.

"Say no more," Kado said, guessing Kirin's intent. "I will have Kawa make an appointment for you. There is a medical researcher assigned to the Xanatech building in Sendai City that did some of the early work with the Manhattan clan. He's a young doctor but he enjoys a challenge." He scratched his chin thoughtfully. "It's entirely possible that I still have your original records somewhere. I'll have my apprentice dig them out."

"I would be most grateful, Master Kado, thank you."

"Some of the tests will be most intrusive," Kado murmured as Kai approached. "Is she worth it?"

Kirin nodded slowly. "Some things in life are worth the effort."

"What's this?" Kai asked jovially. "Are you two keeping the jug all to yourselves?" He held out a cup. "Here, Kirin-_san_, pour me some sake and we'll drink to your good fortune!"

"Be careful," Kado said. "This Tengu brew is smooth going down but it's got a kick like wasabi!"

"_Aiieee!_" Kai's eyes watered and he shook his head, blinking furiously. "You're right! It bites back!" He took a cautious second sip. "You and Kado were so deep in conversation, I was afraid of interrupting you."

"It is nothing," Kado said lightly. "Kirin-_san_ wishes me to examine an old injury."

"What?" Kai looked concerned. "But you spoke so highly of the Tengu healer earlier."

"O-tama specializes in holistic medicine but my problem is more of a physical nature," Kirin replied. He pulled up his left sleeve to reveal several deep scars above and below his elbow. "I did this while I was wandering but in recent years, it's begun to bother me. In winter, it aches right to the bone."

Kado prodded his arm clinically and tsked under his breath. "You didn't clean these wounds well enough," he said finally, "otherwise you wouldn't have scarred so badly. It's quite possible that you've developed a bone spur – that can take years to build up." He pulled down Kirin's sleeve. "Kawa and I will vet you thoroughly while you're here, but first -- more sake!" Winking at Kirin, Kado held out his cup.

Grateful that Kado had anticipated his need to keep his personal affairs private, Kirin gladly poured the wine.

"Your sister's had a big night," Brooklyn commented as Graeme came into the room, shedding his jacket. "It seems one of the Tengu wants to date her."

"Oh, yeah," Graeme's voice became muffled as he disappeared for a moment into the closet. "Lucy and I ran into them earlier."

"You've met him?" Brooklyn put his arm over the back of the couch and looked at his son with interest. "So what's this guy like?"

"Kirin? Yeah, I wondered about him before but after I saw the way Ariana was hanging all over him, I -- "

Brooklyn bristled. "What? **_KIRIN!"_** His indignant yelp bounced off the walls. "I knew something was going on back in that tearoom... they kept sneaking looks at each other and their scents were getting really strong."

Graeme came back out in his usual jeans and vest. He took one look at the expression on his father's face and promptly disappeared into the kitchenette area to return with two cold beers. "Dad," he said as he sat down on the edge of the adjoining chair and handed a bottle to Brooklyn, "I hate to say it but I think this was what's been bothering Ari. You know how depressed she's been since she got back from Osaka."

"Why do you say that?"

"The few times that I talked to Ari when she was with the Tengu, Kirin was always around. She never said but I think that they may have fooled around a bit."

Brooklyn sat up on the edge of his seat. "What do you mean?"

"Well…," Graeme drawled out, "she had the comlink on and there was some talk about them being alone at a hot springs and I heard one of the other females made a joke about how Kirin likes taking girls there." He watched uncomfortably as his father's eyes began to glow faintly. "I never saw or heard anything myself to confirm this but after I saw them together tonight – well, there's no question in my mind." He sighed. "She's never looked so happy, Dad."

"He mentioned that someone wanted to court her." Brooklyn took a long drink. "It was damned convenient of him not to mention that he was talking about himself!"

"I know that Happa is interested and Mawson's been asking about her but they'd better get their tails in gear." Graeme laughed and shook his head. "It's weird but Ariana and Kirin look really good together."

"Jalapeña, I did not need to hear this!"

"I'm not crazy about Ari dating either, Dad, but if Kirin makes her happy, what's the harm?"

Finishing off his beer, Brooklyn stood up. "I've got to see Kai about this."

"Why?"

"Kirin and Kai are rookery brothers," Brooklyn said as he donned his gauntlets. "That makes him at least as old as I am and that's too damned old for my daughter as far as I'm concerned." He checked the power level on his wrist blaster. "Coming?"

"If you shoot him, Ari will never forgive you."

"Only if she doesn't find out it's me."

They were on their second round when Sakaki returned with Setsu and Miya, and with Yama and Sora right behind them. Wearing red traditional outfits, the two clan elders greeted Kirin affectionately as if he were merely a wayward child late for dinner. Nothing would do until Miya had pulled Kirin down to her level so she could embrace him properly.

"Ah, Kirin-_kun_!" Miya cried out happily. "I have missed you, you great wooly beast!"

"And I have missed you, Miya-_baasan_." Kirin kept his words light and playful but he was shocked at how fragile she had become. He had been taller than her since he was just a hatchling but now Miya seemed to have shrunk even more in his absence. Her eyes, however, were still merry and full of mischief.

Miya sank both hands into his hair and ruffled his curls vigorously. "Your hair is more gold than red now!"

"Rumor has it that blondes have more fun." This set the elderly female into a fit of giggles behind her sleeve.

"Let him up, Miya," white-haired Setsu said as he gently pried his mate off of Kirin. He clasped wrists with Kirin, testing his grip against his former student. "You've kept up your skills, I trust?"

"Yes, master."

"And taught them to your students?"

"Yes, master."

"As it should be," Setsu said approvingly. "Have you learned anything new on your travels?"

"Wherever I went, I learned something," Kirin answered. "The Tengu have their own fighting style, very different from our bushido-based forms. I'll have my students give you a demonstration." He gestured to the stoneware bottle and cups on the table. "Will you and Miya join us for a drink? I brought some Tengu brews for everyone to try."

"Just one," said Kado, raising a cautious finger. "You know how strong drink affects Miya-_san_."

"Ah, me…," Miya said girlishly. "I never could hold my sake."

Knowing Miya and her love of entertaining, Kirin found this statement outrageous and was about to repute it until he caught the look that passed between Miya and the Ishimuran healer. He glanced at Setsu, who was now sitting in the seat that Yama had fetched for him. The old martial arts master seemed to be as fit as ever – until one noted the faint tremor in his hands as he reached for a cup. Miya and Kado were keeping Setsu's pride intact through their carefully-contrived deception.

"This is some of Makino's spring wine," Kirin said as he carefully poured for his old teachers. "It's very smooth to the palate. O-tama often uses it as a base for some of her tonics."

Kado tasted it and wrinkled his nose. "An excellent wine but far too delicate for my tastes."

"However, it is perfectly delicious to mine!" Sakaki proclaimed on first sip. "I could get used to drinking this." She nudged Kai. "See what you can do about that."

The males all laughed at Kai's discomfort. "What is this?" Kirin asked the Ishimuran leader. "Have you become hen-pecked in my absence?"

"One thing that has come out of our clans gathering like this," Kai said with a wry look at his mate, "is that it's opened up trade between us. We started by simply trading information – Master Kado, for example, has been in contact with other healers – and a few years ago, the clan in Manhattan hosted a leadership seminar for our most promising young warriors. Now we trade more tangible goods – textiles, handicrafts, edibles, wine." He held up his cup. "If this is an example of what the Tengu have to offer, I would be more than willing to begin negotiations with them."

"It sounds very promising," Kirin said, nodding in agreement. "The Tengu are interested in renewing their ties with Ishimura. Trade would be a good start – since they are a self-sufficient clan, they have cultivated a number of skills." He flicked his fingers over the front of his diamond-checked kimono. "Lucky for me, they weave and sew cloth as good as they throw pots and brew sake. I was a bedraggled mess when I arrived in their village." He laughed to soften his words. "The first time I was in their bath house, the females stole my clothes!"

"Stole them?" Miya asked gleefully. "Whatever for?"

"It's very fine for you, _obaasan_, you have a different kimono every night," Kirin teased, "but after wearing the same tunic for years, I looked more like a scarecrow than a scholar!"

Miya reached out and sampled the fabric of his sleeve between her fingers. "It's a very fine weave," she said, beckoning to both Sakaki and Sora to test it for themselves. "You can always tell when silk is done in the traditional method. The threads have a luminescent quality – see how it gleams when the light hits it just so?"

"Yes," Sakaki said slowly as she took her turn, "machine-woven silk just doesn't have the same texture. I'm always afraid of accidentally catching it on my talons and ruining it." She reached out and traced the diamonds on his chest. "I see you're still wearing this pattern – couldn't they talk you into something more festive?"

"I like what I like," Kirin said with a shrug. "If you want to see fancier fabric, you'll have to see what Mozu is wearing. His mother wove the pattern to match the tipping on his feathers."

"Mother? The Tengu don't raise their young communally?"

"They used to," Kirin said, "but there's not enough breeding pairs to make up a full rookery. Mozu and Takakura know their parents, but Tancho's a true child of the clan. As I understand it, his birth parents died while he was in the egg."

"How many breeding pairs do they have?" Kado asked, taking a professional interest.

"There were only three pairs last season, but they produced six eggs."

"Six?"

Kirin nodded. "O-tama has this tonic that she gives the females prior to the breeding season. She normally gives it to only the ones who want it but since they lost their last rookery, the females wanted to try to make up for it."

Frowning, Kado commented, "That's very dangerous."

"Yes, we nearly lost one of them." Kirin refilled the cups on the table. "The Tengu are in danger of dying out unless they get fresh blood into the clan. The elders are terrified that the Three will like it too much here and not want to return."

"Who can blame them?" Setsu said. He had been sitting so quietly that his voice startled them. "I can sympathize with our Tengu cousins. Change can be very frightening." He nodded at Kirin. "You will have to proceed carefully. The Tengu have trusted you, Kirin-_san_, with their future."

"Nurturing the future is a teacher's duty," Kirin said simply. "Is that not so, master?"

Setsu stared at him with a furrowed brow but then burst out laughing. "Hah! I see my words have stayed with you! Well done!"

"How could they not? You certainly drummed them into my thick skull often enough."

As Kirin had hoped, this led Setsu and Miya into reminiscing about times past and this put the elders in their element. They spent the better part of an hour in this manner until Miya announced dramatically that she had drunk far too much and insisted that Setsu lead her away for a brief rest. No one commented at the stiffness in Setsu's gait but without saying a word to each other, Sakaki and Sora followed the elders out.

"How long has he been like that?" Kirin asked softly.

"It's a recent development," Kado replied. "He and Miya have been slowly declining for the last few years. You caught him on a good night; some nights are worse than others."

"Takamatsu, the Tengu leader, is on a similar path and knows it. He's been preparing Takakura to take his place." Kirin filled the cups with stronger spirits. "Still, they have lived well and long – when the wind calls them, may they go in peace."

All four remaining males lifted their cups and drank solemnly.

"Enough of this," Kai said, "let us hear what you've been up to, brother. Surely you haven't spent all of your time teaching?"

"Yes," Yama agreed, "now that the females are away, tell us why you have that gleam in your eye."

"What gleam?" Kirin pretended ignorance.

"You know very well," Yama said, leaning in. "I know that look -- you have taken another mate."

"No, I have not." He dipped his head sheepishly. "Yet."

His admittance led to another round of drinking.

"So," Yama said, "who is she?"

"I met her among the Tengu," Kirin said carefully. "She is younger than I -- but that's not unusual with them. The Tengu frequently take mates from different generations."

Kai snorted and smacked Yama haphazardly in the shoulder. "What is it with you two and your taste for younger females?"

"Clearly, we are gluttons for punishment," Yama said grandly, "and we like it!"

The sake jug made the rounds of all the cups.

"To younger females …. **_Kampai!_**"

"But seriously," Kai said once the alcoholic rush began to dissipate, "if you've decided to pursue a new mate, wouldn't it be better to choose one closer to your own age?"

"That would be ideal," Kirin agreed, "but all the females my age are happily mated, as you well know!" He gave Kai a sly grin. "Sakaki looks even more radiant than she did when you two were newlymates, you lucky dog!"

"This is very true!" Kai refilled the cups. "So tell us of your beloved, Kirin-_san_. She must be someone special, _neh_?"

"She knows the words that are written on my heart," Kirin said softly. "All those things that I never dared to say out loud because I knew they would never be, all those dreams that I never dared to believe in because then I would hope too much -- she is all of these and more." He stared solemnly at his cup, lost in his own thoughts. When the silence became deafening, he looked up to see all of them staring at him. "What?"

"Whatever you do," Kai said solemnly, "do NOT talk like that in front of Sakaki. She'll never let me hear the end of it until I deliver some sickeningly romantic poetry."

"What you mean," Yama said dryly, "is that I'll be writing it and you'll be signing your name to it as usual." He narrowed his eyes at Kirin but there was no malice in his gaze. "Don't you dare let Sora hear you talk like that either or I'll have twice as much work!"

"So that's how it is with you, _neh_?" Kado said as he stood slowly in stages. "Speaking of mates, it's past time for me to relieve Kawa. He's been on duty all this time and I'm sure Mizuumi expects to spend a little time with him tonight."

They bid the Ishimuran healer farewell but the mood had been broken. Yama departed soon afterwards, leaving Kirin and Kai to finish off the last bottle. So many years had passed and without the others to fill in the empty spaces, Kirin was momentarily speechless because there were so many things he wanted to say and so many questions that he wanted answered.

Kai broke the silence. "Sakaki was very pleased with her present. Did you see that she was wearing those combs when she came back with Miya and Setsu?"

"I hope you didn't mind that I gave her a gift and didn't have one for you."

"Actually," Kai raised his cup, "I assumed that we were drinking it."

Laughing, Kirin raised his as well. "I suppose that is true. I still have more formal gifts for you in my pack. Takakura and I are expected to make a formal presentation to you."

"Then I will try to be surprised." Kai finished his drink and sat staring into the cup for a moment. "Speaking of young Takakura, Taiju was given a complaint about him and the other Tengu."

"Ah. Would this be a matter of throwing a girl in a fish pond?"

Kai raised his brow ridges. "You knew?"

"I was there."

"And you did nothing to stop them?"

"I don't know what Taiju told you," Kirin said as he put the stoppers back in the wine jars, "but there are witnesses that will tell you that the girl was being incredibly rude to Ariana. She was trying to provoke a fight but unfortunately for her, she did not get the reaction that she expected."

"She claims that you told them to do it."

"No," Kirin said mildly, "I said nothing of the sort. I merely told her that she lacked a beautiful spirit and that she should not judge people by appearances alone." He looked directly at Kai. "According to her own rookery mates, this Hana has a sharp tongue and likes to use it. Perhaps she will learn something this time."

"Still, you shouldn't have stood by and done nothing."

"What can I say? I found her manner offensive." Kirin shrugged and threw out his hands. "I'm not the model samurai that I once was. I can't bury my feelings beneath the shield of bushido any more and frankly, I don't want to."

"That brings up something else." Kai sighed deeply. "Hana told Taiju that you were behaving improperly with Ariana. He said that there's also been some gossip about the two of you from other people."

"If I behaved improperly towards Ari-_chan_, you would certainly know it because I would bear the marks." He shrugged. "As to the other, I have no control over what other people say."

"I saw the way you were acting around her – and just now you admitted to courting a younger female. Am I wrong about this?"

Kirin forced himself to remain calm. "Would it matter?" He turned halfway towards Kai.

A beam of light flashed past them into the room and a ribbon of pain lashed across Kirin's right shoulder. The acrid smell of burnt hair and singed cloth filled the air. They both looked up at the beaked silhouette in the doorway.

"Matter?" Brooklyn said coldly. "I say it matters a lot."

_**To be continued in Part II of "Koiji"...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Koiji**

**(Love's Pathway)**

A TGS-based story

By C.S. Hayden © 2006

Disclaimer: Gargoyles is the property of Disney and Buena Vista Television. Characters from the fanfics of Kimberly T. appear by permission. Roslin is the property of Kiwifluff, Mozu's #1 fan. All original characters and plot are the creative property of Christi Smith Hayden.

Author's Note: For more on how Sata and Brooklyn first met, go to The Gargoyles Saga and read the Timedancer stories, "Dishonor" and "The Promise."

**Part II**

Instinctively, Kirin clutched his shoulder. His fingers found the smoldering edges of a cut that went straight through the shoulder padding of his kimono, and below that, there was a cauterized welt still hot to the touch. The depth of the padding had kept the wound shallow but it was beginning to sting and throb. His swords were lying on a nearby table, and without thinking, he lunged for them, scattering empty cups on the floor. Brooklyn's weapon was one that Kirin did not recognize but that would not stop him from defending himself.

Kai stepped between them. "Brooklyn!" he snapped out. "You know the rule – no weapons in the compound! Put that thing away!"

"Get out of the way, Kai," Brooklyn growled. "This is between him and me."

Kirin thumbed the hilt of his sword up out of its sheath. "So be it."

"You lied to us!" An electronic whine became more audible. "If you think I'm gonna –"

"Dad…" Graeme came through the doorway and put a hand on his father's blaster arm. "C'mon, Dad… power down. This isn't going to solve anything."

"Kirin," Kai said turning his head slightly, "put away your swords."

The weight of his tachi in his hand, however, was strangely comforting. Kirin tucked his two shorter swords into his belt. "I will keep them in their sheaths," he said bluntly, "provided he does the same."

"Brooklyn?" The Ishimuran leader stood his ground. "I realize that your grievance against Kirin is great but I will not have blood shed here tonight."

"Listen to Kai, Dad," Graeme said anxiously. "You need to calm down." He looked over at Kirin ruefully. "Sorry about this – I opened my big mouth. I didn't know that you and Ariana hadn't gone public yet."

"We haven't had the opportunity to do so," Kirin said curtly. "Please believe me, Brooklyn-_san_, when I say that I meant no disrespect to you or Lady Sata. I couldn't make a formal bid to court Ariana until I'd spoken with her first." He bowed deeply while keeping his eyes on Brooklyn's weapon. "Please allow me to make amends."

"See?" Graeme said, gently pushing his father's blaster arm down. "Let's all talk this over rationally like adults, okay?" Brooklyn scowled briefly at his son but he did as requested and did something that stopped the high-pitched sound. The other three gargoyles let out their breath.

"Yes," Kai said, gesturing to the table. "There is still some sake left. Come and drink with us – it will soothe your nerves." He nodded to a cabinet along the wall. "Graeme-_san_, will you take some new cups out of there and join us?"

They sat in silence while Kai poured. He and Graeme had carefully positioned themselves between the two combatants. The tension in the room had lessened but it was still present as they lifted their cups, drank, re-filled them, and drank again.

"So," Graeme said, bravely breaking the silence, "Kirin, you and my sister – how did this happen?" He winced at a low-pitched growl from his father.

Kirin decided to appeal to Brooklyn's sense of humor and chose a light-hearted approach to defuse the situation. "She broke her bo over my head, kicked me in the stones, and stole my heart. How could I not fall in love with her?"

"She should have hit you harder," Brooklyn grumbled. "Sata can talk about Japanese mating customs all she likes but I can tell there's more going on than you're letting on. What have you been doing with my daughter?"

"Nothing improper, Brooklyn-_san_," Kirin replied as calmly as possible. "In fact, tonight was the first time that we actually kissed."

"You're kidding ," Graeme asked incredulously. "What about the hot springs?"

"She told you of this?" Kirin's ears turned slightly pink.

"Not all the details," Graeme said as he narrowed his eyes, "but from what I heard, it sounded pretty kinky." Unconsciously, both he and Brooklyn were leaning forward on their elbows, staring intently at Kirin's throat. They looked like a pair of predators poised to pounce.

"Not that it's any of your business," Kirin said frostily, "but nothing happened then either." He huffed and crossed his arms. "You should be grateful that I have shown considerable restraint in our relationship thus far."

"What are you saying?" Brooklyn snapped. "Are you implying that my daughter has no self-control?"

"We are talking about someone who tried to jump a motorcycle over a ravine."

Brooklyn raised both brow ridges and asked in spite of himself, "Did she make it across?"

"She didn't have the lift," Kirin commented. "I snatched her off the bike just before it crashed. However, it clearly demonstrates her impulsive nature."

"Dad, he's got a point." Graeme nudged Brooklyn. "This is Ari we're talking about."

"Fine, fine… " Brooklyn threw his hands up, conceding the point.

"So, it is agreed that the situation is not as bad as first thought," Kai said, taking the role of mediator. "Kirin has behaved honorably towards Ariana but the fact remains, brother – she is too young." He gave Kirin a stern look as he said this; unless Kirin missed his guess, Kai had his own reasons to be concerned.

"And I am too old," Kirin said frankly. "Do you not think that was not painfully obvious from the beginning? I did my best to correct the situation; I was rude and arrogant but nothing I did would dissuade her. She saw me at my very worst and she threw it all back at me." He smiled sadly at the memory. "I've always admired that kind of inner strength."

"This will not sit well with the others," Kai said, re-filling the cups. "Your situation is too well known among our peers. They will talk – you know they will."

"Let them talk," Kirin retorted. "Has it ever stopped them?"

"Situation?" Brooklyn narrowed his eyes. "What situation?"

"I have been mated before," Kirin said bluntly. There was no point in denying it; if Brooklyn heard it from him, then at least it would be better than anything he might hear from the clan gossips.

Brooklyn's jaw dropped open. "No way." He shook his head. "No-no-no! This cannot be happening!" Crossing his arms, he glared at Kirin. "If you were mated, what happened? Did she die?"

"She chose to leave me." Kirin shrugged. "After I left Ishimura, I heard no more of her."

"'She chose to leave you?'" Brooklyn repeated incredulously. "Gargoyles mate for life – something's wrong here. What are you not saying?"

"Brooklyn-_san_," Kai interrupted, "there has been precedence for dismating in our clan records. I assure you that the council would have not granted it had there not been good reason." He flicked his eyes at Kirin but otherwise gave away no sign of distress. The dissolution of Kirin's mating bonds had been one of the early trials of Kai's leadership.

Brooklyn narrowed his eyes. "What reason could there be?"

"I'm sorry but only the elder council can reveal the reason for a dismating," Kai said simply. "It is one of the rules involved in it."

"If you must know," Kirin said curtly, "my ex-mate and I grew apart. She asked to be dismated, not I."

"That's not saying a lot – anything could have happened. You're just not saying." Brooklyn clenched his fists. "What if history repeats itself? Who's to say you won't drive Ariana away in the same way?"

Unknowingly, Brooklyn had hit upon one of Kirin's biggest concerns but admitting that now would cause even more trouble. "Brooklyn-_san_, I assure you that I have nothing but the most honorable intentions towards your daughter."

"Don't talk to me about honor! You lied to me and Sata!"

"No, I said that 'one' among the Tengu wanted to court her." Kirin put his hand over his heart. "Ariana has agreed that we should get to know each other better. I give you my word that I will not pressure her into doing anything that she is not ready for."

"I'll forbid her from seeing you!"

"Dad," Graeme interrupted, "if you do that, Ariana will be all over him like a cheap suit."

Brooklyn gave his son a disgruntled look but he let out a deep breath. "You're probably right, damn it."

Kai held up his hand. "I would like to propose an alternative, if you both would be willing to consider it." When they both nodded, he continued. "Let Kirin continue to spend time with Ariana; however, she must be encouraged to allow other males to court her as well. This means, my brother, that if Ariana does find someone closer to her own age, you must not interfere."

Brooklyn was slowly nodding. "I could live with that. The thing you've got to understand, Kirin, is the fact that Ariana has never really dated. She needs to experience other males besides you."

"What you say is very logical and I can agree with it in theory but," Kirin said slowly, "can you explain it to my heart?" He struck the table with his fist, rattling the cups. "Damn it, I have a right to be happy!" There was an uncomfortable pause as Kirin controlled his emotions and then continued in a strained voice. "I've done nothing but think of her since she left the Tengu. You do not know what it has cost me to return to Ishimura."

Kai reached out and his hand on his shoulder. "I know all too well, brother," he began fervently, "I can only imagine what you're going through—"

"No, you don't!" Kirin shrugged away from his grip. "You have no idea what I have gone through! You've never been clanless! You've never been alone!" He clenched his jaws shut and began to mentally recite Hojo Soun's twenty-one articles of bushido. Halfway through the fifth, _'Accept your lot, in accordance with Buddha and the Shinto gods,'_ he was finally able to get a grip on his temper. Blowing out his whiskers in a long huff, Kirin bowed reluctantly and said, "I apologize for my outburst, Kai-_sama_. Please continue."

"It was wrong for the council," Kai said, "to not take your needs into consideration." He paused uncomfortably and the consternation he felt was plain upon his face. "That was painfully obvious to us in the years that followed."

"It doesn't change the fact that you're asking me to step aside again." The sound of Kai's words fell flat and Kirin couldn't bring himself to look at any of them. "If I consent to this, we must agree that it is up to Ariana to make the choice. No one must try to force her." He swallowed and said quietly. "Whatever Ariana decides, I want her to be happy."

"That is a reasonable request," Kai said after a few moments consideration. "Brooklyn?"

"All right," Brooklyn said with reluctance, "but I'll be watching you."

Kirin stood up and bowed solemnly to both Kai and Brooklyn. "If you will excuse me," he said curtly, "I must make my respects to my ancestors." He bowed again and left the room.

"Kai," Brooklyn said thoughtfully, "we need to talk."

o o o O O O o o o

Celadon bowls passed from hand to hand as the females gathered around the table bowed to their hostess, a coral gargoyle sprinkled with golden freckles glittered on her skin. Sata bowed from the waist as she accepted the fragrant bowl of oolong tea. She sniffed appreciatively. "Ah," she said, "I have missed your special tea blend, Red Wind. Even the scent is delicious."

Red Wind bowed in return. "I have missed those evenings when you were teaching Ariana. The Japanese ceremony is a dance which appeals to the eye while the Chinese ceremony is a dance that appeals to palate."

"But both are a good way to reunite with old friends," Sata continued, "and to meet new ones." She nodded to the other females, the youngest of which Sata had already met. "I am so very pleased to see you again, Kwan Lin. Have you continued your healer studies?"

Kwan Lin was a delicate lilac color with short ridged horns but her face was less rounded and more shapely than it had been five years before when she had visited Manhattan. "Yes, Lady Sata," she said with a shy smile. "I've continued gathering data about other clans and their guardian beasts. Hudson was a great help, telling me of the beasts that used to guard Castle Wyvern. How is he? I hope he is still well."

Sata set her bowl down and sighed. "I regret to tell you that we lost honorable Hudson-_san_ to the four winds this past winter." She lowered her eyes respectfully as did the other guests at the table.

"Ah, no!" Red Wind set her bowl down too. "I am sorry to hear that," she said, her usual cool demeanor replaced with true regret. "Hudson was always very kind to me. I shall miss him."

"How did Bronx take it?" Kwan Lin blurted out. Her concern was understandable given the Chinese clan's occupation with the care and breeding of the animal-like guardian gargoyles. "Beasts who are attached to an individual can mourn so deeply that they can literally waste away."

"True," Sata said, "Bronx would lie in front of the fireplace in the Great Hall and refuse to eat or drink but Nudnik would not leave his side." She laughed as she explained, "My son Graeme picked up Nudnik in our travels. He was a clumsy pup when we arrived in Manhattan and he tormented Bronx so with his antics! It was very touching to see Nudnik devote himself to Bronx – he would not let him submit to grief."

"Then," Kwan Lin said slowly, "Bronx survived?"

Sata nodded gently. "He has taken to following Broadway around but he still his melancholy moments. That is why Graeme decided not to bring Nudnik with us, but rather left him to keep Bronx company."

"I am glad to hear it." Kwan Lin let out a deep sigh of relief. "I'm looking forward to visiting more with Ariana and Graeme. I've been busy observing the Ishimuran healers since I arrived so I haven't really had many opportunities to see them." She laughed, a quiet low chuckle. "Li Kao has gone off to the baseball practice so I'm assuming that's where Ariana has gone."

"Yes, my wayward daughter hasn't given up all of her tomboy ways," Sata said with a dramatic roll of her eyes, "but I have hopes of that changing soon."

"Oh?" Red Wind leaned forward. "Has Ariana finally found an admirer?" She turned to the other females. "Lady Sata's daughter was like a little sister to me when I was with the Manhattan clan. I can't believe that she's finally old enough to seek a mate!"

"Neither can I!" Sata shook her head. "One good thing has come from her recent trip to Osaka – the Tengu clan has sent a delegation to our Grand Miai. Brooklyn and I just met with one of them about the prospect of courting our Ari-_chan_!"

Red Wind lowered her voice conspiratorially. "Is Brooklyn nervous?"

"Like a cat in a roomful of rocking chairs, I believe the saying goes."

"The… Tengu, you said?" a bronze female with a broad face that was nearly as round as a gong but her eyes had the same piercing quality like a hawk. "It has been years since I have heard stories of them. I thought them to be a myth."

At Sata's sharp glance, Red Wing made introductions. "This is Lady Dae from Pukhan in Korea. She will be representing their clan in the formal gathering that the leaders and elders will be having later in the week. Our clans traveled here together."

Sata bowed slightly. "Lady Dae."

"Lady Sata." Dae returned the gesture.

"As to the Tengu," Sata continued, "they are quite real. My daughter discovered their clan living in the mountains above Kobe and Osaka. They are secretive by nature and live a fully self-sustained lifestyle. Being undiscovered by humans for all these years is quite an accomplishment."

"They are a large clan?"

"I do not know," Sata admitted. "They only brought three young males for the Grand Miai. I am given to understand that their last few rookeries have been small."

"Interesting."

There was something in the calculating way Dae smiled that disturbed Sata but she kept her opinions to herself. With a pleasant expression on her jade features, Sata asked, "How are Yong and Jin-ho? We have not heard much from Pukhan since they were last in Manhattan."

"Jin-ho stayed behind but Yong is here." Dae shrugged as if the youngsters were of no consequence. "He is so large, many of our young females find him intimidating."

Sata laughed. "Yes, he was certainly surprised at the way Ariana treated him. He acted as if no one had ever flirted with him."

"Really?" Again the strange smile reappeared, as if she was filing away that information for later. "Yong never mentioned that. I will have to encourage him to socialize more while he is here. Perhaps he will renew his friendship with your daughter."

"I am sure that Ariana will be happy to see him again," Sata answered smoothly before turning towards Kwan Lin, "as well as the other friends she made during the junior leadership seminar that we held in Manhattan."

"Oh, yes," Kwan Lin said with growing enthusiasm, "I am looking forward to that as well."

As the conversation turned to other topics, Sata studied the Korean gargoyle out of the corner of her eye. Knowing Red Wing as she did, Sata knew that her former clan mate was very selective on who she took into her confidences. Still, that small little smirk about the lips was enough to set off warning bells in the back of Sata's mind. She felt naked without her swords.

o o o O O O o o o

"I can't believe this is happening," Brooklyn said. He and Kai had opened a fresh jar of rice wine. Graeme had excused himself after only two drinks, leaving them to finish the rest. "I mean, we arranged that youth conference just to introduce her to suitable males!"

"I know," Kai said, peering at him owlishly. His earlier drinking was catching up to him. "All Happa could talk about when he got back was how much fun it was being with Ariana." He studied his cup for a moment and then deliberately turned it over. "Happa has always been a little shy with females so I encouraged his interest in her."

"You should tell him to make more of an effort."

"I shall!"

Brooklyn drained his cup. "I'm going to look up Mawson. Graeme said that he was interested in Ari too. If this Kirin wants to pursue her, he's going to find he's got competition!"

"You know, Brooklyn-san, Kirin might be too old but he's not bad either." Kai paused thoughtfully. "If anything, it's good that Ariana is fixated on him. He will treat her honorably because he has given you his word and his honor is without question."

"How do you know? You haven't seen him in years."

"The circumstances of his dismating would have broken a lesser male but he bore them stoically." Kai held up a hand when Brooklyn raised one brow ridge questioningly. "We did not realize it until after he left but his mate had spread vicious rumors about him to influence the council. What she did to him was cruel and I have regretted my involvement in it ever since."

As Kai said this, Brooklyn caught the small crease on Kai's forehead and the way that his eyes darted away instead of meeting his. One of things he had learned during his years traveling with the Phoenix Gate was how to read body language. The Japanese, both human and gargoyle, controlled their emotions intensely so any signs of distress were very subtle; Brooklyn knew this firsthand through his mate, Sata. There was more going on here that Kai was willing to admit.

"Tell me this," Brooklyn said carefully, "would you trust him with your daughter?"

"It is not our custom to recognize sons or daughters here in Ishimura," Kai said slowly, "but I understand what you mean." He toyed with his upturned cup. "I think that if Kirin showed an interest in one of our young females and if she showed signs of reciprocating, then I would have spoken to him as firmly as you did. Kirin is the more experienced in these matters and therefore, more responsible for his actions. Even if you made an unfortunate start," he glanced at Brooklyn's gauntlet, "you were right to tell him what behavior you expect from him."

Brooklyn nodded but before he could speak, Kai continued.

"However, Kirin is only one half of the problem. If this was an Ishimuran youngling, then Sakaki and I would take her aside and advise her. A young female, such as Ariana, would be inexperienced and might not fully understand the finer nuances of gargoyle courtship." He sighed. "Happa came to me not long ago for advice on how to court Ariana but I suspect that she did not recognize his overtures for what they were."

"Hoo boy…" Brooklyn rubbed the bridge of his nose. "So what you're saying is that Sata and I need to have a talk with Ariana – straighten her out on a few things?"

"And I will encourage Happa to be more assertive in his courting." Kai looked up at the sound of voices in the compound. "I believe that may be them now. I was there when Happa and Ariana left for baseball practice earlier."

Both males came out of the main hall and watched as a group of young gargoyles came towards them. From their hand gestures, Happa and Toshi were explaining some finer points of the game to a tall grey gargoyle dressed in black with high arched brows and a red headscarf. Ariana was walking next to them, beak agape with laughter. She was giggling so hard that she stumbled into Happa. He laughed and put his arm around her to steady her.

"Well, she's in a good mood," Brooklyn said to Kai out of the side of his beak, "I don't think there's a better time for a father/daughter chat, do you?"

"I wish you luck," Kai answered back. "I must have a word with Sakaki about this. She and Kirin used to work together as teachers in the rookery. He might listen to her."

"Sounds good." Brooklyn gave the Ishimuran leader a brief bow and charged out into the group of young gargoyles as they came past. "So," he said cheerfully, "how was practice?"

"Not bad," Ariana replied. "I've always wanted to play shortstop. No wonder Graeme's always hogged that spot – it's fun!" She was wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a sleeveless black shirt. "Where's Mom?"

"Red Wind invited her to tea."

"Again?" Ariana made a face.

"You know Sata – she could live on tea." Brooklyn rolled his eyes. "Now, me – I've got to have something a little more substantial. Want to join me for a bite?"

"Okay." Ariana laughed and waggled her fingers over her shoulder as she took Brooklyn's arm. "Bye, guys – I'll see you later!" All three young males said goodbye and waved back.

"You seem happy," Brooklyn said, trying to sound light-hearted. "Who's the new guy?"

"That's Tancho – he's one of Kirin's students."

"Do you like him?"

"Yeah, he's funny – he doesn't have your sense of humor but he makes me laugh," Ariana answered. "I like him a lot."

"Really?"

"Dad…." Ariana dipped her head and looked up at him through her bangs.

"Okay, okay – can you blame me for being curious?" Brooklyn laughed. "He wouldn't be that so-called Tengu boyfriend of yours, would he?"

"Oh, Dad – don't be silly!"

Unexpectedly, Ariana hugged his arm and rubbed her cheek against his shoulder. It startled Brooklyn because she hadn't done that in years, not since she had become so grown up. When she had been a tiny hatchling, he'd cradled her in the crook of his arm during their many travels. It was the same arm that she would grab and tug until he joined her in whatever adventure her imagination came up with. Even when they had butted heads during her tumultuous teenage years, there had been those quiet moments when she'd snuggled in under his arm and they'd forgiven each other without saying a word.

It brought an unexpected lump to his throat.

"Well," he said finally, "you can't blame me for being curious. You seem happier than you were earlier – Kirin's news seems to have cheered you up."

"I never thought someone that would want to come all this way just for me," Ariana said with a self-conscious smile. "Love is like the wind – you never know where it will take you." Her eyes grew dreamy and distant.

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?" Brooklyn mused. "The first time I met your mother, she had knocked me unconscious and I woke up tied to a chair." He chuckled but his laughter died away when he realized how similar that was to Kirin's description of his first meeting with Ariana. He forced himself not to scowl as he continued. "You shouldn't judge someone on first impressions. You should take your time and really get to know them."

Ariana stopped in her tracks and gave him a peculiar look, like she couldn't believe her ears. A slow grin curled around her beak as she stared at him.

Cocking one brow ridge, he asked, "What?"

"It's weird," she said wryly, "but Kirin said almost the same thing to me earlier."

Brooklyn was speechless for a few moments but recovered smoothly. "Did he? Sounds like good advice to me."

"Once you get past that uber-bushido attitude of his," she said, taking his arm again, "Kirin's really easy to talk to. I think you'd like him, once you got to know him."

"Like hell," Brooklyn grumbled under his breath. If there was one thing he was sure of, he was not going to make friends with some aging gargoyle lothario lusting for his daughter.

"Huh?"

"There's Sata," Brooklyn pointed ahead. "Shall we kidnap her before she drowns in more tea?"

It was a purely diversionary tactic. Brooklyn knew there was no way he could keep from voicing his opinion of Kirin and if he did, that would lose any chance he had of convincing Ariana to be courted by other eligible males. Sata, on the other hand, could be counted on to be a soothing buffer between hot-headed father and impetuous daughter.

o o o O O O o o o

The temple was exactly as Kirin remembered it. It was located on the eastern edge of the original Ishimura compound with a panoramic view of Mt. Zao far in the distance. Great care had been taken to preserve the solemnity of the site. Kirin carefully wiped his feet before stepping onto the spotless floor. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, breathing in the aroma of wood oil, incense, and flowers on the altar. The encounter with Brooklyn had left his mind was too jumbled and chaotic to function and he felt the need to center himself.

Kirin approached the golden Buddha enshrined in its alcove and knelt on the tatami floor to perform the ritual obeisance, bowing deeply so that his nose almost touched the mats. Reaching forward, he took two sticks of incense, lit them, and placed them in the holder in front of the clan tablets. "_Otou-san_," he said, bowing, "_Okaa-san_ – I honor your memory. I hope that you regard your unworthy son fondly from your place among the stars."

Taking a deep cleansing breath, Kirin took the mala beads that he kept in his sash and looped them loosely around his right wrist. Starting at the large central bead, he began reciting the Lotus Sutra, just focusing on the flow of his breath going in and out and letting the familiar words flow over him. By the time he reached the medium-sized bead marking the first median point, his thoughts had settled and he had regained his focus.

When his mother had first started bringing him to this temple, Kirin had not been an especially devout Buddhist. He had merely done it because it was something that pleased her. It had been a way to spend time with his mother in much the same way that he had spent time fishing with his father. Most gargoyles had no set religious beliefs as such but the clan maintained a deep reverence for the temple that they had protected for generations.

The years after he had left Ishimura had been filled with rage and desperation. Kirin had been contemplating his own death when he found himself in a temple on the outskirts of Tokyo. The old priest there, rather than being frightened at a statue coming to life, had guided Kirin back to his Buddhist roots. Faith, he found, was the one thing that no one could take away from him. The second meridian bead caught between his thumb and middle finger, trapped in much the same way that he felt trapped now. He could bow to the demands of bushido or he could follow his heart – he doubted that it was possible to do both. As he continued to chant, he began to unconsciously verbalize his thoughts and saying them out loud seemed to help.

_Nam-myoho-renge-kyo ommmmmmm…_

"Merciful Buddha, grant me peace," Kirin murmured while he fingered the mala beads looped over his wrist. "Ease my sorrows."

o o o O O O o o o

Outside on the temple steps, Midori, back in her _miko_ uniform of white kimono top and red hakama pants, paused in her sweeping. She had noted earlier that someone had been kneeling by the shrine and so had chosen to give whoever it was some privacy by doing her less intrusive chores. With so many guests visiting Ishimura, the temple was naturally a prime attraction. What she had not expected was the sound of a familiar voice.

Biting her lower lip, she crept closer to the inner doors.

o o o O O O o o o

_Nam-myoho-renge-kyo ommmmmmm…_

"I should have never let myself hope – but how could I not? I have no worldly possessions – hope is all that I have."

_Nam-myoho-renge-kyo ommmmmmm…_

"Whenever I am with her," he whispered. "I am young again and I feel worthy of being loved."

o o o O O O o o o

"Midori! What on earth are you doing?"

The words were barely audible but Midori jumped anyway. She looked up into Sakaki's butter yellow face, almost glowing in the dim light, and held up a finger to her lips.

Sakaki frowned, creasing her forehead but as she recognized the speaker, her eyes widened. Midori shared her expression and they both leaned a little closer.

o o o O O O o o o

_Nam-myoho-renge-kyo ommmmmmm…_

"And yet I am afraid," he continued, "because she makes me so happy. It can't possibly last – every moment of happiness that I have ever had has been followed by pain."

_Nam-myoho-renge-kyo ommmmmmm…_

"Take this fear from me," Kirin said fervently, lifting his prayer beads to his forehead and then his lips. "It is a fleeting moment in a long life spent waiting for enlightenment. I know that with your divine guidance I will overcome all doubts." His eyes flickered with an inner light.

_Nam-myoho-renge-kyo ommmmmmm…_

"I know the task ahead is difficult, that my wants and desires are insignificant." His voice faltered. "But I also know that my soul has been missing its other half for far too long." He drew a shaky breath. "Without her, I have no life."

As soon as the words left his lips, Kirin knew them for the truth. He tried to focus back on his sutras, but try as he may, the chants became hollow. His shoulders slumped and his vision blurred.

o o o O O O o o o

"He's crying," Midori mouthed.

Sakaki nodded and carefully led the younger female away. Once they were beyond the temple steps, she said cautiously, "Say nothing of this, not one word to anyone -- not even to your friend Ariana." When Midori started to protest, she added, "It's very important – I want your word as a servant of the temple."

"But why?" Midori glanced back at the shrine doors. "He's in pain, Sakaki. I can't just let that go."

"I cannot tell you… yet." Sakaki reached out and touched her knuckles to Midori's brow ridges. "Trust me, young one. If you love your friend, keep your eyes and ears open."

Midori frowned. "I've seen Kirin and Ariana together. They were both so happy. What could have happened? Did they fight?"

"I don't believe so," Sakaki answered slowly with a frown of her own. "Say nothing to Ariana about this – whatever it is that's troubling Kirin, it's something that he'll want to resolve on his own." She gave a little half-smile. "I know how he is."

o o o O O O o o o

"Dad is acting so weird," Ariana said to her mother as she watched Brooklyn thread his way thru the crowd in the dining hall. "Has he been drinking?"

"I believe so," Sata said calmly as she took a seat at a hastily vacated table overlooking the garden. All it had taken was a casual glance around the room and Ishimurans were gladly offering their Ancestress a place to sit. "Kai had invited him to go drinking earlier."

"Really?" Ariana raised her brow ridges. "I know that Kai came by to take Kirin drinking. Perhaps they ran into each there – Dad was saying some crazy things earlier."

Sata smiled. "I wouldn't judge your father too harshly, Ari-chan," she said. "He's been dreading this moment for years."

"What?"

"When a handsome young warrior would come to win your heart." Sata laughed softly. "If you had been raised in a rookery, this would have not been a problem but we share a stronger bond with you and Graeme that most gargoyles share with their offspring." She reached over and patted Ariana's hand. "I'm afraid your father's feelings will be somewhat fragile while you are being courted."

"Oh, really?" Ariana thought about the way Brooklyn had been acting and suddenly it all made sense. "Poor Dad… he's a little jealous, isn't he?"

"A little?" It was Sata's turn to raise her brows. "This is your father we're talking about. It's a wonder he hasn't exploded." She watched Brooklyn heading their way with a tray. "Be gentle with him."

"Contents under pressure, got it." Ariana matched her mother's expression as they both gazed thoughtfully at the red gargoyle coming toward them.

Brooklyn paused as he approached the table and stared back. "What?"

"Really, beloved," Sata chided him, "Can we not admire you because you are the handsomest male in the room?"

"Yeah, Dad," Ariana said, "can't you take a compliment?"

"Yeah, right…," he drawled out as he put down the tray. "Coming from you two? I know better than that." This didn't stop him from puffing his chest out and tossing his feathery white hair around as he settled his wings around his shoulders. "You're just being nice because I've got dinner."

"Now, Ari-_chan_, this is one of things you should be looking for a potential mate," Sata said calmly as she began to move dishes to the table. There were bowls of soba noodles, grilled meat on skewers, steamed vegetables, and pickles.

"A guy that brings me noodles?" Ariana said pertly. Brooklyn smirked but Sata was not amused.

"Being a good provider is nothing to joke about," Sata said as she took up her chopsticks. "I know when you're first being courted, all you notice is a handsome face and strong wings –"

"And a cute butt?"

Brooklyn choked on his noodles.

"Please, Ari-_chan_ – be serious."

"I was just kidding!" Ariana looked at both of her parents. "I know that you were both surprised when Kirin brought it up – I know that I was -- but don't worry, I'm not going rush into anything. A girl only gets chased once in her life, right? I want to enjoy it!"

"Still, you should be cautious," Sata said as she sampled the vegetables. "Don't set your heart on the first male bold enough to court you. This Tengu suitor has announced his attentions but from what I've heard, he's not the only one." She glanced at Brooklyn and smiled. "Do you remember Yong, that bronze warrior from Korea? While I was having tea with Red Wind, I met one of the female chaperones from his clan and it seems he's eager to renew Ariana's acquaintance."

"Really?" Brooklyn perked up at this news. "That's interesting because Graeme was telling me earlier that Happa and Mawson were asking about her too." He and Sata both cocked a brow at other and then turned towards their daughter.

"You know," Ariana said with her chopsticks poised in mid-air, "when you do that synchronized parenting thing, it really creeps me out." She slurped up some noodles. "It's a funny thing – I haven't heard a peep out of Yong since he left Manhattan. Happa and Mawson at least drop me an email occasionally but it's not like they're writing me love letters. It's always clan business or baseball or fight techniques or something." Staring into her bowl, she said quietly, "They've never been interested in me before – I don't see why it matters now."

"Well, um," Brooklyn stammered, "we males can be pretty clueless. That doesn't mean that you should just give up on them."

"Brooklyn-_san_ knows what he is talking about," Sata said with a coy look at her mate. "We traveled nearly a year with the Phoenix Gate before he began to make overtures to me. By contrast, Yoshi always assumed that I would be his mate."

Ariana perked up. "Yoshi?"

"Yes, he was the leader of the Ishimura clan back in the twelfth century. I was his second-in-command, but we had been close since our rookery days." Sata smiled, casting her eyes out over the garden. "There was a wide stream that ran through here then and Yoshi would wade out into it to pick blue and white irises growing at the water's edge because he thought they looked beautiful in my hair."

"Hmmph." Brooklyn glowered and stabbed at his pickles.

"Really?" Ariana propped the corner of her jaw in her hand and leaned against the table. "Was he cute?"

"He was very handsome – bronze with magenta inner wings and horns like a samurai's helmet." She sighed and glanced mischievously at Brooklyn, who was beginning to bristle. "Even before your father whisked me away, however, I knew that I would have made a poor mate for Yoshi. When we returned to Ishimura, five years had passed and my friend Jun had become his mate."

"Wasn't that awkward?"

"Not really," Sata said. "By that time, Brooklyn and I had gotten to know each other and that had grown into love." She shifted in her seat and smiled; Ariana knew without looking that her parents were twisting tails beneath the table. "Do you see how it all worked out for the best?"

"I think so." Ariana toyed with a chopstick, rotating it through her fingers. "Would it matter to you if I pick someone who might not be your idea of the perfect guy?"

"We will be happy with whoever makes you happy," Sata began but Brooklyn interrupted.

"I'm not going to be happy no matter who you pick, sweetheart. Every guy who comes your way is either going to be too old or too tall or too foreign to suit me." Brooklyn gave a heavy sigh. "Gargoyles mate for life, Ari – just because a guy makes the first move, that doesn't mean that he's the guy for you."

By the tone of Brooklyn's voice alone, Ariana upgraded her father from just 'a little jealous' to 'full raging green-eyed monster.' It didn't help that he was deliberately not looking at her. She had been considering telling them how she felt about Kirin but with the way Brooklyn was acting, she decided to back off and try another tactic. "You're right, Dad," she said carefully, "I should probably weigh all my options."

"Yes," Sata agreed in a soothing tone, glancing at Brooklyn. "I think that would be very wise."

"Look, I can tell you two have a lot of girl talk to do," Brooklyn said as he stood up abruptly. "I need some air." He stalked off before either his mate or his daughter could do anything to stop him.

"Whoa."

"Indeed."

"Have you ever seen him like this?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Sata sighed. "Your father can be incredibly stubborn once he gets into one of these moods."

"Do you think—" Ariana hesitated for a moment, "—do you think he's mad at me?"

"Of course not – why would you even think that?"

"No reason," Ariana said with a shrug but her mind was going a mile a minute.

She'd been wondering about Brooklyn's behavior ever since he'd met up with her after ball practice. It wasn't in Brooklyn's nature to be this guarded – he was normally very upfront and open with his family. She knew that Kirin had gone off with Kai to go drinking and that made her wonder if Brooklyn had been there too. When her father had said almost the same thing that Kirin did, it had made her curious but when Brooklyn had made that 'too old or too tall or too foreign' comment, all the warning signs had gone up.

Brooklyn knew.

She had to go find Kirin.

Or whatever was left.

o o o O O O o o o

The incense sticks had burned to ashes by the time Kirin finished his meditations. He made the ritual observances but he did not feel comforted. If anything, reflecting on his troubles had only made him feel worse. Tucking his mala beads back into his sash, he rose stiffly and stepped out onto the wide porch. Below him at the foot of the temple steps, Sakaki was talking with Ariana's friend Midori, who was now dressed as a shrine maiden. The younger female had a broom in her hands and appeared to have been sweeping away fallen leaves from the temple grounds.

Looking up, Sakaki smiled at him. "There you are," she said. "I thought perhaps you and Kai would still be drinking but I'm happy to find you here instead."

"Why is that?"

"He won't admit it but Kai's stomach is not up to an all-night binge." Sakaki glanced briefly at Midori who resumed sweeping. "What sort of mate would I be if I did not worry about him?"

"Kai is lucky to have you," Kirin agreed, but it only made him feel worse. Kai and Sakaki had been destined for each other from the beginning and everyone had known it.

"Will you join me?" Sakaki said, taking Kirin's arm. "I was on my way to check the rookery. The hatchlings have a play period now and I always like to look in on them."

"Trying to catch them in the act, _neh_?" Kirin managed a rueful smile. "How many times did Miya use that ploy on us?"

"Sometimes the old tricks are still the best."

Leading him through the gardens, Sakaki stopped at a narrow gate. Kirin had to tuck in his wings to fit through but as he did, he stepped into a walled garden lined with dwarf fruit trees and fragrant beds of flowers. The grass was a fine and velvety carpet of emerald green. The clan's current crop of hatchlings was playing here and there under the watchful eyes of junior rookery keeps. He felt almost like he was reliving a favorite memory.

"It hasn't changed much at all," Kirin said finally. "Some of the stonework is new but it's like I never left."

"I know," Sakaki said as she guided him towards a stone bench. "Do you remember all those long talks we had here together?"

"How could I forget?" He sat down and let his wings relax. "The times we had here were among the few happy memories that I took with me."

Sakaki sat down next to him. "Kirin-_san_," she said gently, "Kai has told me of the sacrifice you've been asked to make."

"It's not fair," he answered numbly. "It might be the right thing to do but it is not fair."

"Ariana is very young," she observed. "It might be seen as you taking liberties with an inexperienced female."

"I know, and I tried very hard to keep my distance." Kirin took a deep breath, held it, and then let it out in a loud sigh. "I got very drunk, so drunk that I was sick the next night. It was my own doing but she thought it was her fault. She was afraid that she had hurt my feelings." He gave her a fragile smile. "I wasn't expecting her to care, not about me."

"So you fell in love."

"Yes." The hatchlings ran by in a giggling, shrieking pack and that gave time for Kirin to regain his composure. "O-tama said that as a teacher, I'm always giving to others. Ariana filled all the empty spaces in me that Ikeike left behind."

"'Ikeike?'" Sakaki laughed. "You're still calling her that?"

"It is what she is!" he snapped, tightening his lips and making his barbels arch back in a grimace. He had gone years without even thinking of his ex-mate; speaking of her left a bad taste in Kirin's mouth.

"Ah." Sakaki nodded wisely. "You know, she left here a few years after you did."

"Did she?" Kirin feigned indifference but inwardly he was relieved. He had been dreading meeting her or worse, subjecting Ariana to her spitefulness.

"Yes, a delegation from the Korean clan had come over on a fishing boat and she decided to go back with them." Sakaki paused to glare at a naughty little male teasing his rookery sister. "She did not even stay for the hatching of her own egg."

"What?" Kirin's eyes widened. "Why didn't anyone say? I would have come back, had I known she was gone!"

"We did not know if you were still alive," she answered contritely, "and when you did call in, you didn't give Kai time to tell you so. For what it is worth, the child has been happy and content with her rookery."

"Her?" He smiled in spite of himself. "It was a girl?"

"Yes," Sakaki smiled back. "Kai and I took an interest in her, just as we did with all the hatchlings. She has her mother's beauty but fortunately none of her disposition."

"I wish I could have been here." Kirin chewed on a barbel. "I would have liked to have had a daughter. Have I seen her?"

Sakaki nodded at the hatchlings playing nearby and crooked a finger at one of them. A tiny olive green female with double-pronged horns trotted over. Curved jaw projections gave her face a winsome heart shape, and she had a spade-tipped tail. A lock of her glossy dark hair had come loose from her ponytail. Ever since the last hatching, Kirin had wondered what his lost child had looked like and his heart leapt in his chest at the sight of her. She was not of his blood but he had always felt responsible for her existence.

"Come here, Keiko-_chan_," Sakaki said gently, "and let me fix your hair." As she began to comb through the child's hair with her fingers, she commented, "This is my friend, Master Kirin. He once taught here in the rookery."

Keiko looked up at him with wide, curious eyes. "Where do you teach now?"

"My students are all grown up," Kirin answered calmly, although it was all he could do to sit still with his hands folded in his lap. He was fighting the irrational impulse to snatch her up and hug her for all the years he'd missed with her. "I am not teaching at the moment."

"Perhaps you would consider sitting a few classes here," Sakaki suggested. "Two of my junior teachers want to join in the Grand Miai with their peers. I've been having them take turns but it would be nice to let them both go."

"My teacher has been doing this all night," Keiko said and gave a long, exaggerated sigh. When Kirin laughed at her, she hid her face and giggled through her fingers.

"Off you go," Sakaki said, giving her ponytail a last pat. "Go and play… it will be time to go in soon."

"She's quite precocious," Kirin said as he watched Keiko skip away to join her rookery.

"So was her mother but luckily Keiko has a sweet and generous nature." Smiling wistfully, Sakaki lowered her voice. "I'm afraid that Kai dotes on her too much."

"I can not fault him for that." Kirin smiled back. "I would spoil her shamelessly too."

"He still feels guilty for all the pain he caused you."

"It was not his fault," Kirin protested. "I have told him – he was only doing his duty as clan leader. It was Ikeike who twisted everything around to suit her."

"Oh, I know that all too well." Now it was Sakaki's turn to scowl. "After you left, she tried to get Kai to take her as a second mate, especially after we had both laid our eggs and I was so busy with the rookery." Her lips grew pale as she suppressed a growl. "I began to have… accidents."

"What?"

"It only took a few incidents – the worst was a couple of cracked boards where I fell through the dock. The sea was very rough and you know how poorly I swim." She sighed. "Kai had Yama investigate and she was not as clever at hiding her tracks as she thought. She had been on restricted duty for several weeks when the Koreans arrived. I was not sorry to see her go."

"And I am glad that she did." Kirin watched the hatchlings at play for a few moments. Keiko had joined a group playing a complicated game involving hopping on one leg and following a leader and falling in a big giggling heap. He couldn't help remembering the Three at this age and how much he had enjoyed teaching young minds. He glanced at Sakaki who had been patiently watching him with a vaguely amused look on her face.

"I suppose," he said dryly, "I could teach a few subjects, if it will lighten the load on your teachers. I have to attend some clan functions with Takakura to represent the Tengu."

"I think we can work around that," Sakaki said agreeably. "I think you'll find our current rookery will keep you busy."

Blowing his whiskers out in a huff, Kirin commented, "And keep me out of trouble?"

Sighing, Sakaki leaned towards him and rested her head on his shoulder for a minute or two. "You do insist on setting ridiculously high goals for yourself," she said at last, "but then that's how you've always been. You hate to lose." She turned her head and looked up at him. "Somehow, I don't think that's changed, _neh_?"

"Well," Kirin raised one eyebrow as he met her gaze, "We shall see."

o o o O O O o o o

Sailing high over the harbor, the Three circled in for a landing on the south horn. There on the rocky outcropping, there was a well-preserved watchtower from days long past when it had served as a lighthouse for fishermen returning to Ishimura. The bottom entrance had been sealed to keep out the curious but the top floors were easily accessible to anyone with wings. Mozu and Takakura tucked in their wings and landed neatly on the open-sided roof but Tancho missed and had to circle around for a second try.

"Honestly, crane-legs," Takakura said as he began to follow Mozu down the trapdoor stairs, "how clumsy can you be?"

Tancho merely smiled. "Not as clumsy as you were with those females tonight. How many times did you get your face slapped?"

"They could not help it," Mozu called up. "It's such a big target!"

"Perhaps Mozu can give you some tips," Tancho continued, "after all, he seems to have attracted a pretty female with very little effort at all."

"She has the face of a goat!" Takakura protested, not at all happy at having the tables turned on him. "She doesn't even speak properly!"

Mozu turned at the foot of the stairs and glared at his long-nosed rookery brother. "You leave Roslin alone," he said, jutting his beak out. "I may not understand half the things that she says but she's been very nice to me. You two went off and left me all alone. I didn't know who to talk to or where to go or anything. If Roslin hadn't come along, I would have returned here long ago!"

Takakura and Tancho looked at each other and then back at Mozu. Tancho cleared his throat. "That's quite a speech for you," he commented. "Just out of curiosity, what have you been drinking?"

"Just that Coca-Cola stuff that Roslin kept bringing me." Mozu frowned and looked at his hands. "I feel strangely jittery for some reason."

"That would be the caffeine," Kirin said, his voice echoing from one of the other rooms. The Three located him in the largest room, sitting cross-legged on his futon with piles of paper stacked around him. "You should drink some water and flush it out of your system before you sleep."

"Is it dangerous?" Mozu asked worriedly.

"No," Kirin said mildly, "but if you're not used to it, caffeine can be too stimulating. It can interfere with restful sleep." He looked up from the book he was reading. "I would have dreams where I was running and never getting anywhere. I always woke up tired." Gesturing to the small brazier in the center of the room, he said, "I was about to have some tea – please join me."

The Three looked at the brazier. There was water heating on it but typically no sign of anything else. They knew this drill – if sensei expected to have tea, they were expected to make it. Without a word, Tancho unpacked the tea set, Mozu dug around in his pack for soothing herbs, and Takakura began unloading the odds and ends that had found their way into his pockets. On a small bamboo mat, he set out some jelly buns wrapped in a paper napkin, bags of snack chips, and another napkin containing sweets. To top it all off, he produced several skewers of chicken yakitori that had been rolled up in brown paper and stuffed up his jacket sleeve. Takakura took two small pieces of fallen brick work and used them to prop the skewers on top of the brazier to heat.

Kirin shook his head. "Honestly, Tak," he said exasperatedly. "What is it with you and taking anything that isn't tied down? If you ask at the kitchens, they'd be happy to give all the food you want."

"Where's the fun in that?" Takakura grinned.

"Well, if Kai catches you at it," Kirin said sternly, "he won't be amused. There's already been one complaint and that Hana girl mentioned you by name."

"If it helps, I ran into her later," Takakura said as he turned the skewers. "She was very cold to me but I apologized." He pointed at Tancho. "He was there – he can back me up on this."

"Oh, he apologized all right," Tancho agreed, "and then she hit him."

Kirin winced. "What did you do?"

"Nothing," Takakura protested. "I was very polite!"

When Kirin cocked an eyebrow at him, Tancho answered, "She claimed he was leering at her, but he was only dipping his nose so he could look her in the eye." He shrugged. "You know how suggestive that can look."

"Tak….." Kirin rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Well, I suppose we can use that excuse if it comes up tomorrow. We're due in the council chambers first thing tomorrow to make a formal greeting to the clan and establish Tak's right to speak for the Tengu."

Mozu finished making the tea and began to pass around cups. "Then what, sensei?"

"You will be free do to whatever you wish. I will be going off to my private exile in the rookery." Kirin sighed and blew softly on his tea to cool it.

"Sensei? What happened?"

Kirin pretended that he hadn't heard and began reading again.

Takakura raised a questioning brow at his rookery brothers. Mozu shrugged his shoulders. Tancho started to do the same thing but then paused thoughtfully for moment. He smacked the heel of his hand against his forehead. Both Mozu and Takakura mouthed "What?"

"I must be the dullest thing in the world," Tancho began lightly. "Instead of filching trifles or being mauled by cute goat girls, I wound up playing baseball."

"How was that?" Takakura asked on cue.

"You know, it's a lot more fun on a regulation field. Toshi and Ariana gave me some pointers and Happa was pleased enough with my batting and catching that he said I could play in the game tomorrow."

"Then we will all be there to cheer you on," said Mozu. "Won't we, sensei?"

"You can go if you like," Kirin said, "I will be teaching."

"That's a shame," Tancho said, "because Ariana was looking forward to seeing you there." He paused when Kirin gave a sudden huff but when nothing else followed, he continued. "When we came back into the compound, her father met us and he seemed eager to talk to her. He had been with Kai just before that and they both had very serious faces."

Mozu's crest rose up. "Isn't Kai the one that you were drinking with earlier, sensei?"

All three of the young Tengu waited breathlessly for a reaction.

"Master Kirin?" Takakura said politely but firmly. "What happened?"

Without looking up, Kirin said flatly, "They know."

"And," Mozu said tentatively, "they do not approve?"

"No," Kirin said as he put his papers aside, "they do not."

Tancho made a face. "Why? Don't they have eyes in their heads?"

"It is not that – in Ishimura, one might have a mate a generation younger but I am considered too old." He sighed again, deeper this time so that his barbels swung in circles. "Since Ariana has already given me permission to court her, they can not take that away but –"

"But what?"

"I agreed that if Ariana is approached by other younger and therefore more suitable males, I must allow them to do so."

"And this is why you're being forced to teach in the rookery?"

"No, I offered to do it." Kirin took another sip of tea. "I can't bear the thought of someone else courting her – there's no reason why I have to watch it. You three have been out of the schoolroom for ages. I enjoy teaching and it will be a good distraction."

"What was that phrase Toshi used earlier?" Tancho drummed his fingers on his chin. "Ah, yes – this really sucks."

Kirin considered that. "Yes, it does, but it is what I have to do." He huffed again lightly and turned his attention back to his books. "Now if you don't mind, I have lesson plans to prepare."

The Three ate their purloined meal in thoughtful silence, each sneaking covert glances at Kirin. When they had finished and tidied up, they retreated to the watchtower roof. It was originally the place where humans lit beacons to guide ships into the harbor but that had been long since taken away.

"Well," said Mozu quietly, "what should we do?"

"We can't let them do this to Master Kirin," Takakura said just as quietly but with more heat. "It occurs to me that only he promised not to interfere – there's no reason why we can't."

Mozu raised his brow ridges. "I don't know…."

"I didn't want to say this in front of sensei," Tancho said, going down on his haunches, "but Happa was paying a lot of attention to Ariana at practice. Toshi told me that Happa talked Graeme into captaining the other team just so Ariana could play shortstop. It's a position that she's always wanted."

"All right," Takakura narrowed his eyes at the changing colors on the horizon. "It's decided – you watch Happa and take care of him if he looks like trouble. Mozu and I will take turns guarding Ariana. If we have to, we can act like we're courting her. That might scare off potential suitors."

"I don't know about that," Mozu began, "I mean, what would Roslin think if I start spending time with Ari-_chan_?"

Takakura put his arm around Mozu. "If you have to, ask Ariana to teach you some French so you can woo your goat girl." He winked. "It's a legitimate excuse, _neh_?"

"Besides," Tancho added, "it's for sensei. How many times has he done things for us?"

Mozu looked cautiously at both of his rookery brothers. "All right," he said, "but I hope you know what we're getting into."

"Hey, we're Tengu… mischief is what we do best."

****

**_To be continued in Part III of "Koiji"... _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Koiji**

**(Love's Pathway)**

A TGS-based story

By C.S. Hayden © 2006

Disclaimer: Gargoyles is the property of Disney and Buena Vista Television. Characters from the fanfics of Kimberly T. appear by permission. Roslin is the property of Kiwifluff, Mozu's #1 fan. All original characters and plot are the creative property of Christi Smith Hayden.

**Part III**

The formal presentation of the Tengu to the Ishimura council went off flawlessly but Kai's responses were chillingly polite. To his credit, Takakura took it all in stride. The young leader-to-be conducted himself well, making a great show of presenting one of Goro's finest tea sets in a handcrafted wooden box to Kai and the Ishimuran council of elders. He even brought up the incident with Hana before Kai had a chance to do it himself.

"Ah, the lovely Hana-_san_." Takakura laughed sheepishly. "I have witnesses who will attest to the sincerity of my apology but I'm afraid that my nose got in the way."

"Your… nose?" Kai asked, raising one brow ridge skeptically.

"In order to look her in the eye, I had to lower my nose like so," Takakura said, demostrating by dipping his long red nose and looking up at them. "To some females, it can look like I've dropped my pants. Older females titter, younger females blush, but I'm afraid that Hana found my nose too offensive for her sensitive tastes."

Yama leaned over Kai's shoulder. "He has a valid point, Kai-_sama_. I have had some experience with Hana in the classroom and she tends to have extreme reactions."

"Ah." Kai nodded and glanced back at Takakura. "I will overlook your youthful indigression this one time, because you are unaccustomed to our ways but from this moment on, you must be on your best behavior. If you wish to represent the Tengu at this gathering, there can be no more incidents like this."

Takakura bowed deeply, his nose nearly brushing the floor. "It will be as you say, Kai-sama. The honor of the Tengu clan is more important that any personal interests that I might have."

Privately, Kirin thought this to be an obsequeous statement but resisted the urge to raise his eyebrow. He was sitting behind and to the right of the young Tengu leader-to-be in the position of advisor, much in the same way that Yama was serving Kai.

Kai bowed graciously from the neck. "We will have a meeting of clans tomorrow evening. You and Kirin-_san_ are invited to attend. We will be discussing free trade, educational exchanges, and similar topics."

Takakura flashed a nervous glance at Kirin, who nodded with a slight curl of his barbels. "We will look forward to it," he said confidently. "Thank you, Kai-_sama_."

They both bowed formally and rose together to leave. Representatives from all of the clans attending the Grand Miai were mingling around the edges of the room. Kirin murmured, "You did that well. I'll see you in the _sojobo_ circle yet."

"Heh, not for a long, long time, sensei." Takakura glanced about the main meeting hall. "I think I'll stay here and observe for a while. Are you off to the schoolroom?"

Kirin was frozen in place. Ariana had just passed by the wide open doorway of the meeting hall, walking arm-and-arm with her brother Graeme. They paused -- Graeme had heard something and turned back for a moment – when Ariana saw him. She smiled and Kirin had taken a step towards her when Brooklyn appeared with a grey-green gargoyle with a bushy mane of brown hair. The stranger threw open his arms and Ariana hugged him gleefully as if she'd known him all her life.

Takakura put a hand on his arm. "Sensei?"

"Yes," Kirin said, unable to watch further. "I'll be in the rookery."

He left before he had to see anything else.

o o o O O O o o o

"Mawson!" Ariana released him and bounced back on her toes. "Happa said you were here!"

"We got in a couple of nights ago," Mawson replied. The burly gargoyle from Antarctica was dressed in his worn leathers and his brown mane was draped over his shoulders like a furry mantle. "I looked for you but I got stuck doing clan diplomacy. Luckily, I've finally wrangled some free time." He raised one brow ridge. "I hear you and Graeme are playing on opposite teams for the big game."

"Yeah, but it's all good – I finally get to play shortstop." She laughed and prodded his chest with one finger. "You'd better watch yourself – nothing's getting by me."

"Then I'll try to hit it far, far away from you."

Ariana cocked her head. "Speaking of things being hit, what happened to your teeth?" She pointed to his one protruding tusk. "Didn't you used to have a matched set?"

"I wish I could say I lost it to a leopard seal," Mawson said sheepishly, "but the fact is that I took a tumble and broke it off. It felt like someone driving a spike into my jaw until I limped into McMurdo Station and had a human doctor take care of it." He peeled a corner of his lip back so she could see the shortened tusk. "He put a steel cap on it for me and everything."

"They have a dentist working in Antarctica?"

"Well, no." He dropped his voice and leaned towards her. "He was a zoologist down from the States to study marine mammals. He'd done the same repair on a walrus at the Indianapolis Zoo."

"Sounds to me like your clan has made progress since you were in Manhattan," Brooklyn said. "How long did it take Cole to talk the elders into working with humans?"

"We got the majority to agree but there's still some stubborn holdouts in the far caverns." Mawson shrugged. "Arthur helped us make contact with the U.S. Marshals out of McMurdo and, after a bit of a rough go on both sides, we managed to come to terms. We established a camp between our caverns and the human settlements. During the summer, we post a wing out there and we do regular rotations."

"Still, that's a great start," Ariana commented. "Anything exciting happen?"

"Last season, we rescued a couple of survey teams out on the ice." Mawson rolled his blue eyes expressively. "It never fails – they tell the new crews not to go off range during the thaws but do they listen? No-o-o-o-o!" He snorted.

"Ari-_chan_!" Takakura strolled up. He wearing grey draped pants with a matching grey jacket with stylized black gingko leaves in a strip along the lapel. "How fortunate! I was hoping to wish you luck before the game. Tancho's looking forward to it – you'll be sure to keep my rookery brother out of trouble, _neh_?" He smiled expectantly at the others, not waiting for introductions. "I am Takakura of the Tengu clan, southwestern Japan," he said in English. "And you are?"

"I'm Mawson of New Camelot, Antarctica," the one-tusked gargoyle said without missing a beat. "Glad to meet you."

"This is my father Brooklyn," Ariana said, "and this is my brother Graeme."

"We've met," Graeme said with an off-hand wave.

"Ah, even I have heard of the most honorable Brooklyn-_san_!" Takakura bowed deeply. "I hope you will forgive me if I say that Ariana makes a most attractive mirror – there is no mistaking that she is your daughter."

"Thank you," Brooklyn said with a shadow of his usual smirk. "I'll agree with you there."

Ariana raised her brow ridges. "Tak?"

"Yes?"

"It's okay, you don't have to try so hard."

Takakura visibly deflated. "Thank Buddha! Being on my best behavior is so draining." He sighed dramatically. "That rude female reported me to Kai."

"Hana?"

Mawson blinked. "Skinny little grey minx, tight red dress?"

"You know her?"

"She was friendly enough until she found out I live in the coldest place on earth." Mawson gave a deep rolling laugh. "Personally, I think the frigid thing would feel right at home!"

"I threw her in a pond for being rude to Ariana and when I tried to apologize, she told me that my nose was obscene." Takakura snorted. "As if I'd never seen my own reflection, _neh_!"

"Silly bint doesn't know what she's missing."

"Too true!" Takakura gave Ariana an arch look. "You realize you've spoiled me for other females. I came here thinking they'd be like you and they all turned out to be complicated!" Even Brooklyn laughed at the joke.

"Okay," Graeme said stepping in between them, "I hate to interrupt all this but Mawson and I have a team practice and I'm pretty sure that Happa has one scheduled as well."

"My brother, the micro-manager," Ariana sighed as Graeme and Mawson left. "Will you be coming to watch, Tak?"

"Of course," Takakura answered. "Mozu and I have promised Tancho that we would. I'm not sure where Mozu is – that goat girl said something about feeding him breakfast – but Tancho went off with Toshi to practice. He's very excited about playing."

"And Kirin?" Ariana tried not to sound to eager. "I saw him with you earlier."

"Ah, that. Takamatsu authorized me to speak for the Tengu but he asked Kirin to sit in as my advisor." He shrugged. "It looks better to the other clans if I have a suitable elder to guide me." When Ariana's smile faltered, he continued in a brighter tone. "He knows about the game, Ari-_chan_. If he can, he'll come."

"Come along, Ari," Brooklyn said brusquely. "You don't want to be late to practice. Nice to meet you, Takakura." He didn't offer her his arm as he had done the previous evening; if anything, he was deliberately keeping her at a distance.

Ariana pretended not to notice but her father's indifference still hurt. "Will you be coming to the game?"

"I have to meet Sata," Brooklyn answered. "She wants me to socialize." He tugged at the Ishimuran style tunic he was wearing. "Do I look all right?"

Glancing over at her father, she scrutinized his wardrobe. Brooklyn was wearing a dark green sleeveless tunic with a wide band of jade green embroidery along the lapel. She walked around him and fixed the knot in the back of his sash. "Mom picked this out to match her outfit, didn't she?"

"Of course."

"I think you'll pass inspection." She gave him a little smirk. "Which group is trying to butter up Mom now?"

"The Koreans." Brooklyn rolled his eyes. "We don't know much about them. If it wasn't for Kai keeping contact with them and the Chinese, I doubt they'd be involved in this at all."

They walked a bit further without speaking.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

Ariana hadn't felt this awkward since Brooklyn had walked in on her after she'd finally developed breasts and her father had gotten undeniable proof that she wasn't a little girl anymore. He hadn't been able to look her in the eye for over a week.

"Do you think," she began carefully, "that you and Mom might be free later?"

"Maybe, if I can keep her away from tea parties." Brooklyn glanced at her and raised one brow ridge. "Why do you ask?"

"There's something that we need to talk about and I'd like to talk to you both at the same time."

Brooklyn stared at her with a hurt look in his eyes. He turned away.

"Dad?" Ariana called after him. "It's going to be okay."

He didn't look back.

o o o O O O o o o

Mizuumi was standing in the doorway of the kitchens with her head tilted to one side to make her twisted horn less obvious. "I already discussed this with Toshi," she said as she regarded Happa suspiciously. "I told him that we would make up bento boxes for your after game celebration. Please don't ask me to add anything more to it – I'll be scrimping on portions for dinner as it is!"

Behind her back, a young grey-skinned female with dark hair and a ridged fin running down the center of her head was going along the counter and putting various items in a basket. She looked up just once at Happa and nodded before slipping out a side door.

"You're right, of course," Happa said. "I just want everything to go smoothly tonight so I thought I'd double-check, that's all." He grinned sheepishly and ran a hand along the back of his head. "So sorry for troubling you."

"It's probably just nerves," Mizuumi agreed. "Good luck with your game. I know Kawa and Kenun are looking forward to it."

Happa thanked her and left the kitchens, strolling away until Mizuumi went back inside. He looked around and parted the shubberies along the walk, ducking through the branches. Generations of stone skin crunched beneath his feet as he stepped into a gravelled passageway between the buildings. As a hatchlings, Happa and his rookery mates had the run of these hidden places in the clan compound and even though he had outgrown them, they were still useful.

"Galena?" he called softly.

"Here!" Galena popped up from behind a stack of plastic bins. Unlike the rest of his rookery, Galena had been born halfway across the world in Mexico. She and her birth parents returned with Yama after his journeys and had been accepted into the Ishimura clan. Now many years later, she spoke Japanese and English as well as her native Spanish. This gift with languages had made her a perfect translator with so many visitors in the compound. Happa was lucky that she was able to find time to help him.

"Were you able to get everything?"

"Yes," she said, holding out a basket, "I smuggled out two bento boxes plus enough ingredients for you to make tea. I have all the utensils that you'll need out at the pavilion." She reached out and put her hand on Happa's forearm. "Everything will be ready for you, I promise."

"I just hope I don't make a horrible mess out of the tea ceremony." He looked at his wide hands. "I know I'm going to do something wrong – all those tools to keep track of and—"

Galena reached out and took his hands. "You," she said firmly, "are going to be fine. The last time we practiced, you did very well. Just take it slow and remember, the tea ceremony is a poem that you are performing just for her." She smiled shyly. "Think of it just that way."

Nodding slowly, Happa smiled back. "All right," he said breathlessly, "I'll do exactly as you say." He was so occupied with his plans that the wistful look in her eyes when unnoticed.

o o o O O O o o o

News of the substitute teacher raised the noise level in the classroom to an all-time high. Everyone was speculating on just who the new teacher would be and Keiko's shrill voice pierced the dull roar as she kept talking about their rookery mother's friend that she had met only the night before. They hardly noticed when the sliding door opened and closed.

Kirin strode in with an armload of odd items – newspaper, a bucket, a melon, and his sword case. He covered the teacher's desk with the newspaper and carefully positioned the melon in the exact center of it.

"Class, come to attention!" he barked out sharply.

A few hatchlings hurried to their places but most of the young gargoyles were still chattering amongst themselves. Raising a hairy eyebrow, Kirin placed his sword case on a neighboring stool and opened it leisurely. He eyed the class and clucked disapprovingly under his tongue.

"Everyone, take your places!" he commanded in a firm voice. "It is time to begin your lessons!"

Keiko and her friends quickly found their spots but a burst of rude laughter came from a group of boys in the corner. With a sudden roar, Kirin whipped his short sword out of the case and sliced the melon into eight equal pieces before the hatchlings could blink. Indeed, some of them had eyes as wide open as their mouths.

Wiping his wakizashi on a cloth, Kirin continued mildly, "You may address me as Master Kirin or as Sensei. I will be teaching this class while your regular teachers are participating in the Grand Miai." He gave a baleful stare at the boys that were tardy in taking their seats. "I trust I will not have a discipline problem in here. You see," he continued placing his short sword in the case, "that was my sword for small cutting jobs. This," he took out his tachi and slowly pulled back the sheath a few inches, "is what I use for dismembering bodies."

Several of the more boisterous boys swallowed hard.

"Now that we understand one another," Kirin continued mildly as he put his swords away in their case, "I will allow you to ask me three questions to begin class. Who would like to start?"

Glancing around at her rookery mates, little Keiko raised her hand. "Was your mother a dragon?" A nervous giggle traveled around the room. "Well, you look like one."

Kirin hid his smile behind the cabinet door as he put his sword case inside. "My parents were both gargoyles, as were yours. Next question?"

"Have you really dismembered a body?" This came from a chubby male in baggy striped shorts.

"Yes." Kirin locked the cabinet and returned to the desk.

"Why?"

"It made it easier to clean up the mess," Kirin answered bluntly as he put the melon into the bucket and the newspaper into the wastebasket. "Are there any other questions?"

"What kind of teacher carries a sword?" asked a skinny male hatchling with two-fingered hands. "None of our other teachers do, not even Kusa."

"Kusa…," Kirin said the name thoughtfully. The image of a shell pink female with short black hair came to mind; she had been in the dojo almost constantly when he had been training with Master Setsu. "Ah… she would be a martial arts instructor, _neh_?"

"She's the best fighter in the clan!"

"Well, I carry these swords because I am a weaponsmaster," Kirin said seriously. "Master Setsu started training me when I was a hatchling not much older than you. I know how to use many different kinds of weapons. If you will behave yourselves and do the assignments I give you, I may take you to the dojo and begin your sword training."

"Really?"

"All right!!"

"Settle down – it's time to start." He pulled down a map of Japan. "In my travels, I have gone from one side of Japan to the other. Let us begin our lesson tonight with geography…."

o o o O O O o o o

"What's wrong?" Midori asked as she sat down next to Ariana.

"Oh, I've been trying to find Kirin all night," Ariana said glumly. "I need to talk to him in the worst way but it's like everyone's giving me the runaround."

"Even his students?"

"Especially them!" Ariana snorted. "They've been hovering around me all night but it's weird – it's like they're running defense. Every time a guy gets near me, even if it just to say hello or something, Tak or Tancho or even Mozu just pop up and get in their face! When I ask them about Kirin, they just say, 'Oh, you know sensei, he's probably doing such-and-such, blah-blah-blah…'" She sighed. "I'm honestly tempted to haul off and deck them."

"I see…" Midori glanced around the courtyard and pursed her lips speculatively. Tancho was sitting a few yards away watching Toshi who was attempting to juggle three baseballs. "Let me try something, okay?"

Without another word, Midori got up and sashayed over to Tancho. Considering that she was wearing one of the shortest cheongsams that Ariana had ever seen – there were flashes of the matching pink satin briefs as her tail swished from side to side – Midori had the attention of most males by the time she'd gone a few steps. She barely glanced at Toshi but went directly to Tancho and parked herself in his lap, wiggling about until she was comfortable. Toshi dropped a baseball on his foot but was too busy staring with his mouth open to notice.

Tancho's eyes were as wide as his arched brows could go. "H- hello there…" he managed to get out. "And what did I do to deserve this honor?"

"Oh, no particular reason," Midori said in a low, teasing voice. "Can't I just be friendly?"

"I guess not."

Midori crossed her legs. "Oops," she said as she slid a little. "You better hold on to me. My bottom's a little slippery." Putting action to words, she took his left hand and put it on her thigh just above her knee. "There, that feels better… doesn't it?"

"Um, yes…?" Tancho's grey cheeks were turning pink. "It feels very nice."

Sighing dramatically so he could watch her chest expand, Midori idly ran a finger down his chest. "I wish I could feel better," she said, pouting just a little, "but I feel so badly for Ari-_chan_. She can't find Kirin-_san_ anywhere. It's making her so very sad." She sniffed and snuggled in under Tancho's chin like she was a kitten. "It makes me want to cry!"

Meanwhile, Toshi had wandered over to join Ariana. "What is she up to?"

"I'm not sure," Ariana answered back, "but I think I should take notes."

Tancho became alarmed when Midori began to weep into his grey tunic. "Um, Mi-_chan_, we gave sensei our word. I can't tell Ariana where he is."

"But you could tell me…" Her eyes were wet and shining as she looked up at him hopefully. "Please? It would make me SO happy!" She lowered her lashes and dropped her voice. "I would be very, very grateful." Leaning in with each word, she was less than a finger width from kissing him.

A bead of sweat rolled down the side of Tancho's face. His lips moved but only Midori could hear what he was saying. She glanced over her shoulder and winked.

"Offhand," Toshi commented, "I think Mi-_chan_ made him talk."

"Shouldn't you be jealous?" Ariana asked as they watched Midori whisper something back in Tancho's ear. She smiled and nuzzled his cheek.

"Of Midori or of Tancho?" Toshi chuckled. "It's okay – Mi-_chan_ is sworn to the temple so nothing will come of this. She likes to flirt and I like to watch." He smiled and nudged Ariana with his elbow. "Who better to teach Tancho about females, _neh_?"

As they watched, Midori nuzzled Tancho's cheek and then slowly slid off of his lap. He had a dazed expression as she walked away. "Got it," Midori said smugly as she got closer. "Where do you suppose one might find a teacher, hmm?"

"Remember?" Toshi said, nudging Ariana with his elbow. "I took you there the night we played ball with the hatchlings."

"Of course!" Ariana smacked her hand against her forehead. "Why didn't I think of that?" She gave Midori a quick hug. "You wanna come with?"

"No, I promised to give Tancho a little reward." Midori flashed a naughty grin as she turned back towards him.

"Don't tire him out," Toshi called after her. "He's got to play ball later!"

o o o O O O o o o

The delegates from the Pukhan clan in Korea had taken over a pavilion that overlooked the harbor where their boat was moored. Both the Korean and Chinese gargoyles had refused the use of Xanacorp jets, preferring to make their way to Ishimura on their own. They had draped the pavilion with swatches of gold-trimmed scarlet fabrics, giving it the air of an exotic tent. A low table was placed in the center of the room with large cushions to sit on. Lady Dae was presiding over the intimate gathering, sitting at the table with Brooklyn and Sata while the other Korean gargoyles ringed the room. She was wearing a long-sleeved gold tunic with embroidered edging and a high-waisted pleated skirt of dark red that accented her bronze skin.

"This is _sujeonggwa_," Lady Dae said as she poured the red liquid into black lacquer ware cups. "It is a traditional Korean fruit punch that we serve for special occasions."

Sata took the cup offered to her and tasted it. "Interesting," she commented. "It's both hot and spicy, yet sweet at the same time. What is it made of?"

Dae nodded towards one of the other Korean females who answered, "It's made from dried persimmons, cinnamon and ginger."

"Ah, I have always enjoyed persimmons," Sata said with a gracious smile. "The American variety is too sweet for my tastes but the Asian varieties are deliciously tart."

Brooklyn's eyes widened slightly as he tasted his. "Well, this explains why Yong and Jin-ho didn't even blink at Broadway's four-alarm chili." He gave a half-laugh. "They never complained but I think they found our food bland."

"Our young warriors learned a great deal from your clan," Lady Dae said. "They had much to tell us about life in Manhattan. It is strange to think that you would ally yourselves so closely with humans."

"We think of it as a partnership," Sata said, "no different than the alliance that gargoyles and humans have had here in Ishimura for centuries."

"Ah, but Ishimura does not rely on humans exclusively for their livelihood," Dae countered. "They support their clan through fishing and farming and through various handicrafts. From what we have heard, you live at the beck and call of your human hosts. One wonders if you do not find it oppressive."

"We may have had a rocky start," Brooklyn said, narrowing his eyes at her implications, "but eventually Xanatos came to realize that we were equals. Now we work together to protect both Castle Wyvern and the city of Manhattan. It's all part of our protectorate."

"David Xanatos?" Her hawk's eyes sharpened. "Of Xanatos Enterprises, owner of the Xanacorp building in Sendai City?"

"Xanatos has his fingers in a lot of pies." He shrugged. "Success is his idea of immortality."

Sata picked up on the cautious tone in her mate's voice. "We must all strive to achieve our own forms of immortality, _neh_?" She laughed. "Mine came purely by accident when Brooklyn-san whisked me away and brought me here to the future."

"Ah, yes…. It must have been a difficult transition from the twelfth century, was it not?"

"Not so! We traveled quite a bit, and as they say, travel broadens the mind."

"This is quite so. Our journey here was also an adventure."

As Sata and Lady Dae exchanged small talk, Brooklyn was becoming uneasy. He had been in a bad mood to begin with but bits of the conversation were sticking out at him. Their adventures with the Phoenix Gate had become common knowledge among most gargoyle clans but even then, they were careful not to reveal all the facts. The thought that anyone outside of Ishimura would know what time period Sata originally came from stuck in his craw.

The floorboards vibrated. "There you are," Lady Dae said, turning halfway to greet the new arrival. "Come here and greet our guests."

A bronze male that was nearly as broad as he was tall entered and carefully lowered himself to the floor. "Brooklyn," he said as he bowed solemnly, "and Lady Sata – I am pleased to see you again." His skin had a greenish cast; by contrast, Lady Dae's bronze skin seemed almost brown. He was wearing a dark gray sleeveless tunic fastened with ornate knots along his right collar bone.

"I heard that you were here, Yong," Sata replied graciously. "I'm surprised that you're not at the baseball game with the others. As I recall, you enjoyed going to the Yankee games when you visited us in New York."

"Yes," Yong said with a faint smile, "that was a rare treat. Ariana was very kind to explain the finer nuances of American baseball."

"Both Ariana and Graeme are playing in tonight's game," Brooklyn said, dropping a hint. "They're playing on opposite sides this time so it should be an interesting game."

"Happa came by after our arrival and asked if I wanted to play," Yong said, "but my size makes it difficult. I will compete in wrestling during the martial arts tournament later this week."

"I believe," Lady Dae said as she looked at him from under lowered eyelids, "that the least you could do is support your friends. Ariana might be pleasantly surprised to see you there." She raised one brow ridge slightly and the air in the room grew chill.

Yong straightened up under her gaze. "That is an excellent idea, Lady Dae." He turned to Brooklyn. "Will you be going?"

In truth, Brooklyn was of two minds about attending the ball game. After his brief display of temper the previous night, he and Ariana had been walking on eggshells around each other. It didn't help at all that Ariana had asked to speak to him and Sata. Whatever it was that their daughter had to say to them, he was damned certain that he didn't want to hear it. Still, he reasoned, Ariana had given Mawson an enthusiastic greeting so why not stack the deck?

"Yes," Brooklyn said at last, "if you like, we can go there together."

"And you, Lady Sata?" Dae asked. "Will you be attending the game?"

"Regretfully, no," Sata replied politely. "Lady Sakaki is having a showing of the clan's kimono collection. Have you met her?"

"We have met before – Pukhan and Ishimura have kept in touch over the years."

"I've offered to lend her my wedding kimono." Sata glanced fondly at Brooklyn. "In all our journeys, that and my swords were the only things that I kept from my own time."

"Will you restore it to the Ishimura collection?" Dae asked with interest. "It originally belonged to Ishimura, did it not?"

Sata pursed her lips thoughtfully. "True, but I have always hoped that Ariana would wear it one day at her own wedding. I think that is why I've kept it with me all these years."

"I remember fondly the finery from my mating ceremony," Lady Dae said with a faint smile. "What an honor it must have been to be allowed to take it with you."

"It was hardly an honor," Brooklyn said, getting irritated with Dae's innuendos, "the Phoenix Gate crashed our wedding. She just happened to be wearing it at the time."

"Brooklyn-_san_!" Sata managed to sound polite but the steely glint in her eye told him otherwise. "It was an accident, but fortunately one that can be easily remedied." She turned back to Lady Dae. "You are more than welcome to come with me to the kimono showing and witness it."

"I only wish that I could," the Korean gargoyle said with a faint bow, "but unfortunately, I have other duties to attend to. My clan is preparing a proposal for the world council and we hope it will be received favorably." She lowered her eyelids and smiled like a cat with a mouthful of cream.

After the females observed a few more social niceties, Brooklyn was able to leave with Yong on foot while Sata took to her wings to head back to their quarters to retrieve her kimono. He barely had a chance to pass on Ariana's message; for some reason, Sata was short-tempered with him. Brooklyn merely sighed and commented to Yong, "Well, that's two females mad at me tonight. How are you doing?"

Yong shrugged with a barely noticeable motion of his head and shoulders. "I am to do what is expected of me. What else matters?" He kept walking down the slope of the hill like an automaton.

Brooklyn cocked a brow ridge at the broad-chested Korean gargoyle. Yong had been one of the more reserved guests at the Junior Leadership conference that Wyvern had hosted five years ago but even then he had showed a wry sense of humor once he came out of his shell. "Are you all right? We haven't heard much from you or anyone in Pukhan in a long time."

They were down at the bottom of the hill when Yong finally answered. "A great deal has happened in the past five years." He seemed reluctant to meet Brooklyn's eyes. "Our clan leader died – he was old, it was not unexpected – but when our second and his mate took over, things changed."

"I'm sorry to hear to that," Brooklyn answered. "Sometimes it's a tough transition when a new leader is chosen."

Looking back over his shoulder, Yong said quietly, "If only they were."

o o o O O O o o o

Ariana was furious by the time she reached the rookery courtyard. To think that she had been worried sick about Kirin when he'd been perfectly safe all along! The sound of children's voices led her past the velvety green lawn and around the corner to a small courtyard. Kirin was sitting in the middle of a circle of hatchlings that he was directing with imperious gestures of a closed fan. It seemed to be a teaching game involving math that required much clapping and giggling.

Some of her temper dissipated as Ariana leaned against a wall and watched him. She'd never really seen Kirin actually teaching; the Three had long since finished their studies by the time she'd arrived in the Tengu village. A tiny girl burst into tears when she couldn't solve her number problem just right. Kirin patiently went through the exercise with her until she solved it and was rewarded with an indulgent smile.

A blue-skinned rookery keeper appeared and called the class in to have a meal. Kirin took notice of Ariana at that point, looking away guiltily. He stood up and Ariana was pleasantly surprised to see that he was wearing a new tunic. She had honestly thought that he would have gone back to wearing the comfortable grey tunic that he'd worn among the Tengu. This new outfit was slate blue and cut in the Ishimura style with three-quarter length sleeves and thigh-length hip-panels, all decorated with a diamond pattern.

"No wonder I couldn't find you – I was looking for that ratty grey thing you always wear," Ariana said as she walked towards him.

"Sakaki expects her teachers to dress appropriately," he said dismissively. "This is one of my old tunics – she found it in wardrobe storage."

"Well, I suppose that's where you disappeared to last night." Ariana briefly considered how to proceed and then plowed straight ahead. "Tak and Tancho wouldn't tell me where you were tonight."

Kirin began to gather his teaching materials into a bin in an obvious ploy to avoid looking at her. "But you got it out of Mozu."

"No, Roslin snatched him away before I could ask. I had to find out from Midori."

"Midori?" Kirin made a face. "How did she--?"

"Never mind – long story." Ariana sighed. "What are you doing? I thought you came here to court me, not to let the Three do it for you. I haven't seen you since the movies and tonight you've been avoiding me."

"I thought it might be best if we were not together quite so much," he began in well-rehearsed tones. "Besides, Sakaki wanted to give her younger teachers the chance to mingle. I've missed teaching little ones. I started with the Three when they were much older."

"Kirin, cut the crap. What's REALLY going on?"

"Ari-_chan_, it is nothing, really--"

She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him. "Kir-rin….."

Kirin turned his back on her to put away the bin just inside the schoolroom. It was a delaying tactic if Ariana had ever seen one. Whatever it was, he was very unhappy about it. She decided to up the stakes.

"If you want to court me," she said quietly but firmly, "you won't play games with me. I want us to be honest with each other."

His head turned just slightly. "The truth can be very cruel."

"I can take it – can you?"

"I can't -- we agreed not to involve you."

Ariana made an exasperated noise. "Come on! If it's about me, then I'm in it! Spill, all ready!!"

"It is simply this -- I have agreed not to interfere if another male wishes to court you," Kirin said, unable to look at her. "Ari-_chan_, it is the honorable thing to do. You deserve a younger, more suitable male than an over-the-hill warrior like me."

"My father and Kai put you up to this." Her voice had a hard edge. "I saw the funny looks they were both giving you at the tea ceremony. I know there's something going on."

"Brooklyn confronted me while I was drinking with Kai." He sighed bitterly. "He was very angry, and rightly so. He felt I had deceived him and your mother by not voicing my intentions to court you. Kai came up with the compromise and I agreed to it to save face with your father."

"Oh, Dad…." Ariana could only imagine what had happened. Brooklyn was cool and level-headed most of the time but her uncles still talked about what a hothead he had been in his youth. If there was one thing that would set Brooklyn off, Ariana knew that a threat to his family would do it every time. "I wondered if he knew -- no wonder he's in such bad mood! He wouldn't even look at me tonight."

"I will not alienate you from your family, _bishoujo_. It is disrespectful."

"Kirin…" She tapped her foot impatiently. "What do YOU want?"

"It doesn't matter." He kicked a stone off into the grass. "What I want has never mattered here." He huffed loudly, finally working up the nerve to look at her. "I wanted to court you in the open but now I'm not even allowed that!" He held his arms stiffly at his sides, flexing and unflexing his hands into tight fists.

"Well, I don't know about you," Ariana said after a few moments, "but I need this." She went to him and deliberately tucked herself into his arms.

Kirin fought the urge – she could tell by the tightness in his chest –but it was only a moment or two before he relaxed and held her. "_Bishoujo_," he whispered into her hair. "I am so sorry – it was the only way they would let me be with you." He sighed deeply. "It was all I could do not to go to you earlier this evening. I wanted to but Kai was watching. If I break my word to him, my honor will mean nothing."

For a few minutes, Ariana was content to simply rest in his embrace, allowing her body to be still while her mind raced around in circles. In typical bushido fashion, Kirin had allowed the needs of others to supercede his own. She could understand why he did it – Sata had made sure that she and Graeme knew bushido inside and out – but that didn't change the unfairness of it all.

"Okay," she said finally, "so you agreed not to interfere – you didn't agree to quit, did you?"

Kirin gave a surprised-sounding huff. "No…," he said, "I am expected to look the other way when younger males pursue you. Nothing was said about anything else."

"That still means that you can court me. I suggest that you get on with it and to hell with what anyone else says."

"But your father—"

"—doesn't always know what's best for me." She turned her head to meet his eyes. "The female chooses and a male cannot influence her choice. That goes for fathers too."

He smiled self-consciously. "And hard-headed older males?"

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Especially you."

"We will need to say something to Sata and Brooklyn about this. We've kept this from them far too long."

"Yes, we should," Ariana said as she pulled away, "but first, I've got to go play shortstop. Are you going to come and watch?"

"This would explain your strange outfit."

Ariana frowned – she was wearing black shorts and a white tank top with a red arm band. "Yeah, well," she began, "I know it's not very feminine–"

"On the contrary, you look beautiful in whatever you wear. Besides," he said, pointing to her right arm. "Tancho had one of those bands on earlier. It's for the game, _neh_?"

"Yeah, Happa was all for uniforms but Midori convinced him that we should just wear neutral colors and colored arm bands. The east team is wearing red and the west team is wearing blue." She tilted her head to the side and gave him her most winsome grin. "So, are you going to come or what?"

Kirin raised both eyebrows. "You're trying to manipulate me, wench."

"Is it working?"

"Hmmph." He nuzzled her brow ridges. "I'll see what I can do but I still have to give the class a martial arts lesson. They're nearly at an age to begin weapons training so Sakaki asked me to evaluate them."

"Hey, bring them along," Ariana said. "Kids love baseball."

"Perhaps I will."

o o o O O O o o o

On the western edge of the Ishimura compound, a newly harvested field had been converted to a regulation-sized baseball diamond. Both humans and gargoyles had watched in amusement as Happa and Toshi had organized work crews to re-plow and harrow the field to make a smooth infield and to sow the outfield with quick-growing barley. The fresh new shoots made a bright green carpet that they could play on now and harvest later. It was, as Kai observed, almost worth making baseball a regular part of the growing season.

To complete the effect, the ball players had erected a backstop of poles and leftover fencing and, on the other side of a low wall that already bordered the field, they had built two sections of bleachers from cinder blocks and lumber. Happa and Graeme had been there for nearly an hour, checking out the condition of the field and checking in their players. Graeme was already warming up his team – five from London and three from Antarctica. One of Lucy and Dodger's rookery brothers who resembled a spiked dragon was proving to be a good catcher with a strong arm.

"Who's that?" Toshi asked.

"His name's Musgrave," Happa answered back. "He bats cricket-style but he hits very hard grounders." He pointed out the others. "Prongs, the one that looks like a deer, is playing left field and Dorcas, the ginger-colored cat, is playing first base."

"I thought Dodger was doing that."

"So did he." Happa smirked. "She put him in his place."

"Oh, really?" Toshi laughed. "Speaking of pushy females, here comes Midori." He cupped his hands and shouted, "Well? Did he survive?"

Midori circled in, Tancho trailing behind her like a dog on an invisible leash. She landed and wrinkled her nose as she walked past Happa and Toshi to take her place in the stands. Tancho stumbled on his landing but didn't seem to mind. He had a ridiculously silly smile on his face.

Scowling, Happa asked, "Is he drunk?"

Toshi snickered. "Don't worry. He'll snap out of it." As other players began to arrive, he took advantage of the distraction and took a seat on the wall next to Tancho. "So?" he said in a low voice. "How was it?"

"Interesting," Tancho said thoughtfully. "Kissing Midori is like having dessert before dinner." He glanced at her over his shoulder. "Do all females taste sweet like that?"

"It's the lip gloss," Toshi said. "Strawberry."

"Mmmm." Tancho unconsciously licked his lips. "And so very soft – she makes a most pleasant armful." He raised one brow ridge. "I could get used to that."

Laughing, Toshi clapped the grey-skinned Tengu on the shoulder. "Come on, Tancho – let's impress Mi-_chan_ with our amazing ball playing skills. Who knows? Maybe she'll have kisses for both of us!"

Happa exchanged a few words with a shorter russet-colored gargoyle with a wily expression and sent him and his companions off to warm up. "Li Kao brought two of his rookery brothers to play for us," he reported to Toshi. "That brings us up to eight – where's Ariana?" He looked around anxiously. "She missed practice. I haven't seen her today, have you?"

Toshi blinked mildly. "Well, yes… she and Midori were with Tancho and me earlier. She went on an errand but I'm sure she'll be here, Happa. You know how much she was looking forward it."

"You're sure?" Happa chewed on his lip. "She didn't say where she was going?"

Toshi and Tancho glanced at each other. "She didn't mention anything to us," Toshi said, his three-pronged brow ridge arched in an innocent curve. "You could ask Midori, I suppose, but she's busy socializing."

The three of them craned their necks to look back at Midori, who was chatting avidly to a number of young females, as well to Takakura and to Mozu, who had Roslin sitting practically in his lap. She saw them and waved without a pause in her conversation.

"No," Happa said slowly, "I don't think I could get in a word edgewise."

"Besides, if you're looking for Ari-_chan_," Tancho said as he gazed over Happa's head, "here she comes now."

They all looked up as Ariana skimmed over the backstop and came in for a landing along the first base line. She bounced up on her toes and trotted over. "Hey, guys… ready to kick some tail?"

"You look happy," Toshi observed. "Find what you were looking for?"

"Oh, yeah," she said as she tied her hair up in a ponytail with a red scrunchie. "No thanks to some people." She smacked Tancho with her tail.

"Hey!"

"So, scoped out the competition yet?" Ariana asked as she began to stretch out by linking her hands behind her back and lifting her arms up. "You'll have to watch out for Mawson. He taught baseball to his entire rookery and I understand he even got up a team to play against the humans at McMurdo Station. Leith and Ross are two of his best players – they specialize in double plays."

"Really?" Happa glanced sharply at the field. "How do you know this?"

"Please! You're not the only one that emails me!" Ariana laughed up at him. "Hey, is that Li Kao? Great – he brought Ox and Shen with him! Hey, how are you?" She was trotting away to greet the Chinese gargoyles on their team before she finished talking.

Happa trailed after her. "Ariana?"

Li Kao, the russet male with the foxy face, was accepting an enthusiastic hug and introducing his rookery brothers. "This is my friend from America! Isn't she lovely? Just wait until you see her in action – you won't believe it!"

"A thousand pardons," Happa said with a polite bow, "if I could please have a word with you, Ari-_chan_?" He led her away to a quiet spot away from the others.

"What?" Ariana asked. "If this is about playing shortstop, I've got it down cold." She grinned at him. "Don't worry – nothing's getting by me!"

"No, no… I have every confidence in you." Happa took a deep breath. "I was wondering if you'd like to join me for dinner afterwards."

"That's right," Ariana said absently as she scanned the gathering crowd, "we were all going to have a picnic on the beach. Toshi told me he had made special arrangements for it."

"Well, yes, but I had something a little more special in mind—"

Ariana's eyes lit up. "I'll be – DAD!!" She waved, turning back for a moment to say, "Happa, whatever you have planned is fine, really. Just a minute, okay? I want to make sure Dad has a good seat." She trotted over to the wall where Brooklyn and his wide bronze companion were waiting. "Yong! It's great to see you!"

"Ariana." Yong bowed somberly but broke into a smile when she gave him a quick hug. "I am looking forward to seeing you play."

"He was in the Pukhan pavilion," Brooklyn explained, "and I brought him along for company."

Glancing up at him through her bangs, Ariana said, "I wasn't sure you'd come."

"I hadn't decided," Brooklyn said with a non-commital shrug, "but Broadway will kill me if I don't give him a play-by-play of the game later." He laughed. "I'm not sure, but I think he and Lex have a bet on it."

"Oh? And who are you betting on?"

Brooklyn gave her a mock scowl. "Please – me, take sides between you and Graeme? I'd never hear the end of it." He smiled and Ariana smiled back. For a moment, they both seemed to working up the nerve to speak but then they were interrupted.

"Brooklyn-_san_!" Kai threaded his way through the growing crowd. "I see you've come to cheer on our ballplayers too!" He motioned for Happa to come nearer. "Are you ready?"

"We're just waiting for Yama," Happa answered. "He's offered to be umpire."

Kai looked back toward the main hall. "He's on his way -- I can see him from here. Have you chosen someone to throw out the first ball? That's traditional, yes?"

"Well," Happa glanced anxiously at Ariana, "I was wondering if Brooklyn-_san_ would like to have that honor."

"Me?" Brooklyn's brow ridges went up to his horns.

"That's a great idea!" Ariana shot an admiring grin back at Happa who smiled back at her. "Why should Mom have all the fun? Say yes, Dad!"

"Well…," Brooklyn glanced at Kai, who nodded. "I suppose so. Why not? Sounds fun."

Yama landed next to the pitcher's mound and beckoned to the captains of the teams. After a brief conference, he motioned to Brooklyn to come out onto the field.

"Play Ball!"

o o o O O O o o o

Sata found Sakaki awash in a sea of beautiful chaos. The buttery yellow female had separated a section of the main hall with sliding panels and was putting antique kimonos on display from the clan's collection. She was assisted in this task by pink-skinned Sora who was wearing a dark blue _yukuta_ with moonflowers winding all over it. Miya, a white-haired elder,was tying an elaborate obi on a younger grey-skinned female who was wearing a brightly-colored _furisode_ with long sweeping sleevesSakaki straightened the folds of the kimono that she had just hung and was standing back to admire her work when she noticed the new arrival.

"Ah, Sata-_sama_!" Sakaki called out. "I'm so glad you're here! Sora and I have saved the best spot for you." She gestured towards a black lacquered wooden rack centered between four already hung robes. "You've met Miya and this is Hana – she has offered to model for us tonight."

"I am most grateful to have this moment to speak to you," Sata said as she came into the room, "because there is a serious matter that I wish to discuss."

Sakaki exchanged an anxious glance with both Sora and Miya; Hana had retreated to a polite distance. "Of course," she said, "I am at your service."

"I was just meeting with the Korean delegation," Sata said, "and our hostess made a comment that reminded me that I have been remiss in my obligations to Ishimura."

_"Neh?" _

"She said that it must have been an honor to be allowed to take my wedding kimono with me." Sata smiled ruefully. "The truth was that it was a complete accident. If the Phoenix Gate had not arrived just as our ceremony was concluding, I would have returned it to the clan for other brides to wear." She knelt in front of the rack and set the box in her arms on the floor. Opening it, she carefully lifted out the garment on top – a rich dark green brocade _uchikake_ overkimono decorated with dancing cranes and sprays of gold and ivory chrysanthemums. Beneath it was an elegant _shiro-maku_, a snow white silk kimono with intricate embroidery of silvery cranes flying across moonlit clouds.

"O-o-o-oh!" Miya came forward. "I saw a drawing of this once in the clan scrolls when I was just a hatchling. The artist did not do it justice – this is exquisite! I never thought I would see a kimono from the Kamakura period. We had to sell so many of our older robes over the years, especially during the war, that we don't have anything like this in the clan collection."

"It's gorgeous!" Hana breathed, unable to resist the opening of the box. "You're so generous to be putting it on display!"

Sata shook her head. "On the contrary -- I have been far too selfish." She gazed at the kimono wistfully for a moment, her eyes focusing on faraway memories. Biting her lip, she thrust the _uchikake_ at Sakaki. "This was never mine to keep. I've decided to return it to Ishimura – but with one condition." She smiled wanly. "I want the next female to wear it to be Ariana, for whenever she decides to take a mate. Can you promise me that, Sakaki-_san_?"

With her eyes as round as saucers, Sakaki bowed deeply and took the garment reverently from Sata's fingers. "Oh, most honored Ancestress," she said in a hushed voice, "in front of these witnesses, I swear that your conditions will be met." She smiled breathlessly. "Ariana will make a most beautiful bride."

"What is that Western saying?" Miya pursed her lips and tapped her cheek with one finger. "Ah, yes – 'Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue.'" She beamed at them. "This will be a lucky robe for a mating ceremony, neh? It is both old and new and borrowed and here –" she pointed to a stream of azure silk from which gold and pale green reeds were growing. "—here is the blue!"

"It certainly brought me luck for all those years that we spent traveling," Sata said fondly. She gathered the white bridal kimono from the box and carried it to the wooden rack. "I shall have to thank Lady Dae. If she hadn't made the comments that she did, I would have not had the strength to do this."

"Lady Dae?" Sakaki said as she brought over a small hand-held steamer to smooth away the wrinkles left from the folds. "Who is that?"

"She is the chief female delegate from Korea," Sata answered, occupied for a moment with evening the drape of the kimono on the stand. "I met her only last night, at Red Wind's tea party." The impact of Sakaki's words finally sank in and they made Sata pause in her task. "Do you mean that you do not know her? She said that she knew you."

Sakaki frowned. "That is odd," she said thoughtfully. "I've met most of the clan representatives that have arrived for the Grand Miai but I don't recall her. Still," she said as she resumed steaming, "the Koreans seldom bring females with them when they visit. It's entirely possible that she meant that she's heard of me, not that she's actually met me."

"I suppose that might be what she meant."

"In fact, when the Koreans came here in nineteen ninety-two," Sora said as she helped fit the sleeve of the _ushikake_ over the kimono sleeve, "one of our females went back with them. It caused quite a fuss, as I recall, but I was still studying with my rookery. It was over and done almost before we took notice of it."

"Yes," Miya added as she moved around to the back to adjust the drape of the fabric, "but it was a timely solution to a most unfortunate situation. The female in question had been making trouble but the Korean second-in-command had taken a fancy to her." The white-haired elder gave a cautious look at Sakaki from behind the kimono. "It was for the best all around. I'm sure she made herself at home with the Koreans and has prospered there."

Sakaki made a little snort through her nose and said nothing.

"Ah." Sata could tell by the way Sakaki's lips had thinned that she had inadvertently treaded on a sensitive subject where the Ishimuran leader's mate was concerned. "I'm sure that's it," she said at last. "This other female must have told Lady Dae what to expect here so she would be familiar with Ishimura." She nodded firmly and changed the subject. "Now, how shall we display the obi? Is there a smaller stand or shall we drape it over the sleeve like so?"

o o o O O O o o o

It was in the middle of the fifth inning when Kirin and his class arrived like a duck leading a brood of ducklings. The teams were trading sides and so their arrival was unnoticed by the players on the field. Takakura, however, hopped down from his perch in the stands.

"Here, Sensei," he called cheerfully, "let the little ones sit up here, where they can see better." He nudged Mozu. "Come on, featherhead -- make some room!"

"All right," Mozu grumbled. "Don't get your nose out of joint." He unwound his arm from Roslin's grasp and hopped down. He paused and glanced up at the goat-headed gargoyle. Shifting his shoulders as if he'd made a decision, Mozu turned and held his arms up to her. He smiled shyly and his feathered crest rose expectantly.

A rosy blush came over Roslin's rounded cheeks. She leaned down and put her hands on Mozu's shoulders, letting him lift her down. It was a leap that she could have made easily but his gesture and her acceptance of it spoke volumes.

Takakura rolled his eyes. "This is getting ridiculous."

"Come on now," Midori said, getting into the act, "everyone bunch up and let the hatchlings have a seat." She got down and began to help Takakura rearrange the seating. "There we go, you boys sit up there and you girls—"

Kirin interrupted. "This bunch," he said, indicating five little females, "can sit on the wall. They'll get a better view that way and they won't block anyone's view."

"Oh, yes… that'll work," Midori said, wrinkling her nose as she smiled at them. "There's some advantages to being the shortest, _neh_?" The little gargoyle girls tittered back at her.

Lifting them up onto the wall, Kirin said, "Remember what I told you – if you do your parts like we practiced, the whole class will get a treat. All right?"

This made them giggle even harder.

o o o O O O o o o

Back in the dugout, Ariana was tugging on her batting gloves with a decided sulk on her face. She sighed and stared out at the field where Graeme was warming up on the pitching mound. "He's late," she said to no one in particular.

"Ari-_chan_," Tancho said in a low voice, "if he said he'll come, he will."

"He wasn't sure he could," she answered back. "He's got the kids to think about, after all."

Happa was on deck, warming up his swing. "Ariana!" he called out. "You're up next! Get ready!"

"Yeah, yeah," Ariana grumbled. It was just like old times; Happa had been very attentive to her at the beginning of the game but as it progressed, he became more and more obsessed with winning. Graeme had put together a tough team to beat. Even though baseball wasn't one of their sports, the Londoners were proving to be excellent fielders and what they lacked in bat skills, Mawson and his two rookery brothers more than made up for. She selected a bat and stepped into the batter's circle to make a few test swings.

There was sharp ping and the crowd cheered. Ariana looked up to see Happa round first and head to second. He made it there seconds before Ross, one of the Antarctic gargoyles, caught the ball. Happa looked her way and grinned, nodding towards home plate.

"Right," Ariana muttered as she waved back, "go be a good little ballplayer." She sighed and hoisted the bat onto her shoulder. Brushing the dust off the plates with her foot, she narrowed her eyes at Graeme and waited for the pitch.

o o o O O O o o o

"Uh-oh," Brooklyn said as he nudged Kai. "What's he doing here?"

Kai looked over the top of Brooklyn's head. "It's nothing to worry about," he said. "Sakaki told me of this. Kirin has classroom duty tonight." He pointed to the field. "Ah, look – Ariana is batting!"

o o o O O O o o o

"Now," Kirin said.

The hatchlings in Kirin's primary class all stood up and began to chant:

"Play-ing baseball by moon-light,

Hit-ting homers and no strikes,

She's the play-er that we all like

No-one swings a bat like Ari-_chan_!"

The little girls that were in front all stood up on the wall and struck Sailor Senshi poses while the other hatchlings pounded their noisemakers and cheered. Kirin smiled indulgently and glanced over to see how his surprise was being received. Ariana was standing at the plate with an ever-widening grin. She was so enthralled that the bat had nearly slipped out of her hand. Fortunately, the rest of the players seemed equally amused. Graeme, playing for the west, was slumped over with his hands on his knees, laughing on the pitcher's mound.

Only Happa, scowling on second base, had the presence of mind to yell, "Play ball!"

"All right now," Kirin said out of the corner of his mouth. "Everybody, remember what to do?" He lifted his hands and clapped twice. **"ARI-_CHAN_!!"** _clap-clap_

Like the willing conspirators that they were, the hatchlings all stood up and began to shout and to clap their hands. **"ARI-_CHAN_!!"** _clap-clap_ **"ARI-_CHAN_!!"** _clap-clap_ **"ARI-_CHAN_!!"** _clap-clap_ **"ARI-_CHAN_!!"** _clap-clap …_

The sight of her pint-sized cheering section was so infectious that others in the crowd began chanting it too, most notably Midori who began urging everyone sitting around her to do the same. Still grinning, Ariana took a batting stance and gave her brother a steely gaze. Graeme glanced at the crowd and delivered a suspiciously easy fast ball. The bat pinged as Ariana connected and the ball soared high over left field. The hatchlings went wild and brandished the noisemakers that they brought along – empty plastic bottles that gave a satisfying hollow thump when bashed together with youthful enthusiasm.

Happa was delayed coming off second and was tagged out on third. Toshi scored a single but it took Tancho's triple to clear the bases. Kirin and the hatchlings cheered wildly as Ariana crossed home plate in triumph. Without prompting, Keiko and her fellow Senshi girls jumped back up and did the Sailor Moon-themed cheer all over again.

Grinning, Ariana trotted over to the wall. "That was SO cute!" she squealed to the hatchlings. "I love it! Thank you!" The little gargoyles all swarmed up, clamoring for attention. As far as they were concerned, she was their personal baseball idol and the rest of the players were just taking up space on the field.

"Sensei made it up!" piped Keiko. "Did you reeeeeeeeally like it?"

"I certainly did!" Putting her hands on her hips, she smirked at Kirin who standing behind the hatchlings. "And here I thought you didn't like Sailor Moon!"

Kirin shrugged. "I still don't," he said blandly. "But you like it and that's all that matters."

Keiko tugged on Ariana's hand. "Sensei likes you," she whispered gleefully and just loudly enough for everyone to hear her.

"Yeah, you think?" Ariana whispered back in the same conspiratorially tone.

"Uh-huh…"

Ariana smiled coyly and crooked her finger at him.

Kirin frowned but several small hands began to shove him to the front of the crowd. He rolled his eyes and gave in with a poor grace. "Well," he said, "I did the best I could with the resources I had available."

"You couldn't find any flowers and you would've eaten the chocolate." Her eyes were dancing. "I know you."

"So," he lowered his head towards hers and tried to act nonchalant about it, "then you liked it?"

"I loved it," she murmured back. "That was SO great!"

"I have to take them to the dojo for their lesson now." Kirin looked directly into her eyes. "May I see you later?"

"Ooooh, definitely." The way she put a soft growl into her words made Kirin's heart race.

Just then, Graeme managed to strike out the gargoyle at bat and the sides changed. Happa called out, "Ariana! Get out to center field!" He had a disgruntled look on his face.

"Go on," Kirin said. "Have a good game."

"All right." She grinned at the hatchlings. "Take it easy on your teacher, okay? I want him back in one piece!"

As if on cue, his entire class looked at him and went "Oooooooh…!!"

Kirin scowled at them. "Oh, fine!" he said. "I suppose I'll have to show you ungrateful whelps how to hold a sword now."

"YAAAAY!!" The little males led the charge away from the playing field, with quite a few of the females in their wake.

o o o O O O o o o

"Well, at least he's leaving," Brooklyn said with a poor grace. It was the first time that he had seen Ariana and Kirin together and he did not like what he had seen. He especially did not like the intimate way that Kirin had leaned towards her or the seductive smile that Brooklyn hadn't expected to see on his daughter's face. There was a terrifying moment when he thought they might kiss but luckily, they did not. Brooklyn didn't think his blood pressure could take it. "I thought he was supposed to stay away from her."

"Technically, Kirin was supposed to stay away when other males were courting her. The hatchlings are fond of baseball – they probably wanted to come to the game."

"Sounds to me like an opportunity."

"Perhaps." By the sour tone of Kai's voice, it seemed that the Ishimuran was thinking the same thing.

They watched Kirin and the hatchlings until they disappeared down the path. A sharp ping from the field drew their attention back to the game. Happa missed the line drive up the first base line but the fielder managed to pick it up.

Kai shook his head. "If nothing else, this should drive home what I've been telling Happa. Kirin isn't going to waste time with his courting."

"This Kirin," Yong asked suddenly, "he is also interested in Ariana?"

The young Korean had been so quiet that Brooklyn had almost forgotten that he was there. "So it seems," he admitted. "He followed her here from Osaka but I wouldn't worry about him if I were you."

Yong lifted his head and stared towards center field. "She's still smiling, you know."

"Yeah?" Brooklyn squinted at his daughter. She did seem to have a bounce in her step that had been missing earlier.

"I've been watching. She wasn't doing it before." Before Brooklyn could refute this, Yong added, "Some people think I'm stupid just because I'm big, but I learn a lot from just watching people. Ariana likes this Kirin and he likes her. There must be a link between them or else why would he travel so far to be with her?"

"You make a good observation, Yong-_san_," Kai said, "but I am afraid it is more complicated than that."

"I beg to disagree," Yong said, turning his head slightly. "Some things are very simple. It is how others perceive them when it becomes complicated."

Brooklyn ignored them both and focused on Ariana out at shortstop. She and Lucy, who had just made it to second base, were saying something to each other but their words were lost in the crowd noise. Ariana laughed and the moonlight danced over her features. It was the happiest that she had looked all night. He wondered if maybe Yong had something there; maybe he was making this much more complicated than it had to be.

o o o O O O o o o

The dojo was actually a raised platform several meters square bracketed on two sides by narrow buildings. It had been replaced several times in the long history of the Ishimura clan and the current version had been improved since Kirin had last used it. He dug his toes into the rubberized material covering the dojo floor and noted the firm yet yielding texture. It would, he suspected, be more forgiving than the wooden or stone floors that he had practiced in his youth.

Having sent the hatchlings to change into practice clothes, Kirin was braiding his hair as he waited. It was a tedious job but a necessary one and while he did it, he walked the narrow stone edge of the platform, balancing on his two-toed feet. He had already changed into a pair of off-white exercise pants and cinched them with a black sash, knowing full well that Sakaki would scold him as well as the hatchlings if any of them ruined their clothes.

Along one wall were built-in cabinets where they kept the wooden practice weapons; the clan's armory was kept locked safely away in the east tower. Kirin opened them up one after the other until he located the bundle of child-sized bamboo swords. He set them out and began sorting through the adult-sized wooden swords. He had a set of practice swords made to the exact weight and dimension of his steel ones but he had left those behind in the Tengu village. After some testing, he found a pair of teak katanas that suited him and he began testing their balance as he eased into the familiar movements of his sword routine.

"Your cutting techniquehas become more forceful," Setsu observed from somewhere behind Kirin. "You've switched from traditional _iaidō_ to _tameshigiri _– why is that?"

"Survival demanded the necessity, master," Kirin said as he finished by returning his 'swords' to their imaginary sheathes in his belt. He turned and bowed to Setsu, who was surrounded by hatchlings. "Well?" he told his students. "Take your places on the mat, a wing's length apart, side-to-side and front-to-back." He clapped his hands. "Hurry now!"

"Do we get a sword?" the two-fingered boy asked, eyeing the bundle eagerly.

"If you are so eager to begin, Jiro," Kirin said with a lift of his eyebrows, "then you may lead the class in the beginner katas."

"Me?" The young gargoyle gulped.

"Do you know your martial arts?"

"Yes, but –"

"I'm sure you'll do an excellent job." Kirin looked over the hatchlings. "If everyone can show me that they know the basics, then we shall see about using swords." Directing Jiro to a spot to his left, he called out, "Everyone, ready? Begin – first form!"

While his volunteer assistant led the exercise, calling out the various forms one by one, Kirin circled the class. He made a note of the ones that were not as adept as the others and moved them into the row closest to Setsu, who was sitting on a stool and watching the proceedings. The old gargoyle was leaning forward, his eyes just as sharp and intense as they had been when Kirin had been his student. There was a longing in his gaze that Kirin understood all too well.

"Master Setsu," Kirin said as he adjusted a hatchling's stance, "these little ones could benefit from your guidance. If it is not too much of an imposition, I would value any advice you could give them."

"Yes, I can help out here and there." From his seat, Setsu gestured with his walking stick. "Widen your stance, boy! You must have balance if you want to swing a sword."

"Yes, that's right – thank you, sensei." Kirin said with a nod. He went back through the rows of hatchlings, gently correcting one or two with a few words and a firm hand. "That's enough," he said when he was satisfied. "I can see that Kusa has taught you well." He picked up the bundle of wooden swords and turned to his assistant. "Jiro, since you led the class in their exercises, you may pick the first sword."

Grinning, Jiro eagerly selected one. "Now," Kirin said, "holding it by the hilt, flip it up so we can see if it is the right length. It should come up at least to your ear." He demonstrated. "Do not put it IN your ear; real swords are sharp and you should treat these swords with exactly the same respect." When the hatchlings tittered, he commented, "If I don't give you back to Sakaki with two ears and all your fingers and toes, it will go very badly for all of us. Learning to use a sword is very serious business."

With young Jiro's help, the rest of the class was armed with swords and the lesson began in earnest.

o o o O O O o o o

"Great game!" Graeme said as he bowed to Happa. "Your team really made us work for the win."

"I am honored that you think so, Graeme-san," Happa said, returning a formal bow of his own, "but your victory was well-earned."

"Maybe we can schedule another game and you can have a chance to even the score."

"I will look forward to it."

Hiding his disappointment behind a courteous smile, Happa managed to get through the post-game ritual between the teams with a minimum of discomfort. The last three innings were a blur; all Happa could remember was missing one ball after the other. Toshi had finally made him switch with their rookery sister Taeko and exiled him to right field but while that helped their defense, they were unable to even up the score.

"Cheer up!" Toshi said as he clapped Happa on the shoulder. "We'll challenge them to volleyball at the beach and beat their tails off!"

"I am not in the mood," Happa answered back. "You go and have fun." He glanced off towards the faint glow of a pavilion on the other side of the wide sloping field. Galena had already begun the preparations. "I have other plans."

"Will do!" Toshi abandoned him for their other teammates. They were all looking forward to the beach party and several of them were already airborne, heading east to the sea.

Glancing around, Happa took a folded piece of paper from his belt. He had spent hours agonizing over his poetry before he finally had a set of verses that expressed all his feelings about Ariana as well as his hopes for their future together. At the appropriate time during the tea ceremony, he would recite them and he just knew that everything would fall into place.

"Hey, Mi-_chan_!" Ariana's voice brought Happa out of his reverie. She was trotting across the infield to the stands. "Can I borrow your mandarin top?"

"Can I wear your blue swimsuit with the flower on it?"

"Sure, no problem!"

"Ariana!" Happa caught up to her just as she met up with Midori. "Where are you going? I have dinner waiting for us."

"Sorry," Ariana said hastily. "I told Toshi not to bother, but I guess he didn't tell you." She grinned. "I've got a date with Kirin but maybe we'll stop by, okay?"

Happa's mouth fell open. "But," he stammered, "but everything is ready. I asked you to have dinner earlier, remember?"

"And I said whatever you and Toshi had planned was fine with me." Ariana rolled her eyes impatiently. "Look, I've got to change clothes and meet Kirin at the dojo. I'll see you guys later, all right?" She and Midori went off with a crowd of chattering females and left him standing there.

The blood drained from his face. Happa couldn't believe this was happening – all his careful planning and preparation had been wasted and for what? He had been so certain that Ariana would accept his offer to court her that he hadn't even contemplated that she might refuse him. The fact that she had turned him down for an itinerant teacher who was twice her age was intolerable.

"That cheer was so cute!" a female said in passing. "I would give anything to have a male to something like that for me!" Her companion giggled in agreement.

If only that _kusojiji_ hadn't shown up – Happa was certain that he might have had a chance until then. Ariana had talked of nothing else but that insipid cheer and worse, no one else could either. Every time that she came to bat, someone would start it up all over again and every time Happa heard it, it made his blood boil.

Something had to be done.

His honor demanded nothing less.

o o o O O O o o o

"Lunge! Arm level with the shoulder, that's right!" Kirin demonstrated and nodded favorably to the few students that had managed to keep pace with him through the exercise. Several of the hatchlings, Keiko among them, were sitting on the sidelines with Setsu. The art of the sword was a difficult technique to master and it was best to weed out the less-coordinated candidates early. They would be encouraged to continue with their regular class exercises; some would improve with practice and others would be gently steered to different occupations.

Young Jiro was proving to have some natural aptitude for the sword. He had already mastered the correct grip so that Kirin could no longer flip his sword out of his hand with a casual flick of the wrist. This was the best part of teaching to Kirin, building a rapport with a student in much the same way that Setsu had done with him when he was a hatchling. It was the sweat plastering Jiro's hair to his forehead that brought the lesson to a halt.

"All right," Kirin said. "Return your swords to your belts!" He bowed to them and they returned it. "That will be all for your sword lesson for tonight."

"But, sensei…"

Kirin glanced over Jiro's head at Setsu. The old warrior was smiling, no doubt reliving a similar memory. "We will have other lessons, Jiro-_kun_," Kirin said gently. He prodded the boy's skinny arm. "It will take time to build muscle on your sword arm, you know."

"Like you, sensei?" The hero worship was already evident in his voice.

"Believe it or not," Setsu called, "when Master Kirin was your age, he had work hard to get into fighting shape."

"Why is that, Master Setsu?" Keiko asked.

Setsu gave a rasping cough of a laugh. "Because when he was your age, I didn't know whether to teach him swordplay or sumo!"

"Sensei? Fat?" Keiko's eyes twinkled with glee. "I don't believe it!" Her rookery mates expressed similar opinions.

"With all due respect, Master Setsu," Kirin said as he handed his wooden swords to Jiro, "comments about my weight were not amusing when I was younger and I find them less so now." He had kept his words cool and even but there was no mistaking the underlying tension behind them. His weight had been one of the reasons that he had difficulty pursuing a mate the first time around.

Setsu blinked and drew himself up defensively. "Vanity is detrimental to the heart of a warrior. Have you strayed so far from the path of bushido?"

Kirin was hard-pressed not to snap back; the old gargoyle had no idea how much Kirin disliked personal comments made in front of his class. Once the curtain was dropped, a teacher went from being kami in the classroom to being an ordinary person. Without respect of his students, how else could a teacher truly teach?

"My students know me as I am now," Kirin said at last. "I prefer the past to stay in the past."

Puffing up indignantly like a toad, Setsu was working up to a rebuttal when a roar split the night. The hatchlings' eyes grew wide and that was the only warning Kirin had as a large body collided with his and drove them both into the side of the building. Roof tiles clattered to the ground around them as Kirin got back onto his feet and swerved to face his opponent.

"You," Happa growled, "should have stayed in Osaka."

His eyes began to glow.

_**To be continued in Part IV of "Koiji"...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Koiji**

**(Love's Pathway)**

A TGS-based story

By C.S. Hayden © 2006

Disclaimer: Gargoyles is the property of Disney and Buena Vista Television. Characters from the fanfics of Kimberly T. appear by permission. Roslin is the property of Kiwifluff, Mozu's #1 fan. All original characters and plot are the creative property of Christi Smith Hayden.

**Part IV**

The first few moments after impact were a blur. Kirin was dimly aware of Setsu calling the hatchlings to him and he was grateful that the old gargoyle was there to keep them safe. His presence freed Kirin to focus on the matter at hand – the angry young gargoyle attacking him. Happa had struck with no warning and Kirin was at a loss as to the reason why.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kirin demanded. "I have done nothing to you."

"Nothing?" Happa snarled. "I had it all planned out – weeks of planning – and you ruined it!" He lunged at Kirin with talons spread.

"Sensei!" The sound of the hatchlings' shrieks washed over Kirin like a bucket of cold water. If this had been an ordinary duel, he wouldn't waste time in beating Happa senseless but with his students present – Kirin had to be careful.

"Class – obey Setsu!" Kirin deliberately let Happa's momentum take the fight away from the hatchlings. "Master, get them out of here!"

"Stop talking and fight!"

"Why?" Kirin asked as he blocked Happa's punch and continued to back away towards the center of the dojo floor. "What is your grievance with me?"

"You know very well," Happa growled. _"Kusojiji!!"_

It wasn't the first time that Kirin had been accused of being a 'dirty old man' and it was unlikely to be the last but it told him more than enough about Happa and his feelings towards Ariana. If so – Kirin smiled as he let a punch graze his cheek – there was an easy way to find out.

"I remember you," Kirin taunted, "you were that chubby hatchling that kept getting into trouble in the rookery. I spanked you then and I can still do it now!" It was a half-truth; he and Sakaki had an understanding in those days that if a hatchling did not respond to her gentle discipline, the offender was given to Kirin. The threat alone generally did the trick.

Happa's eyes blazed and he came at Kirin, like a charging rhino.

It was a big mistake. Setsu had not been exaggerating -- Kirin had been a wrestler in his youth and sumo was a popular sport among the Tengu. He let Happa come in close and then pivoted at the last moment, jamming his elbow between the younger gargoyle's wings as he went by and covering his move from view behind his outspread wing.

Unfortunately, Happa knew this dirty trick. He lunged forward just enough to dodge the elbow strike and used his weight to knock the older warrior to the ground. Kirin rolled to his feet, comically knuckling along the ground like a monkey, inciting nervous giggles from the watching youngsters. Happa pressed his attack and Kirin countered languidly, reeling from side to side like he was deep into his sake cups.

"Master?" Kirin said as he passed by his old teacher. "The hatchlings can leave any time." Happa's fist whiffed by his head and blew a stray lock of hair across his face. "Now would be good!"

"Interesting technique," Setsu said as if he was merely continuing the conversation. "What do you call it?"

"Drunken Tengu." Kirin rolled back with Happa's return punch, mirroring the younger male's movements and spinning away out of his reach. "It's a side effect from drinking their rice wine all those years."

"I don't care what you call it," Happa bellowed, "fight me, damn you!"

"I'd rather not," Kirin said as he maneuvered back into the center of the ring. "Your _okaachan_ would never forgive me if I left so much as a scratch on her precious dumpling." He was pleased to have remembered that little tidbit. Sakaki used to sneak treats to Happa whenever she thought no one was looking.

"Ooooooo….," said the hatchlings in unison.

"Did you hear what sensei called Happa?" Jiro called out. "Dumpling!" The rookery burst into nervous giggles at his boldness and soon the chorus began. "Dump-ling, dump-ling, Happa's a dump-ling!"

Happa's normal yellow-green complexion turned tomato red. Kirin decided to push his advantage.

"It's one thing to spar in the practice ring but it's quite another to face a real warrior." Kirin reached out and caught the edge of Happa's tunic, tugging it loose from his sash. "I'll bet you've never bloodied your claws in your life."

"Shut up! I am of Ishimura! Your words have no meaning!" The punches he sent in between sentences said otherwise. Kirin blocked them with an ease that served to infuriate Happa further.

"Setsu!!" A plump blue-skinned female with red hair had pushed her way through the growing crowd. "These hatchlings have no business seeing this – why are they still here?" Not waiting for an answer, she began shooing the young gargoyles before her. "Come along now – straight back to the rookery and no arguments!"

"Aw, but Sugi-_san_…"

"We want to watch!"

"Not one more word," Sugi said with a sharp edge to her voice, "or it's plain rice and cold tea for the lot of you!" There were some sullen faces and some barely-audible grumbling but the hatchlings went without any further argument.

The combatants barely took note of their departure but Setsu called out, "All right, you can stop dancing around now. Finish it!"

o o o O O O o o o

"I was so surprised!" Midori said as they entered the females changing room. "I would have never imagined Kirin doing something like that."

Ariana giggled. "Yeah, he acts formal but underneath it all, he's really a fun guy."

"Will you join us down at the beach? Toshi talked Mizuumi into making bento boxes and someone is sure to bring some fresh fish to grill over the fires."

"Kirin might like that. Did I tell you how he caught some trout in the--" Ariana stopped in her tracks. "Hey! What's wrong?"

There was a grey female huddled on the end of a bench with her arms wrapped around her knees. A pleated fin was flattened along her head and her face was shrouded by her long dark hair. Her shoulders shook in misery.

"Galena?" Midori knelt in front of her. "Are you all right? What happened?"

"It's nothing," Galena said, wiping her cheeks on her ruffled sleeve. "I'll be fine. I--" She blinked and focused on Ariana. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be with Happa now!" Her voice took on a panicked edge.

"Oh, the ball game's over if that's what you mean." Ariana opened one of the cabinets and began browsing through the clothes. "He kept pestering me about dinner but I'm sure I'll see him at the beach later."

"No, that's not it at all!!" Galena jumped up and crossed the room. "I helped him set everything up! You are supposed to be up at the pavilion near the plum grove having a private dinner with him!" She took a ragged breath. "I even helped him practice the tea ceremony!"

Staring at her, Ariana felt her beak drop open. There was only one reason she could think of for a male to do a tea ceremony for a female.

Midori looked just as shocked. "A courtship proposal?"

"Happa?" Ariana found her voice again. "But – but he's never said anything to me about that!"

"Are you sure?"

"Well, Dad was hinting around about it, but that's just Dad talking!" She threw up her hands. "Why didn't Happa just say something?"

"Why should he have to say anything?" Galena said hotly. "_Madre dios_! Were you blind? You said that you never get to play shortstop so Happa arranged it so you could. You took off for a week without a word. Happa was besides his self with worry! More than once, he had to be restrained from flying off after you!" She snorted. "And when you get back, he was one of the first to greet you but do you notice? No! You had to sulk like a hatchling!"

"Now just a minute --!"

Midori intervened. "Galena, that's not fair. Ariana was exhausted when she got back, I know this firsthand. If she was unhappy, it certainly had nothing to do with Happa. Besides, he didn't come see her for nearly two nights. Whose fault was that?"

Her lips twisted into a frown. "Well," Galena said, "No one's, I suppose. Everyone felt that she needed to recover from the trip after she went to pieces and Brooklyn had to carry her away." She shrugged. "You weren't acting like yourself."

"What a mess." Ariana plopped down on a bench and ran her fingers back through her hair, pulling out her pony tail. "I don't know what to do, Mi-_chan_." She held her hands out as she spoke. "On one hand, Kirin's the first guy that's ever treated me like a real female. I know exactly where I stand with him and I like that. On the other hand," she gestured, "Happa has known me a lot longer. I should probably give him a chance but there's never been any chemistry between us."

"Chemistry?" Galena bit her lip. "You don't… like him?"

"I like him fine… as a friend." Ariana sighed. "I don't know where he got the notion that I might like him as something more." Ariana looked up in time to see Galena and Midori exchanged a glance and her friend give a minute shake of the head. "What?"

"It's complicated, Ari-_chan_, and I'm not sure I'm qualified to explain it."

"Oh, come on!"

Nervously, Midori twisted her hands together as she spoke. "You are the daughter of the Ancestress."

"So what?"

"Ever since Sata first returned to Ishimura, our clan has prospered. Many of us see her as _kami_ – you'd be surprised how often her name comes up in the temple." Midori flicked her eyes at Galena, who looked like she might burst into tears again at any moment. "I don't know if it's true but I would not be surprised if my rookery brother has been told to pursue you. It would be a very advantageous match… for both our clans."

"You have GOT to be kidding me." Her stomach turned sour. "You mean this is a political thing?"

Midori held out her hands helplessly. "All I know is what I've heard."

"Great," Ariana muttered. "Just freaking great." She slumped against a locker. "I feel like I'm living in a soap opera."

One of the other Ishimura females careened into the room. "You have got to see this!" she said breathlessly. "Happa is fighting one of the newcomers!"

"Who?"

"That ronin teacher!"

Ariana pushed past them to the door.

o o o O O O o o o

"Oh, I'll finish--" The back of Kirin's hand smashed the words out of Happa's mouth.

"Class is now in session," Kirin said, grimacing as he curled his barbels back like a snarling dragon. He immediately went into tiger stance, lunging at his opponent with outspread talons. "Try to pay attention, dumpling." His claws shredded the front of Happa's tunic. "I'll try to keep it simple."

"Shut up!" Happa dodged and caught Kirin around the waist, trying to bulldoze him into the ground. "Stop calling me that! I'm not a hatchling anymore – I'm a full warrior!"

Driving his knee up into Happa's gut, Kirin broke his hold. "Strange way to show it – a true warrior would have met me as an equal, not by ambush." He was thoroughly warmed up now and his movements flowed effortlessly from one form to the other. After years of practice, Kirin was entering that Zen-like state where he and his opponent seemed to move in slow-motion, leaving his mind free to concentrate on other things.. "This is about Ariana, isn't it? You saw us together and it displeased you."

"She is none of your concern, _kusojiji_!" Happa's nostrils flared. "You stay away from her!"

"Whether I stay or go," Kirin said as he pushed his advantage, "is for her to decide, not you." He slipped through Happa's defensives and delivered a flurry of punches, some which the younger gargoyle deflected and some that sent Happa rocking back on his heels. "Ariana deserves a strong mate, someone who is her match in every way. Can you say that?"

"Can you?" His taunts had finally pushed Happa over the edge and his eyes turned to flinty slivers of black ice. "I know all about you, ronin. You turned your back on the clan ages ago."

"Then you know very little," Kirin said, keeping his voice quiet and level. He found this new turn in the conversation unsettling. "I had my own reasons for leaving and I had my own reasons for coming back."

"Exactly!" Happa caught Kirin by the hair and pulled him into a wrestling hold with his arm around Kirin's neck. "All your life, you thought of yourself first. The clan, your mate, your students – everyone else was less important than your own pride." He fought Kirin's attempt to break the hold and they both swung around, causing a commotion as the onlookers had to back away. "You couldn't stand someone else claiming the daughter of the Ancestress, could you? She is the ultimate honor, is she not?"

Hearing the poisonous words of his ex-mate after so many years brought the world to lurching stop. They were lies, all lies, but like all good lies, they had a tiny kernel of truth. There had been a time when Kirin had indeed been full of his own self-worth and proud of it. He missed his younger self, the Kirin that had had so much promise before everything had gone so wrong. "You speak of things you know nothing about," he snarled, ashamed to have his past sins thrown in his face. "Those things have nothing to do with Ariana – leave her out of this!"

Somehow Happa missed the warning in the tone of Kirin's voice completely. "No, Ariana is exactly what this is about!" he said, pounding his point home with his fists. "I've been her friend for years and I'm not about to let some dishonored ronin claim her!" He landed a lucky punch that sent Kirin staggering back. "Go back to the Tengu where you belong!

"I am of Ishimura! I have every right to be here!"

"No more," Happa retorted, "if ever at all. You know what everyone says of you? Being a teacher wasn't good enough – you had to become a weaponsmaster as well and when Kai was chosen leader, you couldn't bear it!!"

"Nonsense, Kai was better suited for the job and I was happy for him." Kirin danced out of his reach to catch his breath and to control his temper. He was on the edge now, dangerously close to letting his darker nature out. Once word had gotten around that he had returned, he had caught more than a few people glancing his way and talking behind their hands. He had hated that then and he hated it even more now. "I don't know who has been telling these stories but surely they could come up with better lies."

"It's not a lie if everyone knows it." Happa narrowed his eyes and smiled in a nasty way. "You couldn't even keep your own mate satisfied – Ariana will never want a warrior with a dull blade."

There was a deafening roar in Kirin's ears. "Tell me, dumpling," he spat out, "how would you know? Have you even been with a female? Held her warm and naked in your arms?" He caught first one hand and then the other and pulled Happa in close, face to face where they could speak without being overheard. "It's no wonder that Ariana found my arms much more inviting than yours."

"I don't believe you."

"If you were courting her, she did not know it. She was free to choose and she chose me."

Happa's eyes flared. "No."

"Yes." Kirin smirked. "Soon I will take Ariana on her first flight and you will have to stay on the ground, listening to our lovemaking on the wind and knowing that you will never, ever have her."

With a primeval scream, Happa broke the hold and Kirin let the motion carry him in a cartwheeling flip across the fighting ring. He coiled his feet under him on landing and met Happa with a spinning roundhouse kick to the midsection, leaving two bleeding slashes in his yellow-green skin.

"You think you're the equal of me, do you?" A cold, dark rage swept over Kirin. "Hatchling, you have no idea who you're dealing with." His body was already in motion before the words had left his lips.

o o o O O O o o o

"Ariana! Midori!" Tancho called out to them as they raced through the compound. When they didn't stop, he and Takakura began to run along side them. "What's wrong?"

"Kirin's fighting Happa!"

"What?" Takakura exchanged a startled look with Tancho. "That's not good. Sensei's been on edge since we got here. His temper is probably hanging by a thread."

They came around the corner to find a crowd gathered around the dojo. Tancho put on a burst of speed and loped ahead, using his long legs to his advantage. He stopped short of the crowd, turned and cradled his fingers.

"Come on, Tak! You've got to stop sensei before it's too late!"

"Me? Why me?"

"You know perfectly well why," Tancho said, drawing his arched brows down in a uncharacteristic scowl. "Now go!"

Swearing under his breath, Takakura bounded up and let Tancho toss him high in the air. Popping open his feathered wings, he sailed over the crowd. Ariana started to follow but crashed into Tancho instead.

"Hey! Toss me too – I need to get in there!"

Tancho shook his head. "I'm sorry, Ari-_chan_, but you are the last thing Master Kirin needs right now."

"But--" A raucous scream made them all jump and Ariana started to plow into the crowd. Midori blocked her way and Tancho pulled her back against him.

"He's right," Midori said as she put her hands on Ariana's shoulders, pinning her between them. "If they are truly fighting over you, it would only make the fight more violent." When Ariana started to protest, Midori shook her head. "Ari-_chan_, I've seen more challenge fights than you – trust me, it happens. I know it goes against your nature, but you must stay out of it."

Ariana bit her lip. "But Happa is no where near Kirin's level – I should know, I've fought both. I don't want Kirin to hurt him."

"Don't worry," Tancho said with an easy smile as he peered over her shoulder. "Tak will take care of it, you'll see."

"But Tak's a lightweight! How can he--?

"There's more to my rookery brother than you think," Tancho said. "Tak can talk a monkey out of a tree. If anyone can smooth things over, he can."

"And if he can't?"

"Then he'll come flying past any minute now."

o o o O O O o o o

Shadows streaked across the dojo floor but Kirin barely noticed. All of his attention was riveted on his prey. An opponent implied an equal but Happa was no longer that. He was swaying now, barely able to keep on his feet. His clothes were tattered rags and his bruised yellow-green hide was criss-crossed with claw marks. Blood mingled with sweat trickled down his body and the sight of it aroused the primitive side of Kirin's nature. He growled, a savage sound so deep in the bass range that it was less heard than felt. The white-rimmed terror in Happa's eyes only excited Kirin more.

A whirlwind of raven's wings dropped from the sky, whipping between them and forcing both combatants apart. Snarling, Kirin lurched forward only to be met with a one-two punch in a familiar combination of wings and fists working as one. He stumbled back a few paces to clear his vision and found himself looking into the face of his own student.

"Master Kirin!" Takakura extended his right hand out towards his former teacher. "Stop this! By the blood of my ancestors, I command you to stop!"

Kirin glowered and his fish-whiskered lip curled up in a growl.

Takakura swallowed hard but did not back down, keeping his eyes on Kirin's. "Sensei," he said switching to the Osakan dialect, "please calm yourself. I know this is not you – you do not want to kill him, no matter what foolish thing he may have done."

Kirin slid one foot forward.

"Master Kirin, remember the oath you swore to Takamatsu!"

"T-the oath?" Kirin's voice sounded strange in his ears, like he was hearing it coming from far away.

"Yes, you swore to obey and serve me as you once swore to serve Takamatsu and the Tengu. Will you go back on your word and dishonor your blade?"

The roar in his ears began to diminished as Kirin began to recall the private ceremony just before they left for Tokyo. It had been just the three of them – Takamatsu the elderly leader of the Tengu, Takakura, and himself. Takamatsu's hand trembled as he sliced Takakura's palm and then Kirin's. He could still hear the words echoing in his head....

"_By the blood of Takakage, founder of our clan and first lord of the Tengu, I bind thee to the service of my successor. Guard him with your life and defend him with your sword. Serve him as you have served me and all our clan."_ He sprinkled the wounds with powdered gargoyle skin and then brought their hands together. "_Let this serve as a sign -- our bond with you is written in stone."_

There was still a faint mark in the palm of Takakura's hand. A cold shiver went up Kirin's spine and he shuddered, thinking of how close he'd come to breaking that vow.

Slowly lowering his hand, Takakura said, "Sensei? Is that you? Have you come back to yourself?"

Kirin bowed slowly and Takakura returned it. They stood staring at each other until three sharp raps rang out.

Setsu, using a bo staff to lean on, came out into the ring to stand besides Takakura. "I call this fight over!," he called out. "Fighters, go to your corners!"

Behind him, Happa dropped to his knees before toppling over on his side. A pumpkin-colored male with a beak shoved his way out of the crowd and began tending to him.

"Kawa?" Setsu said. "How it is?"

"Messy," Kawa said as he dug through the pockets of his tunic, taking out packets of medicines and rolled up gauze. "Someone go fetch the stretcher from the infirmary! I'll need some volunteers to help carry him too."

Shaking his head as if he was waking from a dream, Kirin put a hand on Takakura's shoulder. "_Arigato_, Tak-_sama_," he said. "I don't know what came over me."

"Take a deep breath and try to compose yourself," Takakura said in Osaka-_ben_. "Ariana is on the other side of that crowd and you do not want her to see you like this."

"Ariana!" Happa struggled to sit up only to have Kawa push him back down. "This is not over, _kusojiji_! It's not over!!"

"Shut up and lie still, you idiot," Kawa said as he pressed a cloth on Happa's stomach. "A centimeter deeper and he would have pierced your abdominal wall. I have no desire to see your guts on the floor, do you?" He glanced up. "What's keeping that stretcher? I want to carry him flat."

Leaning on his staff, Setsu turned back towards Kirin with his brows furrowed. "It was an impressive fight, but I'm must say that I'm disappointed. It's not like you, Kirin, to be so savage with a lesser warrior."

"My apologies, master," Kirin said as he bowed, "for not living up to your expectations."

A muscular pink female in a sleeveless red tunic came into the ring. "Master Setsu! I came as soon as I heard. Do you need assistance?"

Without taking his eyes from Kirin, Setsu gestured to the side. "Help Kawa get Happa out of here, will you, Kusa? There's too much of a crowd." As she bustled away shouting orders, Setsu stepped closer to Kirin. "You'd better hope you didn't hurt him too badly."

"I did not start it, master, only finished it."

"The Kirin I knew would have won without ever putting a scratch on him." Setsu scowled. "What happened to you?"

A cold look came into Kirin's eyes. "The world happened to me." He turned on his heel and stalked away. The crowd parted and stared after him with shocked and curious eyes.

o o o O O O o o o

Setsu frowned as he watched Kirin walking away. Kusa joined him and said, "Happa was lucky, Master Setsu. Kawa says he's going to need some stitching but he'll survive."

"Happa wasn't lucky," Setsu said after a long pause. "He was stupid to attack Kirin in the first place."

"Why do you say that?" Kusa asked. "I was just a hatchling when Kirin left the clan – I barely remember him."

"Kirin would have been my successor, had he not gone ronin."

"He's that good?" She pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Perhaps I should challenge him."

"I would rather that you did not," Setsu said. "Your specialty is unarmed combat but Kirin is no longer just a weaponsmaster – he IS a weapon." He frowned and deep lines creased his face into a grim mask. "You have never killed and he has."

Her eyes widened. "How do you know?"

"There was a moment," Setsu said, "when something else looked out from his eyes." He shuddered. "Kirin fought his demon back but the gods help us if it ever gets out."

o o o O O O o o o

The frantic buzz of the crowd changed to a hush as if the spectators had all taken a collective breath. Three sharp raps rang out and everyone began talking again. Two young males came out and began heading for a nearby building.

"Hey!" Midori called. "What happened?"

"No time," one of them called back. "Kawa needs a stretcher!"

Midori's grip slipped and Ariana plowed into the crowd. Most of the gargoyles gathered were turning away from the fight now that it was over so she felt like a salmon swimming upstream. She pushed her way out and stumbled on the rubberized surface of the fighting ring. Kawa, the junior healer, was busy tending to Happa. He was unconscious, lying in the tatters of his tunic which gave her a good look at the damage. She'd seen that pattern of cuts before but she couldn't think of where. Ariana started to ask a question but realized by the intense focus on Kawa's face as he worked on Happa's wounds that she would only be in the way.

Setsu was in the center of the ring with Kusa, their current martial arts teacher and they were both talking seriously with Takakura. Ariana caught part of their conversation as she came closer.

"--I understand that you called Kirin to remember his oath," Setsu was saying, "but what was the business with your hand?"

"Oh, that." Takakura held his right hand out. "Before we left, my clan leader had us swear a blood oath, in case anything happens either here or there." He grinned sheepishly. "Our leadership follows the bloodline of Takakage, the first Tengu so I'm next in line."

"But your leader is still alive, _neh_?"

The smile left Takakura's lips. "Takamatsu-_sama_ has been poor health for some time. He made Master Kirin pledge his sword to my service and to promise to bring me back home safely. I merely reminded him." He shrugged. "Sensei can be scary when he loses his temper but he never forgets his duty to the clan."

"Tak!" Ariana took advantage of the lull in the conversation. "Where is Kirin? What happened to him? Is he all right?"

"Ari-_chan_, sensei is fine," Takakura said, "but you should really give him some space." He glanced at Setsu briefly. "He often goes off by himself at times like this, to meditate and center himself."

"But--"

Kusa nodded. "It's an important part of our bushido training, as I'm sure Sata-_sama_ has taught you. Kirin will be back when he's ready."

"I don't think so," Ariana said, shaking her head. "Did any of you get a good look at Happa? The pattern of the cuts?"

Takakura blinked and raised his brows. "No, but then I was occupied with sensei not killing me. Why?"

"She means he used a sword technique on him." Setsu sighed and leaned heavily on his staff. "The corpse-cutting stroke. I should know, I taught it to him. That is what I meant, Kusa, when I said Kirin had become a weapon."

"What?" Kusa was appalled. "But to use it like that, against the living? How can this be?"

"I'm not sure but it was not unheard of back in the shogunate era when more of us were fighting warriors." Setsu glanced up at Takakura. "Has he been like this before?"

"Well, not this bad." The long-nosed Tengu frowned. "When he first came to us, Master Kirin kept to himself a lot. It was like he was afraid of getting involved with us. He never said but I overheard O-tama telling Takamatsu that Kirin had left his clan under bad circumstances." He frowned. "It was very difficult for sensei to come back here – he always said that he never would. I don't know what the problem was but..."

"He and Happa were exchanging insults," Setsu said thoughtfully. "My hearing is not so good so I didn't catch all of them. It's possible that Happa pushed him too far."

It all suddenly made sense to Ariana. There was more to this fight than just her. "In that case, this is no time for Kirin to be alone. I'm not going to let him do that any more." She sniffed the air and stalked off, following Kirin's scent.

Behind her, Takakura gave a rueful laugh. "You see how alike they are? "

Setsu said something she didn't quite hear but it didn't matter. Ariana remembered how uneasy Kirin had been earlier in the rookery. He had made a promise to Kai not to interfere if some other male took an interest in her. She wasn't sure how this fight had started but there was no doubt that it was over her. If Kirin was forced to leave – she fought back a rising wave of panic. She had to find him first before he did anything stupid.

o o o O O O o o o

Kirin stuck his head through the open window. "Sakaki! You're needed in the infirmary!"

The gruff sound of his voice drew Sakaki away from the delicate needlework that she was showing to her guests. "Kirin? What's wrong?" she asked but when she looked for him, he was already gone.

"One of the hatchlings must have had an accident," Miya said. "You go ahead – I'll take over here."

Bowing to her guests, Sakaki made her apologies and left the room, hurrying towards the clan infirmary. She spied Kai in the small crowd outside the door and called out to him. "Kai! is it?"

The Ishimuran leader swept his arm out to make room for her. "Let Sakaki through," he commanded. "She should see Happa first."

"Happa?" Sakaki looked up at her mate in alarm. "What happened?"

Before Kai could answer, Master Kado came out. "There you are," he said as he dried his hands meticulously on a towel. "We've got him tidied up now. You two can go in but don't agitate him or he'll ruin all our fine stitching."

Sakaki clutched Kai's arm as they followed the dark blue gargoyle inside. "How badly was he injured?"

"Mostly superficial cuts but we did have stitch up the larger gashes. We cleaned the wounds out thoroughly so there shouldn't be much scarring." Kado ushered them down the hall to an inner room. "If anything, I hope it teaches him not to pick fights that he can't win." He shook his silver head. "Why do young males have to be hot-tempered?"

The infirmary was one of the few places in the compound that had been upgraded with human technology. They had modified an exam table to accommodate a patient with wings and a tail. Livid bruises stood out on Happa's yellow-green hide but it was the bloodstained bandage that drew Kai and Sakaki's attention.

"Oh…," Sakaki drew a shaky breath, "he will be all right, won't he, Kado?" She reached up and stroked Happa's dark hair back from his smooth brow. "Poor Happa-_kun_, what's happened to you?" His skin was cool and clammy to the touch and she pulled the blanket up under his chin.

"He'll be fine," Kado answered, "once the drugs wear off. He was unconscious when he came in but we gave him a local anesthetic and some painkillers. After the beating he took, he'll need them. I don't want him to exert himself for the rest of the night. " He crossed the room. "If you need anything, I'll be down the hall." He went out and slid the door shut behind him.

Kai stood besides Sakaki and gently stroked her brow ridge as she took Happa's hand. "I was just passing the dojo when they brought him out," he said quietly. "How did you hear about it?"

"Kirin told me to come here," Sakaki said. "He didn't say why."

"That's surprising," Kai said with a harsh edge to his voice, "considering that he did this."

"What!?!" She was louder than she needed to be and Happa stirred on the exam table.

"Sa-_kaasan_?" Happa said weakly as if he were still a tiny hatchling. "W-what are you doing here?" He blinked and looked around, staring at the walls and ceiling. "Where am I?"

Kai leaned over Sakaki. "You were taken to the infirmary," he said. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I was fighting Kirin at the dojo," Happa said after a few moments. "I was angry – I had everything planned to ask Ariana after the game and then he showed up." His nostrils flared. "After the hatchlings did that stupid cheer, Ariana wouldn't stop talking about it. I asked her to come eat with me – I had a dinner for two waiting for us – but she cut me off before I could finish asking and said that she had plans, with HIM!"

"I can see where that might upset you," Sakaki said, "but it is her right to choose. You've known the rules of courtship since you and your rookery were very small."

"I'd spent a week getting everything arranged," Happa continued. "I was SO angry! Toshi tried to talk me into going down to the beach with the others but Ariana said she was going to the dojo to meet Kirin and all I could think of was going there to confront him."

Kai and Sakaki exchanged a glance and winced. "Not a very smart move," Kai said, shaking his head, "not with your temper. You should have given yourself time to cool off."

"I still don't understand," Sakaki said. "Even with his skills, Kirin isn't known to strike without provocation. Why would he do this to you?"

"I don't know," Happa said crossly. "All I know is that when I saw him there, drilling his students, smiling and joking around, I snapped. It was like he was laughing at my misfortune!" He snatched his hand out of Sakaki's grasp. "Even after I tackled him and we began to fight, he was mocking me! Drunken Tengu style – bah! Filthy _kusojiji _– stealing what is rightfully mine!"

"Let me get this straight," Sakaki said, her expression going from concern to stern, "you attacked Kirin in FRONT of his class? While he was giving a lesson?"

Happa blinked. "Yes, but—"

"But nothing!" Her eyes flashed. "I thought I taught you better respect!"

"He did the same to me!"

"Did he come out on the field and disrupt your game?"

"No, but I'd been planning it for weeks and -- "

"It does not matter what you planned," Sakaki said hotly. "Kirin respected your ballgame and stayed in the stands. If Ariana preferred his grand gesture to your plans, it was not worth attacking him."

Happa turned to Kai. "Please make her see reason," he pleaded. "I was courting Ariana and Kirin interfered! I was in the right to confront him!"

Kai sighed bitterly. "Setsu says otherwise. When he heard that Kirin was teaching in the dojo, he went there to watch. He saw everything. According to him, you started the fight and Kirin had tried to let you save face. You should have never challenged him." He shook his head. "If anything, you have probably helped Kirin."

"What?"

"Who do you think that Ariana will prefer? You just attacked a male that just made an obvious bid for her affections. You may have planned an elaborate surprise but planning is not enough, Happa." Kai gave the younger gargoyle a direct look. "How is Ariana to know you are interested if you do not act?"

"How was I to know he would follow her here?"

"Why did you wait so long? If you had made your intentions known from the start, she might have been content to stay here instead of going off on an adventure."

"I—" Happa wrinkled his brow and looked away. "I was upset with her. Everyone was talking about the way she beat so many of us in the preliminary trials. I knew it was only because she's practiced all her life but I was afraid – I was afraid that if I acted interested in her, everyone would gossip about me too."

Sakaki and Kai exchanged a look of mutual exasperation. "And perhaps," Sakaki said, "if you had supported Ariana, your rookery mates would have had better things to talk about." She took his hand between hers again. "Sometimes it is very hard to be the one to set an example but sometimes it is what one must do."

"As for the gossip," Kai said, "you should be used to it by now." He put his arm around Sakaki. "It is up to you whether you listen to it or not."

"It's too late," Happa said, turning his head to look at the wall. "He claims that she has already made her choice."

"I do not believe so," Sakaki said. "I have been with Sata most of the evening and she has said nothing of that to me." She smiled. "Did you know that Sata-_sama_ has given her wedding kimono back to the clan?"

Kai raised his brows impressively. "The one she was wearing when she and Brooklyn disappeared in the twelfth century?"

"The very same and she did so with the request that Ariana to be the first bride to wear it. So you see," she squeezed Happa's hand, "Sata would be the first to know such a thing."

"I think Kirin said things to make you angry," Kai said. "A warrior who can't keep a cool head is easily defeated. Next time you will know better, _neh_?" He brushed his fingers across her smooth brow. "You stay with Happa until Kado says he can leave the infirmary. I'm sure that Taiju will have broken up the crowd but I'll need to smooth things over."

"Be careful," Sakaki said, glancing up at her mate.

"Not to worry." Kai smiled back at her but his eyes were flinty. "Kirin has to deal with me now."

_**To be continued in Part V of "Koiji"....**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Koiji**

**(Love's Pathway)**

A TGS-based story

By C.S. Hayden © 2006

Disclaimer: Gargoyles is the property of Disney and Buena Vista Television. Characters from the fanfics of Kimberly T. appear by permission. Roslin is the property of Kiwifluff, Mozu's #1 fan. All original characters and plot are the creative property of Christi Smith Hayden.

**Part V**

Gargoyles and humans, both Ishimuran and visitor alike, gave Kirin a wide berth as he stormed through the compound. Bad news traveled fast. Ordinarily he would have gone to seek peace in the temple but he was all too aware of the eyes upon him . What he desperately needed was solitude and it wasn't until he felt the sand beneath his feet that he knew where he was going.

Grass had encroached on the path over the years. Kirin had only been a hatchling when he had began following his father's footsteps down to the sheltered cove where the fishermen beached the smaller boats and repaired their nets. They would laugh and call out to them, teasing his father that he had brought 'the apprentice' along. As a rule, gargoyles did not like being far from land and most were uncomfortable out on the open ocean. When a hatchling was found to enjoy swimming and showed no fear of the water, that youngster was introduced to the fishing fleet. Since a trait was sometimes passed down from parent to offspring, Kirin and his father were were allowed a certain leniency in the time they spent together.

Kirin would cheerfully do the tasks they set him from scrubbing out the chum buckets to untangling the nets just for the privilege of going out on the boats. Auntie Suna, one of the few females in the fishing fleet, always seemed to have a few extra sweets to share with him. When a strong current had carried him off and he had fought his way back to shore, everyone had praised him and Suna wrapped him up in her own haori to warm him. It had been a happy time from his rookery days and Kirin treasured it. If it hadn't been for his father's death during a storm at sea, Kirin could have been very happy working the boats. After that, he threw himself into his studies and no amount of persuasion could convince him to return.

Only a few wooden racks remained with the fraying remnants of long-abandoned nets fluttering like ghosts on the breeze. There were faint traces of boat keels in the sand where they had been beached but Kirin suspected that most of the boats had been moved to the new docks down the harbor. Even the shack where Suna kept supplies was gone with just a couple of pylons sticking up to show that it had ever been there at all. The scene reminded Kirin painfully of his own life; all of his good memories were gone and only the ugliness remained. An intense feeling of melancholy swept over him and abruptly Kirin strode into the surf. He dove into the oncoming waves as if the ocean could wash away his pain.

o o o O O O o o o

"When I get my hands on you, hmmph!" Ariana was hanging on to her temper by a thread. More than one well-meaning gargoyle had tried to prevent her from following Kirin and she was getting thoroughly fed up with it. To top it all off, Kirin was getting farther and farther ahead of her. She finally had to scale the side of a building and go airborne to pick up his trail. He led her out of the compound and down to one of the lesser used beaches. She remembered that Toshi kept a sailboat there but it was now mostly likely being anchored at the beach party. There was nothing there now but – Ariana squinted and swooped lower. A trail of two-toed prints were leading directly into the water.

"Kirin!"

Ariana soared up for a better view. The beach sloped sharply a few yards out to deeper water and by the way the waves were breaking, the currents could be quite strong. Kirin said that he was a good swimmer but – Ariana bit her lip. A flash of green was rising up through the water and without thinking, she folded up her wings and dropped like a rock towards it.

Too late she realized just how deceptively deep the water really was. She went down nearly a full wings length before she could turn herself and head for the surface. Spluttering, she called out, "Kirin! Kirin, where are you!?!" A wave went over her head and she floundered, feeling the current pulling her out to sea. _**"KIRIN!!!"**_ She began paddling in a panic.

Something grabbed her ankle. She screamed and kicked out at it. This only earned her a beak full of water as her leg was pulled upwards which in turn, tipped her head under.

"Stop flailing about like that." Kirin pulled her towards him hand-over-hand until they were face-to-face. He had his wings spread out like two rafts to support their weight in the water. "What are you doing out here? Do you even know how to swim?"

"I can swim fine," Ariana snapped back, blinking the saltwater out of her eyes. "Okay, in a pool, where the water is not trying to drown me." She reached out and clamped her hands on both sides of his head. "What about you? Are you all right?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know about the fight! I--"

"You saw it?" He made a rueful face and wouldn't meet her eyes.

Ariana sighed. "No, Midori and Tancho wouldn't let me through the crowd. They both said it would have been a bad idea."

"Thank Buddha for that." Kirin glanced back out to sea. "We're beginning to drift. Let's get back to shore." He swung her around to his back as he folded his wings to keep her in place. "Hold on and take a deep breath."

Instead of fighting the waves, Kirin dove under them and he swam in a strong undulating fashion like a dolphin. With her arms around his neck, Ariana found the view both fascinating and frightening. A stream of terrified bubbles escaped her mouth as a shark slid past them like a silvery ghost. Schools of small fish swarmed around them as they went from the deeps to the shallows. Just as spots were beginning to dance before her eyes from lack of oxygen, Kirin's feet touched bottom and he stood up. Ariana slid off and promptly discovered that water that was chest high on him went up to her brow ridges. He scooped her into the crook of his arm before she went under a second time.

"Now, what are you doing out here?" He scowled. "That was really very stupid. You could have drowned."

Ariana pushed her bangs out of her face. "Well, you started it. Why did you walk into the ocean like that?" Kirin merely narrowed his eyes at her so she continued. "Hey, I really want to know."

Sighing, he moved them closer to the beach until she could finally stand on her own feet. "I do not know myself. After the fight, all I wanted was to get away from everyone and my feet took me here."

"Uh-huh." Ariana pulled off the white tank top that she had worn for the ballgame and daubed at some fresh cuts on his chest. "Looks like Happa got in a few good ones. You've got some bruising on your ribs too." She probed them gently. "There don't seem to be any broken ones though. That's good -- I was really worried about you."

"You... were?" Kirin pulled away. "Ariana, you don't know what I've done."

"Yes, I do -- you beat the crap out of Happa," she said bluntly, "and he looks like raw hamburger." Ariana regarded him with one brow raised. "I know that he started it, the big dummy, so he asked for it. But really," she sighed, "did you have to take it so far?"

Kirin had the temerity to look ashamed. "That was not my intention."

"Because I don't want anyone fighting over me. In fact," she poked him in the chest, "if anyone is gonna fight my fights, it's gonna be me!"

"That's not wh--"

"I don't know what either of you were thinking!" She threw up her hands. "I nearly got in a fight with Galena over this. Happa is SO stupid!"

"At least we can agree on that. Who is Galena?"

"One of Midori's rookery – she helped Happa set up a private tea ceremony for after the game. Even I can tell she likes him but does he notice? No-o-o-o..." Ariana rolled her eyes. "Instead he kept pestering me about dinner before the game. How was I to know that he meant something else?"

"Did you accept?"

"Not exactly." She sighed. "I thought he meant the picnic on the beach with everyone else so I said whatever he had arranged was fine with me. Do you think he thought that I meant yes?" She made a face as soon as the words crossed her lips. "Of course he did – I'm just as clueless as he is!"

"It would seem so," Kirin answered as he drew his braided hair across his right shoulder. "I think we both may owe Happa an apology." He began squeezing the water out of his hair. "I let him get to me."

"He brought up stuff that you'd hoped had been forgotten, huh?" She scrubbed her shirt in the water to rinse out the blood and wrung it out. The black sports bra and shorts she had on were close enough for beach wear so she left the shirt off. "Setsu said that you guys were trash-talking each other. It's not that hard to figure out what he might have said to you."

"Yes." Kirin kicked at the surf as they waded through it. "I can't imagine where Happa would have heard those old rumors. He would have been just a hatchling when I left and Sakaki is very careful to keep gossip out of the rookery."

Ariana thought about telling him Midori's suspicions but then thought better of it. Kirin certainly didn't need to be burdened with any more emotional baggage tonight.

Kirin sighed bitterly. "The worst of it is that now you may hear all kinds of things about me. The gossips will dig up all the old stories once news of the fight gets around. I never wanted you to be burdened with my past sins, _bishoujo_."

"It's okay." Ariana caught his hand between hers. "I won't listen."

He swallowed hard and when he spoke, his voice was hoarse with emotion. "I'm afraid that some of the things they will say about me will be very true. I was proud and arrogant in my youth and I often acted to benefit myself instead of the clan."

"So you were a self-centered jerk, so what?" She laughed. "You're still a jerk when you want to be – remember when you threw me in the mud, just to win a fight?"

He snorted. "That's not the same."

"And I still don't care." She reached up and tilted his head down. "You can't go back and change the past, Kirin... trust me, I know. All that you can do to ignore what everyone is saying and be who you are right now. That's who I want to be with. "

Kirin stared at her for a few moments and then slowly leaned over to nuzzle her brow. "You are incredibly stubborn."

"Lucky you."

"Indeed."

"C'mon," she said, tugging at his hand, "Salt water makes me feel all sticky." She nodded to a trail running up and over the dunes. "There's a public shower over at the beach. Let's go rinse off before we have to head back."

"Wait! You can't go up there like that!" He gestured at her black sports bra and shorts. "It's not seemly!"

"Oh, please!" Ariana laughed and led him up to the top of the dune. "Do you honestly think anyone would notice?"

It seemed as if most of the young gargoyles were gathered on the wide crescent of white sand that was Ishimura Beach. Most of them had stripped down to play volleyball or to splash about in the gentler waves. Quite a few of the young females were wearing shockingly less than Ariana. Some of them had flown out to a sailboat anchored just outside the reef. It was festively bedecked with colored lights in its rigging and the laughing voices of its occupants carried across the water. Others were helping themselves to picnic dinner of bento boxes along with freshly-caught seafood. Mozu was sitting by the fire pit and offering Roslin a grilled fish on a stick. They seemed to be conducting a language lesson between them, each of them taking turns pointing at objects and the other trying out the new word.

"It seems," Kirin finally said, "that I am the one that is overdressed, not you." He looked down at his loose pants ruefully.

Ariana smirked. "Told you."

"Perhaps I should go back. I won't be welcome--"

"Absolutely not." She tipped his muzzle down towards her. "This is the one place in Ishimura right now that you need to be. Everyone here came straight from the game so no one is going to point fingers or talk about you or even look at you funny." Cocking her head to the side, she smiled. "So stop worrying, honey, and let's go."

She got to arm's length before she was stopped in her tracks at the end of Kirin's arm. Looking back, she saw him staring at her with the oddest expression on his face as his ears turned a very rosy pink.

"C'mon, Kirin. The party doesn't come to us, we go to it." She made a face at him. "What?"

"You called me 'honey.'" He had his lips pressed together but the corners of his mouth were twitching up as if he were trying hard not to smile. Ariana gave a little internal squeal of glee. Unless she missed her guess, Kirin was actually blushing.

"Oh. That." She twisted a braid around a finger. "Um, is that all right? I mean, when you're dating, you're supposed to talk sweet each other. Graeme and Lucy do it all the time." She wrinkled her nose. "It can be a little annoying so if you don't want to--"

"No!" Kirin said abruptly but then moderated his tone. "I do want it – I liked it! Call me whatever you like."

"Anything?" She grinned evilly. "Sweetie? Snugglebear? Po-o-o-o-okie?"

"Don't be ridiculous." He scowled but his eyes were dancing. "Just be careful what you say around my students while I'm teaching. Once hatchlings pick something like that up, it's almost impossible to break them of the habit."

"Okay, but fair's fair. You have to talk sweet to me too."

"Wench."

"Nice try," she said as she took his hand, "but you can do better."

"Yes, dear."

She laughed and kept laughing as they made their way down the dune to the beach party.

o o o o O O O O o o o o

"Kai-_sama_! How is Happa?"

"Did the ronin kill him?

"What? Is he dead?"

Raising his hands for silence, Kai spoke to the crowd gathered around the infirmary. "Happa is fine," he began, "I have just left him and I assure you that his injuries looked far worse than they really are. Master Kado has treated Happa and has given him some medicine so I would appreciate it if you would please calm down and keep quiet so Happa can rest."

"He's... he's really all right?"

Kai smiled down at the grey-skinned female flexing her head fin worriedly. "A little bruised, Galena-_san_, and hopefully a little wiser. A day's rest will put him right, you'll see."

"Do you think," Galena bit her lip, "he might want something to eat? He missed dinner."

"I do not know, but you might ask Master Kado if he can have something. It's very considerate of you to offer." Kai smiled at her as she hurried past him. He stepped down onto the path and began to shoo bystanders away. "Master Kado will let you know when Happa can have visitors but for now, I sure you all have something else to attend to. Come back later!"

Taiju waited until the majority of the crowd had dispersed before coming up to Kai. He nodded pleasantly at the gargoyles walking by but his jaw was clenched.

"Have you found him?" Kai asked under his breath.

"Not yet," his second-in-command answered back. "He was seen going through the compound but everyone was coming to see what was happening and took no notice of him." Taiju snorted like a bull. "I have given orders that he is to be found and watched but not to confront him until you arrive."

"Good."

"There's something else." Taiju shifted his feet uncomfortably. "Setsu wants a word with you. He said he'd be waiting at the Zen garden."

"I spoke to him already at the dojo." Kai waved his hand dismissively. "He'll have to wait."

"Kai-_sama_, he was most insistent. He invoked his rights as elder counsel."

Kai cursed under his breath. As clan leader of Ishimura, his word was law but the elder council was in place not only as advisors but also as a safeguard to keep his power in check. There had been times in the past when the sage advice of the elders had saved the clan from the rash actions of an impetuous leader. He was impatient to confront Kirin but a summons from an elder could not be ignored.

"Very well," he said, "let's get this over with."

They found the old gargoyle sitting cross-legged on a cushion facing the swirled sands of the Zen garden adjacent to the temple grounds. His bo staff was laying directly in front of him in much the same manner as a samurai contemplating his swords. Setsu's eyes were shut as he said, "Ah, there you are, Kai-_sama_. I assume you've been to see young Happa?"

"Yes, Master Kado has patched him up but Happa has learned a bitter lesson tonight." Kai ground his teeth as he recalled the bloodied and bruised young gargoyle he had just left. "We have warriors out looking for Kirin now."

"I have a favor to ask, clan leader." Setsu's eyes were open now and looking directly at Kai. "I would like to be the one that speaks to Kirin about this incident. It would be inappropriate for you to involve yourself at this time."

Kai started to shake his head. "Absolutely not, I--"

"You are too close to this, Kai, you and Sakaki both, and you know why you can't take this personally." It was a very direct statement for the traditional older gargoyle and it sent Kai reeling. "Kirin was my student and he will not harm me, no matter how harshly I might speak to him."

Taiju cleared his throat. "Setsu-_san_ has a point, Kai. I know you have a personal grievance against Kirin but it would look very bad if you and he come to blows, especially with so many guests around."

"You think I can't handle him?" Kai glared at his second. "I'll have you know I was a match for Kirin then and still am!"

"I meant no disrespect," Taiju stammered, "it's just--"

"The strength of a leader is only as good as the support of his lieutenants. Do not be angry with Taiju, Kai. He's only doing his duty." Setsu used his staff to rise to his feet. "I saw the fight. It's one thing to train in a dojo; it's quite another to use one's skill to survive. In doing so, Kirin has gone far beyond my teaching." He shook his head. "No, fighting is not the answer here. The clan knows of my past ties with Kirin so they will not think anything of it," Setsu said, "and visitors will view it as you letting the elder council handle a disciplinary matter."

A part of Kai bristled with anger but the leader in him could see the wisdom of it. He let his breath out in a loud huff. "Make no mistake – I **will** be having words with Kirin over this."

Setsu regarded him as calmly as he had when he had been teaching hatchlings so many years ago. "But later, when tempers are cool, _neh_?"

Yama came circling in from the east. "There you are," the grey gargoyle said by way of greeting. "Everything has settled down and the guests have gone on to other entertainments. I've rescheduled the meeting of clans for two a.m. to let the excitement die down."

"Good." Kai was glad that he'd chosen Yama to deal with the visiting clans and the business they would be conducting while the eligible young gargoyles mingled. His travels in the human world made Yama uniquely suited for the task. "I hope no one was disturbed by the fight."

"Actually, I think everyone was impressed by it. There's a lot of speculation going on about the tournament now and what kind of fighting styles will do well against our Ishimura bushido. I even heard some wagers being placed." Yama grinned ruefully. "Kirin and Happa may have done us a favor, fighting like that."

Kai growled under his breath.

"That reminds me," Yama continued, "I saw Kirin going across the dunes to the main beach."

"Are you sure?"

Yama snorted. "I only got a glimpse as he was going over the rise but no one else has horns like that."

"Was he alone?"

"He seemed to be talking to someone but I didn't see who." Yama shrugged. "Kusa and her apprentice were headed that way so I pointed him out to her." He nodded to Taiju. "I assumed that you might want someone to keep an eye on him."

"You assumed correctly." Kai sighed and sank down on a low stone wall. "Kirin gave me his word that he would allow younger males to court Ariana. I hoped that would prevent this sort of thing but it would seem I was wrong."

"Was that who he was talking about the other night?" Yama raised his brow ridges. "The daughter of the Ancestress?"

"_Hai_."

"Brooklyn must be out of his mind. I saw how much he doted on Ariana when I was in New York." Yama gave a short laugh. "It would have never been tolerated here but with only two hatchlings in their clan – I expect he's regretting it now."

"Ariana is a headstrong young female but I had hoped that Happa would be able to woo her." Kai shook his head. "If he had only made his intentions known sooner, perhaps she would have never gone looking for the Tengu. All these years, Kirin stayed away and yet somehow she made him follow her."

"She appears to be attracted to him as well," Setsu said. "She was more concerned with Kirin's welfare after the fight than with Happa's."

"Interesting." Yama drummed his fingers on his chin and smiled slyly.

Kai glared at him. "What are you so pleased about? There's nothing to be happy about! It's a terrible mess!"

"Look at it this way, Kai – whether she chooses Kirin or Happa, the blood of the Ancestress will still be coming back to Ishimura." He cocked his head at his leader. "Isn't that what you really wanted?"

It was a diplomatic solution, Kai admitted grudgingly to himself, but not the one he wanted. He scowled at the gargoyles waiting for his answer. "For now, I will agree to let Setsu speak to Kirin about tonight's incident." He glanced at both Yama and Taiju. "However, someone is to be assigned to follow him around. I don't expect Kirin to start any fights but it's clear that he will finish them with little concern for his opponents."

"A wise choice, Kai-_sama_," Setsu said with a low bow that both of the other males copied. "No one will fault you for being cautious."

"Perhaps," Kai said, looking away from them, "but I will not be satisfied until this situation is under control." He scowled towards the beach with such intensity that the others glanced at each other and wisely kept their opinions to themselves.

o o o o O O O O o o o o

Two weeks ago Ariana would have laughed out loud if anyone had suggested the scene taking place on the beach below her. Tancho and Takakura had swept through the crowd and snatched up both Kirin and Mozu to challenge Toshi and three of his rookery brothers in a volleyball match. The rules were much like human volleyball, except that wings must be caped, tails could only be used to retrieve low shots, and the ball was absolutely not to be struck with talons outstretched. Puncturing the ball with one's claws was an automatic forfeit. It was turning into a competitive game; she supposed that Kirin taught the Tengu Three because they moved like an well-practiced team. Takakura and Mozu had fast footwork and Tancho and Kirin provided solid defense.

Midori plopped down next to her friend on the top of the dune. "Ah, there you are, Ari-chan," she said. "I was beginning to wonder where you got off to. I thought for sure you'd be playing."

"Hmm?" Ariana blinked, suddenly aware of her presence. "Oh, no thanks, I'm fine here."

Wrinkling her nose, Midori asked, "Are you all right?"

"Oh, I..." Ariana stopped in mid-sentence and smiled breathlessly.

Kirin had just intercepted the ball and delivered a blistering drop shot over the net. He seemed be having the time of his life by the boyish grin on his face. The way his muscles glistened in the moonlight was... interesting.

"Ah," Midori said with a knowing smile, "you've changed sports."

"mmmmm-HMMMM!"

"Not to put a damper on things," Midori said, "but you should know that Happa will be spending the evening in the infirmary."

Ariana frowned "Is it bad?"

"Bad enough that he needed to be stitched up," the pale green gargoyle shrugged, "but Kado says he'll recover." She pointed discreetly to a pink gargoyle in a red tunic sitting a few dunes over. "Kusa and Taeko turned up about the same time that Tancho and I did. I'll bet my new blue beads that they're here to keep an eye on your boyfriend."

"They're both warrior class?" Ariana had sparred with Taeko in the preliminary matches and the sharp-featured female was very good. She fully expected to be matched with her at some point in the tournament. At the moment, Taeko was near the volleyball game, watching the match with two of her rookery sisters. She gave the odd glance towards Kuso so it seemed that Midori was correct. The two warriors were there for a reason.

Midori nodded. "Let's just hope news travels very slow tonight. I'd hate for anything else to happen." They watched the game in silence for a few minutes. "You know," she said, "this might be a good thing, Kirin out there playing like that."

Raising a brow ridge, Ariana asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, look at him – he's having a great time and getting along with everyone. No one here is going to believe the gossip about him now."

"Gossip?"

"There's going to be a lot of fallout from that fight. Happa has always been a popular in our rookery so even though he didn't start the fight, everyone will think the worst of Kirin. Especially," Midori bit her lip, "with what I've already heard about him."

"Like what?"

"Ari-_chan_, I really don't think--"

Ariana gave her friend a direct look. "Look, he's already told me why his mate left him and why he left Ishimura. Can it be any worse than that?"

Midori turned a paler shade of green. "You know that? That--" she lowered her voice and leaned in "-- that he's impotent?"

"He's sterile, you mean." She made a rude noise. "I asked about that. He says all his equipment works."

"You're... sure?"

"Sure enough." Ariana's face was flaming at the memory of their swim at the hot springs. Nothing had happened but they had been close enough that, even as inexperienced as she was, Ariana could tell that Kirin's body had been more than ready to go to the next step. She waved her hand as if it didn't matter. "Anyway, he was diagnosed a long time time ago – we know a lot more about gargoyle biology and reproduction now. If he chooses to be re-examined, things might be different."

Midori narrowed her eyes slyly. "Oh, really?"

"Oh, shut up." Ariana didn't meet her gaze. "As for the gossip, I can guess – he said that his ex-mate spread a lot of lies about him right before he left Ishimura. I know that it's not going to be easy but I can handle it, Mi-_chan_." She smiled grimly. "I'm not going to let anyone spoil what Kirin and I have together. They don't know him the way I do and that's all that matters to me."

"Well...," Midori drawled out, "in that case, I'll do my best to back you up." She giggled as Tancho jumped up at the net. "Ta-_kun_ says that he and his brothers are all behind Kirin in this too."

"Ta-_kun_, eh?"

"Don't look at me that way," Midori said, rolling her eyes. "Toshi and I have an understanding and besides, I'm still serving at the temple. Tancho is just really easy to talk to and fun to be with, that's all."

"Uh-huh."

Midori stood up and dusted herself off. "Come along, Ariana. The game's nearly over and they'll want something to eat."

"But the game --"

"You may know sports," Midori said with a wink, "but I know males. Time to learn from the master, Ari-_chan_."

o o o o O O O O O o o o o

"-- yes, I agree, but something light, nothing too spicy. Some of the medications we gave him could give him a sensitive stomach."

"I will see to it, Master. Shall I bring it to the room?"

"No, just take it around to the garden."

Faint voices pierced through the dull fog of Happa's dozing brain. He had drifted off with Sakaki holding his hand but his rookery mother was gone. He felt her absence more intensely than any of his other injuries. The room was empty save for the laminated cabinets and a couple of rolling carts with medical implements on them. The door slid open.

"Ah, you're awake," Master Kado said. He was followed by Kawa, the clan's junior healer. "It's time to get up and move about, young warrior. We need this room clear for other patients."

Happa stiffened. "Has he attacked someone else?"

"Kirin? Don't be ridiculous." The old healer scowled. "As I understand it, you were the only one attacking anyone tonight. No, it's time to move you out to the garden porch for the evening. Kawa has your futon all ready."

"Besides," Kawa said as he came around the exam bed, "you can receive your visitors in perfect comfort. Master is a little testy because you've drawn a crowd out front."

"Really?" The thought that he hadn't been forgotten brought a grin to Happa's face. "I thought everyone had gone to the beach."

"Don't let it go to your head," Master Kado snapped. "I don't like having to stitch up perfectly healthy bodies when I shouldn't have to. This clan has always expected better things from you. Kai and Sakaki have had a nasty shock seeing you like this and you will have to work hard to regain their good opinion of you."

Happa's mouth dropped open. The irascible old healer was well-known for his testy bedside manner but there had always been kindness behind his sharp tongue. Kawa seemed to have had a similar reaction because he said, "Master? Is something the matter? This isn't like you."

The dark blue gargoyle gave the room a long hard stare, turning full circle in his tracks before coming back to face them. "I remember another young warrior in this room," he said, "perhaps closer to Kawa's age but still young and foolish with thoughts of pursuing a mate. He trained long and hard to win her affections, facing each of the clan's top warriors in turn. He lay here in the room, badly concussed and bleeding and bruised," he raised a brow ridge, "not unlike yourself. The night that he passed the warrior trails, I sat with him until the sun rose."

Kawa made a face. "Where was the female, Master? Wasn't that her duty?"

"One would think so but she chose to sit in the place of honor that was rightfully his and enjoyed being the center of attention." He shook his head. "Heartless wench."

"What happened?" Happa asked as Kawa helped him up, wincing at the pull of his stitches. "Did he win his mate?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Master Kawa said, "but some stories do not have happy endings. That's what drove Kirin from Ishimura all those years ago."

"Kirin?" Happa was puzzled for a moment until he realized what Master Kado was saying. "You mean, he was the young warrior?"

Master Kado nodded. "His teachers gave Kirin to me as my scribe when I was sorting out the healer records. I had grown fond of him so I suppose that is what is upsetting me – I know all the old stories about Kirin are making the rounds." His nostrils flared and his eyes glowed faintly. "I lived through those days with him so I know the pain that those words are causing him."

Shaking his head, Happa said "Not again – I've had this lecture already. Say what you mean, Master, and be done with it."

"Kirin made a mistake then that you are in danger of making now," Master Kado said with a lift of his brows. "He chose his mate based purely on physical attraction and didn't heed his gargoyle nature. When one meets one's mate, there is no doubt. We are drawn to our prospective mate and it's a sensation that only gets stronger over time."

"So?"

"Ariana is a lovely female and I agree that she has much to offer a worthy male but is she here?"

Happa frowned. "N-no..."

"Exactly." Master Kado opened a cabinet. "Think about it."

"I... will try." In truth, the old gargoyle's words had left Happa too unsettled to think clearly at all. He allowed Kawa to help him stand up and to put on a plain robe; he was grateful for the assistance because even though they were tightly bandaged, his stitches pulled painfully with each movement. Master Kado went before them to open the doors and they managed to move out to the open room facing the garden. Happa was drenched with sweat and shaking as they began to lower him to the futon.

Galena was just coming up to the porch with a covered tray in her hands. "Ah, Happa-_kun_!" She beamed and the fin along the top of her head flared out like a fan. "I'm just in time, I see!" Putting the tray down, Galena came over to flick the light blanket out of the way and to fluff the cushions as Kawa helped Happa back down. When he hissed in discomfort, she gasped and drew back even as she reached out to help him..

"Not to worry," Master Kado said, "the local anesthetic is wearing off. He can have some more painkillers once he's got some food in his stomach," he motioned to the tray, "so come see me when he's finished eating, _neh_?" He exchanged a sly look with Kawa and the two healers turned to go back inside.

"Yes, master, I will!" Galena retrieved the tray and put in a low stand besides the futon. "Now," she said as she spread a napkin over his bandage-covered torso, "it seems a certain orange bird tipped off Mizuumi and she made this _okayu_ especially for you." She uncovered a bowl of rice porridge with finely sliced green onion and slivers of pink ginger. "I also have some _miso_, barley tea, and a treat for after."

Happa wrinkled his nose. "I hate barley tea."

"Too bad, because Master Kado requested it," Galena said as she poured him a cup. "It's very good for restoring your blood." She dipped a ceramic spoon in the okayu and blew on it to cool it. "Here you go – open up."

Scowling, he took the spoon from her. "I am NOT a hatchling."

"I never said you were." Galena sat back on her heels and gave him a sad but gentle smile. "I was worried about you."She flicked her eyes away when he looked at her and stared down at the embroidery on her skirt.

The mouthful of _okayu_ seemed to curdle in his mouth as Happa realized that it wasn't fair to take his temper out on her. He swallowed and said, "I'm sorry, Galena-_chan_, I don't mean to be cross with you. It's just that nothing went as planned tonight."

"So I gathered." She sniffed, shifting her gaze out into the garden. "I met Ariana in the females' changing room. She didn't realize that your invitation was for her alone. Midori says that the Manhattan clan is not as traditional as other clans."

"That is true," Happa said as he scooped up another mouthful. "She and Graeme are too close to be mates. I don't know if anyone would have explained the courtship rituals to them."

"I do not want to hate Ariana for this," Galena said, biting her lip. "She's always been nice to me and I've enjoyed speaking Spanish with her, even if she isn't completely fluent." Her fin rose up and down. "I nearly got in a fight with her."

"I'm glad you didn't. You would have lost."

"I know!"

"I wish I'd had your sense." Happa set the half-eaten bowl of rice porridge down on the tray. "I should have made a formal challenge instead of just attacking."

"Or better yet, not done it at all."

"Are you going to lecture me too?"

Galena shook her head and handed him the cup of tea. "I expect you've been scolded enough for one night. I like you better without bandages and bruises, that's all."

Grimacing at the taste of the barley tea, Happa switched to the miso soup. "I suppose everyone is talking."

"Just the usual gossips in the compound but most of our rookery is down at the beach." She shrugged, sending her dark hair sliding over her shoulders like black silk. "It doesn't matter, _mi amigo_, the guests thought it was a taste of the tournament to come and that it was an even match for the most part."

"But I lost."

"Everyone loses sometime." She reached out and lay her hand on his blanket-covered knee. "I didn't see the fight but I know you are one of the best fighters – you can even go the distance with Kai and Taiju! You still have the tournament to prove yourself so don't let it get to you."

Her dark eyes were shining so bright that Happa could see himself in them and now it was his turn to look away. After everything had happened tonight, he couldn't face Galena's honest profession of faith in him. It was almost too much and he concentrated on finishing the dinner set before him. He stacked the empty bowls on the tray.

"Now for the treat!" Galena put a shallow rectangular lacquered box on the tray. "Your favorite – _m__itarashi dango_ !"

His stomach both growled and sank at the sight of the grilled rice pastries on skewers, drizzled with a sweet and tangy soy sauce. "Oh, good," he said with forced enthusiasm, "dumplings."

o o o o O O O O o o o o

"This," Kirin said around a bite of roast fish, "was an excellent idea."

Ariana laughed as she roasted a marshmallow on a stick. "Told you so."

When they had headed down to the beach, every instinct in Kirin's body had been telling him to flee from such a large gathering of gargoyles but Ariana's hand in his had kept him firmly anchored. Instead of sly looks and whispers, he was greeted with smiles and laughter. The volleyball game had helped get rid of the remnants of the fight and he felt as carefree and happy as the young gargoyles around him.

The Three had gone off to watch Toshi's team play another game so he and Ariana had the pavilion by the fire pit all to themselves. Kirin leaned back against a post and enjoyed watching Ariana attempting to be domestic. She didn't seem to be particularly good at it – when they had come over after finishing their game, Midori had taken over the job of grilling the fish and Roslin was tossing the charred remains of the first batch in a trash bin. He wasn't quite sure what Ariana was doing with the items she had at hand but he was prepared to be a good sport about it no matter how badly incinerated the end product.

"Now this," Ariana said as she deftly sandwiched the toasted marshmallow between the graham crackers, "is called a S'more." The marshmallow oozed over her fingers. "It's messy but really, really good."

Raising one eyebrow, Kirin gingerly took her offering. There was the faint aroma of burnt sugar but as he bit into it, he was surprised by the warm gooey chocolate in the center. It was tempting to devour it as messily as possibly but he forced himself to eat neatly. Takakura had told him that they were expected at a meeting later and it wouldn't do to arrive with sticky white goo all over his face.

Ariana giggled. "You eat like my mother – all dainty little nibbles."

"Somehow," Kirin said as he ran his tongue around his teeth, "I don't believe Lady Sata has ever been worried about getting food in one's beard."

"I suppose that's true." She laughed and held up her hand, wiggling her marshmallow smeared fingers. "S'mores are a lot of fun to eat but boy, are they messy!"

"Ah." Acting on impulse, Kirin took her other hand and began to lick the marshmallow off her fingers. It was a bold move but since they were more or less alone, he decided to risk it. Part of him was very curious to see just what her reaction would be.

"Kirin?" There was a nervous quaver in her voice. "What are you doing?" Her toes curled and uncurled in the sand.

He kept his eyes on hers as he carefully took each digit into his mouth. "The marshmallow is very sweet," he said as he licked his lips, "but I prefer the red bits."

"Silly," she giggled. "That's me!"

"Exactly." He pulled her into his arms.

"Kirin!" she said, squirming slightly, "this is so unlike you!"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"....No." Her breath shuddered against his skin. "But your promise to Kai--"

"I'll take my chances." He nuzzled the side of her beak, working his way back to to her shapely ear.

"'Ello-'ello-'ello!" A grinning gargoyle with the face of a scruffy black dog called out in English. "What's all this then?"

It was fortunate that he and Ariana were so thoroughly entangled or else Kirin would have launched himself at the intruder in a heartbeat. A second look revealed that there were others approaching the pavilion and Kirin forced himself to calm down.

"None of your business, Dodger!" Ariana said. "What's up – oh!" She put a hand over her mouth. "We had a rehearsal, didn't we?"

"Actually, we had a full blown row," Dodger continued amiably. "Yer brother's in a snit over Beatrix wantin' t' change plays. He said you'd want your say so we tracked you down." He leered at Ariana and Kirin. "Looks like you was havin' a right proper snogfest, eh?"

Kirin growled.

"There, there," Ariana murmured in Japanese as she patted his arm. "Dodger and I are old friends. His mouth is always running faster than his brain." She gave Dodger a sharp look and continued in English, "You really don't want to go there. Kirin's had a hard night."

"Kirin, is it?" Dodger raised one furry eyebrow. "Th' one Graeme's been bitchin' about? Oh, this'll be good!" He turned and called out. "Hurry up, you lot!"

"Ari-_chan_?" Kirin asked. "If you had other obligations, why didn't you go? I would have kept until later."

"After the way they treated you? I couldn't just let you walk off like that," Ariana whispered back. "Some things are more important, you know?" She shrugged and gave him a little smile.

He smiled back and rubbed his brow ridge against hers. She responded in kind, leaning into him and he wished that her thespian friends had put off finding them for a little bit longer. As the London gargoyles came closer, Kirin realized that he had seen some of them the previous evening. They all resembled heraldic animals in one variety or another from a falcon-headed female to a spike-studded dragon. There was even a stocky badger-faced female with a book bag that looked like she'd stepped out of an illustration from a children's book.

"So, what's the problem?" Ariana called out. "I've already memorized Beatrice's lines."

"That script in your backpack?" Kirin said, remembering her first evening in the Tengu village. "'Much Ado About Nothing?'"

"You remembered?" Ariana gave a delighted smile.

"Naturally." He sat up straighter and raised one eyebrow as he said in English. _"'What, my dear Lady Disdain! are you yet living'"_

She responded with a cool look of her own. _"'Is it possible disdain should die while she hath such meet food to feed it as Signior Benedick? Courtesy itself must convert to disdain, if you come in her presence.'"_

It was clear by the pleased look in her eyes that he had taken Ariana by surprise as they continued with Benedick's and Beatrice's duel of words from Act I of the play. Kirin had an English copy of The Riverside Shakespeare back in the schoolroom library and re-read that particular scene over and over while the rest of the Tengu were preparing to send them off on their journey to Ishimura. He had read the play so much that when he read Beatrice's lines, he heard them in Ariana's voice.

Kirin curled his lip as he delivered Benedick's final retort: _"'I would my wings had the speed of your tongue, and so good a continuer. But keep your way, i' God's name; I have done.'" _He waved his hand as if to flick her away like a fly.

Ariana's gaze hardened. _"'You always end with a jade's trick: I know you of old.'" _ She held her scornful pose for several seconds before commenting, "You paraphrased that; it should have been 'my horse', not 'my wings.'"

"Can you imagine a horse big enough to carry me?" Kirin said. "No one would ever believe it." He had been so caught up in the moment that he forgot that they had an audience until someone spoke.

"You… did that from memory?" The badger-headed female looked up from her script with wide, round eyes. "And in English?" She glanced at Ariana. "Where did you find him?"

"Beatrix, this is Kirin," Ariana said by way of introduction. "I met him when I was visiting the Tengu near Osaka. He ran the lines with me for Act I while I was there." She reached over and patted his knee, leaving her hand there. "He's a regular bookworm."

Shrugging, Kirin said, "The Tengu elders asked me to translate the manuscript that Ariana had in her possession. It had been years since I'd read any Shakespeare. It was very enjoyable." He realized that several of the Londoners were looking at him speculatively. "What?"

"Dorcas?" Beatrix asked. "Do you suppose Winston's costume will fit him?"

Dorcas, the auburn-haired female with the ginger cat features, came forward. "Stand up," she said with an imperious tone that had Kirin rising before he realized it. From the snap in her voice, Kirin was willing to bet Dorcas was a potential rookery keeper. "Wings out, let's see what we've got."

"Oh, my…" Beatrix breathed and began to fan herself with the script.

"_Neh?_" Kirin scowled at the Londoners that were gawking at him. He knew he must look sweaty and unkempt but he didn't think that was any reason to stare. Crossing his arms, he blew out his barbels and tried not to lose his temper.

Twitching her whiskers, Dorcas winked at Ariana, who was trying hard not to giggle. "Well, well…, "she purred, "I'd skip rehearsals for him too."

"Hey!" Dodger snapped. "What do you mean by that?"

"Don't you two get started," Beatrix said to head off any spats. "Well, Dorcas – do you think you can work with this? The costume, I mean?"

"Possibly," she answered, mentally sizing Kirin up. "Winston's more barrel-chested but we can fix that easily with accessories. The pants will need to be altered."

"The pants?"

"Just look at him!" Dorcas spanned him with her hands, taking mental measurements. "He's at least a head and a half taller but not to worry – I'll put a V-shaped slit in the hems, add some trim, and let all that curly leg hair show through. Think how dramatic that will look!"

"Ooooh," the badger girl breathed, looking at him with large, liquid eyes. "That would be perfect!"

Kirin bristled. "What are you talking about?"

"Yes," Ariana asked, "what's going on? Bea?"

"Well, with Winston bowing out at the last minute," Beatrix explained, "we don't have anyone to play Benedick to your Beatrice. It's either find a substitute or switch to another play."

"Like what?"

"I suggested 'Twelfth Night' but Graeme threw a fit. Lucy's off calming him down now."

Ariana sighed. "I know what that's about – he's been working on a project for Xanatech ever since we got here. He doesn't want the distraction."

"It's not like he'd have th' hard part," Dodger said, putting his arm around Dorcas in a very obvious territorial display. Dorcas preened her whiskers to cover her amusement. "You'd be playin' Viola an' she's got most of th' lines."

"The other thing to consider," Beatrix continued, "is that if we switch plays, we've got to re-stage everything." She looked hopefully at Kirin. "However, after what I just heard, surely your friend could help us out. I'd be forever grateful."

"Absolutely not!" Kirin protested in Japanese. "Outside of the classroom, I haven't done anything like this in years! Besides, what would Kai think? He expects me to keep my distance from you!"

"Bea?" Ariana asked. "Can I borrow your script?"

The badger-headed Londoner blinked. "Yes, of course!" She handed over a sheath of papers.

Flipping through it, Ariana stopped and folded back a page. She handed it to Kirin and pointed at section of dialogue. "That's why you should do it."

Giving her a brief skeptical look, Kirin narrowed his eyes as he read the tiny script, occasionally moving his lips as he translated English words to Japanese. It was the last act of "Much Ado About Nothing" where Benedick and Beatrice were persuaded to profess their love for each other, including a scene-stealing kiss. He blinked, looked at Ariana, and looked back at the script again. "I would get to do this?" he asked in Japanese.

"Yes," she said, "in front of Kai and everybody and no one can object because it's in the play." An impish grin danced over her lips. "You would be courting me in public. It is what you said you wanted, isn't it?"

Kirin grinned back. "Very well," he said, switching back to English. "I'll do it."

_**To be continued in Part VI of "Koiji"....**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Koiji**

**(Love's Pathway)**

A TGS-based story

By C.S. Hayden © 2006

Disclaimer: Gargoyles is the property of Disney and Buena Vista Television. Characters from the fanfics of Kimberly T. appear by permission. Roslin is the property of Kiwifluff, Mozu's #1 fan. All original characters and plot are the creative property of Christi Smith Hayden.

**Part VI**

The beach party broke up not long afterward. Most of the young gargoyles glided back to the compound but Ariana and Kirin volunteered to help haul the party gear back to where it belonged. Takakura was lagging behind as he talked animatedly to Taeko but Tancho and Kirin were balancing an upside down table loaded with ice chests and crates of empty bento boxes between them. Midori, Ariana and Roslin were loaded down with beach towels, bags, and discarded swim wear. Mozo was helping Toshi lug sports equipment. Together they made enough of a spectacle that Kirin barely noticed the looks that came their way. As soon as the majority of the stuff was left at the kitchens, the others divided the rest between them.

"You two go on," Midori called as she headed towards the laundry with Roslin and Mozo. "You have things to do. We'll catch up with you later."

"Don't forget about the council meeting," Takakura said as he and Tancho helped Toshi untangle a volleyball net. "We must be there on time."

"Yes, yes, Tak-_sama-kun_," Kirin said, rolling his eyes for Ariana's benefit.

She smirked. "A little power and it's all gone to his head, _neh_?"

"Something to that effect."

"So what's this meeting? A mini-gathering of the world council?"

"I assume so." Kirin thought for a moment of taking her hand but an Ishimuran female was staring at them. The boldness he'd felt down on the beach fled like sand through his fingers. "Tak is authorized to speak for the Tengu but due to his age, I must be present as his adviser."

"Poor Tak – I know how that is." Ariana stumbled into him and wrapped her arms around his. She clearly had no problems dealing with public displays of attention. "Back home, I have the rights of an adult but there's always someone looking over my shoulder and double-checking on me. Is a little trust so much to ask for?"

Kirin hid a smile. "In all honesty, _bishoujo_, with your impulsiveness, can you blame them?"

"You're one to talk." She leaned into his shoulder. "Did you see the pink female in the red tunic? The one that Taeko spoke to outside the kitchens?"

"Neh?" He had noted that particular female standing near Setsu back at the dojo after the fight had ended. "Who is she?"

"That's Kusa – she's the martial arts expert since Setsu retired. She turned up at the beach while you were playing volleyball."

He frowned. "You think she's been watching me?"

"Probably." Her grip on him tightened. He was touched that she seemed genuinely concerned about the situation.

"Do not worry," Kirin said, nuzzling her brow ridges, "if nothing else, this proves how ideally suited we are for each other."

"Really?"

"Yes, we both seem to attract trouble wherever we go."

Ariana socked him playfully in the arm.

The path curved down the hill and into the elaborate gardens winding through the Ishimura compound. They came around a corner and found themselves in full view of an informal gathering on the infirmary porch. Happa was propped up on a futon while a gray female in a brightly embroidered tunic was pouring him a cup of tea. Ariana's hand tightened on Kirin's arm.

He pulled her back a few steps behind the cover of a flowering bush. "They have not seen us," he murmured in her ear. "We can go a different way."

"No," Ariana said, straightening her back and letting him go. "I need to make things right. You stay here – Happa's had enough for one night, I won't put him through any more."

As Kirin watched discreetly through the branches of the bush, Ariana went up the garden steps to the wide porch. She bowed at the steps and said, "Galena, could you give us a few minutes? Happa and I need to talk."

"Of course." Galena collected a tray of dishes. "I will go get his medicine from Master Kado." She rose gracefully and went into the building.

Happa looked after her and frowned. "Ariana, I really don't think-"

"There is no good time to talk about this so let's just get it over with, okay?"Ariana said. "We've been friends too long to not tell each other what we really think." Her shoulders heaved with a heavy sigh. "Ever since the Wyvern youth conference, you and I have kept in touch and in all this time, you've never said anything about liking me in a romantic way."

"I like you a great deal!"

"All you ever do is email me about clan business and what job Midori's screwed up lately and sports. Those are not romantic topics."

"I-" The yellow-green young male shook his head. "I didn't know how to bring it up."

"Did Kai tell you to do it?"

Happa's head snapped up and Kirin likewise held his breath, straining to hear the next words. "He's always said that he would like Sata-_sama_'s bloodline to come back to Ishimura. It wasn't an order but when I went to New York, it was clear that we males were there specifically to court you." He gave her a wan smile. "Let's face it, Ari – we were all a little in love with you by the time it was over."

"Not so much," she said. "Dodger had a sweetheart back home, Yong was never interested, and Li Kao was too much into his studies. I wondered about you and Mawson for a long time because you two were the only ones that really kept in touch but nothing ever came from it."

"But we persisted!"

"And in five years, neither one of you treated me as anything other than one of the guys."Ariana sat down on the edge of the porch. "Do you know how lonely that is? Especially when I've got Graeme floating around on cloud nine with Lucy? Then I come here and try to fit in only to watch guys flirt with everyone else but me while you and Toshi talk my ears off about baseball."

"But I arranged the game for you!"

"Ye-e-e-eah." Ariana grinned slyly. "Galena got a little hot with me about that. If I were you, I might set my sights a little closer to home."

"Galena?" Happa scowled but he looked flustered and uncomfortable.

"Dude, she practically bit my head off. That takes guts."

Kirin stifled a laugh. The Japanese way to handle the situation would have been to apologize and concede but Ariana's method was to confront and challenge. It was strangely appropriate.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Setsu demanded in a harsh whisper. The old gargoyle was glaring up at him, having approached unnoticed while Kirin's attention was elsewhere. "Admiring your handiwork?"

"Not at all, master," Kirin said in a quiet voice. "Ariana wished to speak with him alone. They are sorting things out. I will apologize later, when he's had time to reflect on his actions."

"That might be wise. Kado will never forgive you if you make Happa pull out his stitches." Setsu pointed at wooden bench a short distance back up the path. "Come with me." It was a tone of voice that Kirin knew well from his own rookery days.

While Setsu settled on the bench, Kirin followed and sat down cross-legged with his back to a tree, drawing his braided hair over his shoulder so it wouldn't snag on the bark. The trunk was just narrow enough to fit between his horns and he leaned into it with a sigh. With his crown of horns, it was one of the few ways he could rest.

"I see you still do that," Setsu said. "I never understood how you could find it comfortable."

"One adapts." Kirin closed his eyes and waited for his old teacher to get past the formalities and come to the point. He didn't have to wait long.

"Kai is most displeased with you, Kirin-_san_," Setsu said. "As a member of the elder council, I cannot blame him. You could have ended that fight easily but you chose not to. Why?"

"I have been thinking about that myself." Kirin frowned. "When I was on my own, I had to use my skills to survive and the things I had to do – I do not like to think of them." He opened his eyes to see Setsu studying him intensely. "When I was fighting Happa, something in me snapped."

"Yes, I noticed."

"When I left Ishimura, I was so angry that I couldn't stand it." Dark memories threatened to surface but Kirin pushed them away. "I allowed my rage to change me and the person that I became could not be hurt by words or feelings; it was the only way I could survive."

"You killed." The old gargoyle's words were a statement of fact.

"How could you tell?"

"During the war, it was unavoidable, especially when it was necessary to protect our home." Setsu's eyes held a faraway look that Kirin knew all too well. "It was never something to be proud of. I hoped that none of my students would have to experience it as well."

"I'm sorry to have failed you, master."

"Once a sword is bloodied, it is hard to keep it clean."

"You speak truly, master." He sighed bitterly. "After I found peace with the Tengu, I had hoped that I'd left that past behind. When Happa said the things he did – it swept over my soul like a shadow. I did not want to harm him but I lost control."

"So you did." Setsu was silent for several minutes before he spoke again. "You were fortunate that the young Tengu with the long nose was able to call you back."

"I swore an oath to serve and protect him. Despite it all, my honor is everything to me." Kirin smiled. "Besides, when I look at Takakura, I still see that imp that liked to steal food from picnic baskets."

"It's hard to separate the hatchling from the warrior, _neh_?" Setsu relaxed a bit. "I will tell Kai that you regret this evening's fight and that you will confine any further challenge fights to the tournament later in the week."

"I do not intend to compete."

"You may not have a choice. Some of the visiting clans are interested in trying their champions against you."

Kirin swore under his breath. "That's not what I'm here for."

"I was surprised that you came back here at all. You swore that you would not."

"Things change." Ariana came around the flowering shrubs and stood for a moment at the intersection of the path, looking around for him. It brought a small smile to his face. "I have finally left my past behind me. All I want now, master, is peace and a future worth living."

"Wisely said."

Just as she started to look his way, Ariana's head swiveled around and she froze.

"Ariana! Here to visit the invalid, _neh_?" Kirin cursed his luck as Kai came up the path from the main compound, followed closely by Sata, Brooklyn, Mawson, and a broad bronze-colored gargoyle that Kirin vaguely recognized from the ball game.

"Fate is a cruel bitch," Kirin growled under his breath, "and she hates me."

Setsu reached out and seized Kirin's arm in a surprisingly vise-like grip for his age. "Do not do anything rash," the old gargoyle said with soft urgency. "Kai was very close to calling challenge on you earlier but I talked him out of it."

"I understand, master," Kirin said, slowly rising to his feet as his stiff muscles twanged like over-tight rubber bands. Stretching, he shifted his shoulders and twisted his torso to work out the kinks. Although he'd won the fight, it would take a good day's stone sleep to erase the aches and pains. "I will be suitably humble and contrite."

"Feh!" Setsu snorted and rolled his eyes. "I'll believe that when I see it."

"Ariana-_chan_? What have you been up to?" Impeccably dressed, Sata took in her daughter's disheveled appearance and tiny frown lines creased the corners of her mouth.

"I had the ball game, remember?" Ariana said as lightly as she could under the circumstances. "Then after that, there was a party on the beach."

Sata sighed and gave Brooklyn an exasperated look. He chuckled. "Yeah, I know. She's my daughter."

Ariana was glancing nervously in his direction as Kirin came down the path. He paused and bowed low to the group. "Kai-_sama_," he said, "I apologize for the disruption in the dojo earlier. My only intention was to give my class their first sword lesson. I did not seek trouble."

Kai's complexion darkened slightly and the corners of his jaws worked as if he was grinding his teeth. His nostrils flared just once before he said in a seemingly mild voice, "A most unfortunate incident, Kirin-_san._ Happa was fortunate that his injuries appeared worse than they turned out to be."

"Young Happa was a worthy opponent. His fighting style is not unlike your own at that age." Kirin bowed slightly. "I feel he will improve with time and experience."

"Perhaps you'd prefer a more seasoned opponent," Kai said, narrowing his eyes. "I'd be more than happy to meet you in the ring."

Setsu cleared his throat. "If I may remind you, Kai-_sama_, you have a meeting scheduled in less than an hour."

"Yama is overseeing that," Kai said, not taking his eyes from Kirin. "I'll make the time."

Although neither of them had growled, a low subliminal rumble passed between them. Kirin did not want to fight Kai, certainly not here in front of Ariana and her parents, much less the others. He had no doubts that he could beat his rookery brother; prosperity had made Kai thicker around the middle than he had been and Kirin was in prime fighting condition. If they fought now, it would look very bad for both of them.

"Regretfully," Kirin said with a slow bow, keeping his eyes on Kai, "I must also be at the meeting with Takakura, to represent the Tengu. Perhaps another time."

Kai's eyes flared. "No! We will have this out here and now!"

Sighing, Kirin leaned towards him and said in a low voice, "I just made hash out of a younger, stronger, faster version of you. Please, Kai... be reasonable."

The Ishimura leader growled.

"Kai-_sama_!" Everyone looked towards the new voice and saw Happa staggering towards them with a determined look on his face and his hand pressed firm against his bandaged midsection.

Galena was at his side, looking anxious and worried. "You know what Master Kado said-" she began but he hushed her with a stern glance.

Giving a disgusted look to both Kai and Kirin, Sata pushed past them to the injured young warrior. "Happa-_san_," she said with a gentle smile, "we're sorry that we have disturbed your rest. Please don't strain yourself or your wounds will not heal properly." She looked about for assistance. "Mawson? Yong? Here, come help your friend back to the infirmary."

Happa gave a brief nod to everyone, his injuries preventing him from giving a proper bow. "Thank you, Lady Sata for your concern but it is my duty to put things right." He glared at Kai. "I alone am to blame for the fight at the dojo, not Master Kirin. I acted too rashly and I apologize for the misunderstanding that this has caused."

"Well spoken, young warrior." Kirin bowed his antlered head graciously. "I look forward to see you fight in the upcoming tournament. Anyone who can stand their ground with me is a warrior worth watching."

"That's better," Ariana said, smiling at them both. "See? You guys can be civilized about this."

Turning to her, Happa said, "I know now that I should have explained myself better, Ari-_chan_." He sighed. "I only hope I will have the chance to try again."

"Of course you can," Sata said. "Tomorrow night you can make a fresh start, can he not, Ari-_chan_?"

Kai and Brooklyn both looked optimistic at this comment but before either of them could say a word, Ariana held up her hand.

"Mom, Dad, guys… look, let's get one thing straight. Before everyone tries to set me up, there's something you need to know." She took a deep breath and let it out in a noisy huff. "The real reason Kirin followed _**me**_ to Ishimura was to ask _**me**_ if he could court _**me**_." She raised her brow ridges archly at her audience. "Anybody see the trend here?"

"Oh, hell." Brooklyn looked sick. "I did not need that confirmed."

Kai was tight-lipped as he said, "You remember the agreement, Kirin, do you not?"

Crossing her arms, Ariana said, "Would that be the deal where you guys decided my love life for me? I don't think so!"

"Brooklyn-_san_!" A hard glint came into Sata's eyes. "What have you done?"

"Sata-_sama_," Kai said, "Brooklyn was only thinking of Ariana's well-being. There is a considerable age difference to think of as well as other things. We merely asked Kirin-_san_ to allow younger, more suitable males to court her."

"Males may compete for a female's favors," Sata said with some heat, "but ultimately she and she alone must chose. Has the tradition changed since my days in this clan?"

"No, but-"

"Look, I'll make it simple." Ariana looked past the adults to Happa, Mawson and Yong. "Guys, that means if you want to date me, get in line behind him." She thrust her thumb back at Kirin.

"As it should be," Kirin said under his breath.

Ariana looked back at him with a pert expression. "Mind your manners, bub. You can get demoted any time."

"Yes, dear."

Amused at her ferocity, he shifted his weight and his loosely braided hair moved with him. He had been careful to keep his newest scar covered but his shoulder was now in full view.

"Hey!" Ariana pushed the rest of his hair aside. "What's this?" She ran her finger over the glossy shallow groove across his right shoulder. "This is new. When did this happen?"

It was only by chance that Kirin caught the sudden consternation on Brooklyn's face. They both realized at that moment that she knew nothing of their confrontation the previous evening. Everyone held their collective breath… and then Ariana went off like a bomb.

"This is a blaster burn!" Her head snapped around to glare at Brooklyn. "YOU! You SHOT him! Dad, how could you!" Her eyes went completely crimson but before Ariana could act, Kirin took her by the shoulders and turned her to face him.

"Nonsense, _bishoujo_," Kirin said. "Why would Brooklyn-_san_ want to shoot me? Combat outside the dojo is strictly forbidden, you know that."

"I know a laser burn when I see it! You didn't have it before!"

"How would you know? You've only seen me without a shirt once before."

She stuck out her chin. "That doesn't matter – I know a laser burn when I see it."

"Ari…." His voice became low and teasing. "I don't recall you ever taking a survey of my scars, _neh_?"

Ariana's eyes widened for a moment and then she ducked her beak in embarrassment. "Oh, yeah… right."

"Master Kado can tell you that I'm terrible at taking care of myself. I've been in more fights than I care to remember and I rarely think to clean the wounds afterward. I have more scars than I can count. "

She bit her lip and whispered, "Are you sure?"

"Your head was on my other shoulder," he whispered back. "How could you have possibly seen it?" He reached out and gently stroked her brow with his thumb. "Do not blame others for my own clumsiness."

"I don't know..."

Kirin smiled. "It is nothing, Ari-_chan_. Everyone makes mistakes." Her eyes narrowed and he whispered in her ear. "Please play along. I promise I will explain everything later."

"Well... I suppose that's possible." She managed a half-smile for their audience. "It has been a busy night, after all."

Sata chose that moment to intervene. "If you will excuse us, Kirin-_san_," she said, steering Ariana away from him, "I must help Ariana get properly dressed." She raised her brow ridges. "Have you forgotten about the kimono showing?"

"Was that tonight?" She winced and looked back at Kirin. "I gotta -"

"Go, do what you must. I will see you later." Kirin bowed low to her mother. "I beg your pardon, most noble Ancestress, for causing Ariana to neglect her duties."

Sata bowed graciously in return and quickly began herding Ariana away. Kirin and the other males watched until they disappeared from sight before letting out a collective breath.

"That was close," Kai said, his broad shoulders visibly slumping.

Brooklyn glared at him. "I suppose you think I owe you one now."

Returning his look, Kirin said, "Yes… make peace with Ariana."

"That's none of your business."

"Ariana regards you very highly," Kirin continued as if he hadn't heard, "and it upsets her knowing that you are unhappy with her." He looked down at Brooklyn. "Sulking about it will not change the fact that she's a grown female who can make her own choices. You will lose her entirely if you keep acting this way."

Brooklyn stared at him with his beak hanging open.

"Kai, if you still want to fight, let me know and we'll go off somewhere away from everyone,"Kirin nodded to the Ishimuran leader. "but for now, there are matters I must attend to before the meeting. Good evening." As he left, Kai nodded to large gargoyle in striped pants standing in the shadows. Taiju nodded back and followed Kirin at a respectful distance.

"The nerve of that guy!" Brooklyn exploded. "Who does he think he is, telling me off like that!"

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Kai sighed. "Like it or not, Kirin makes a good point. You are too close to Ariana – in a normal arrangement, you would be her elder, not her father. You must not take it personally."

"With respect, honored leader," Happa spoke up, "may I suggest you take your own advice, Kai-_sama_?"

"Neh?" Kai raised an eyebrow at the younger gargoyle. "What are you still doing here? Go back to Kado's hut!"

"You have been pushing me at Ariana for years," Happa said, leaning a little on Yong's broad shoulder. "All for what? Politics? Clan honor? I nearly lost the respect and friendship of someone I dearly care about today." He glared hotly at Kai. "If the choice is truly up to Ariana, then with all due respect, I suggest that you two leave her to it."

Mawson exchanged a look with Yong. "You go ahead and take him back up to the house." He waited a moment before facing the two older males. "I don't know quite what's going on yet," he said, "but I think Happa's got the right of it. He and I have always known one of us would end up with Ari so I think you need to let us sort out this Kirin fella." He turned on his heel and followed the others back up to the infirmary.

Kai and Brooklyn stood in the path staring up at the younger gargoyles as they left. Setsu waited for them to say something – swear, rant, rave – but they seemed stunned by this unexpected turn of events. The elderly gargoyle hid his amusement. It was always a bit of shock when hatchlings suddenly grew up right before your eyes.

_**To be continued in Part VIi of "Koiji"...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Koiji**

**(Love's Pathway)**

A TGS-based story

By C.S. Hayden © 2006

Disclaimer: Gargoyles is the property of Disney and Buena Vista Television. Characters from the fanfics of Kimberly T. appear by permission. Roslin is the property of Kiwifluff, Mozu's #1 fan. All original characters and plot are the creative property of Christi Smith Hayden.

**Part VII**

"_Go, do what you must. I will see you later." Kirin bowed low to her mother. "I beg your pardon, most noble Ancestress, for causing Ariana to neglect her duties."_

Something about the way that Kirin nodded his head towards Sata and the way he called her 'the Ancestress' was playing on an endless loop in Ariana's mind. She had the strangest feeling that she'd seen it before somewhere but she couldn't recall where or when. As she replayed the memory in her head, it was as if there was another image layered behind it with another voice saying the exact same words. Just thinking about it made her feel dizzy and disoriented. She stumbled as she followed Sata up the steps to their guest rooms.

"Are you all right?" Sata asked sharply. She had dropped the motherly act as soon as they were away from the males. The kimono showing had just a handy excuse to leave the males behind and they had both known it. "Have you been drinking?"

"No!"

Sata sighed. "I almost wish that you had been." She opened the door and ushered her daughter inside. "Honestly, Ariana, what possessed you to accept his courtship proposal? We're were expecting Happa or Mawson or some other young warrior to ask for you but this? Do you have any idea how old he is?"

"The same age as Kai and Sakaki," Ariana said with a shrug, "It really doesn't matter, does it? Yama and Sora are from different generations and everyone's okay with the age difference."

"That is all very fine for them but Ari-_chan_-" Sata gave an exasperated look and threw up her hands. "Why didn't you come to us first? We could have helped you look at your choices carefully and despite what you may think, there are other males just as worthy." She sank into a chair, curling her tail gracefully around her. "What will everyone think?"

"Mom, it's not the end of the world." Ariana sat down next to her in an adjoining chair. "I haven't chosen anyone yet. Kirin wants us to date first, you know, to get to know each other better." She grinned. "I think it's kind of sweet that he wants to go slow. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Sata gave her a long hard look before reaching out and brushing her knuckles across Ariana's brow. "Promise me that you will come to us before making any big decisions, please? This isn't like picking out a new outfit or going for a joyride on Brooklyn's motorcycle. You can't act on impulse like you always do – choosing a mate is a lifelong commitment."

"Okay, then what should we do about Dad? I'm not sure if I can face him right now."

"Brooklyn is my mate. I will deal with him, not you."

Ariana gave a rude snort. "I can't believe him, can you? I don't care what Kirin said, Dad looked really guilty when I pointed out that fresh scar."

"No, I can't and trust me, he and I will be having words later." She frowned. "This agreement he made with Kai is bad enough but the other! Still acting without thinking, stupid _baka_!"

"Why would Dad want to shoot him anyway?"

"Oh, Ari-_chan_, I'm only surprised that he hadn't done something sooner." Sata stood up and turned around. "Help me with my obi, will you?" She began to untie the elaborate _obi-jime_ cords. "Brooklyn has been in a strange mood ever since you got back from Osaka. My guess is that he found out about Kirin's intentions and decided to take matters into his own hands."

They worked in silence for a few minutes getting Sata out of her kimono. Ariana busied herself with putting it on the wooden rack to air out while her mother changed back into her everyday tunic. She frowned. "It's been bothering me – why would Kirin make up an excuse like that? Why would he cover for Dad?"

"That's simple, Ari-_chan_," Sata said as she prepared her tea things as she always did in times of stress. "He did it to save face for your father. Brooklyn is a guest and outranks Kirin. Bushido dictates that the lesser must bow to the greater. The question is how absolutely sure are you that Brooklyn shot Kirin? I did not get a good look at it but it did not seem like it was made with a sword. Most of his other scars are."

"No, it was definitely made by a blaster and Dad has the only one around." Ariana looked across the room at the weapons case on the closet shelf and chewed her lip thoughtfully. She went over and took out her father's gauntlet. She flipped up the control panel and began shaking her head slowly. "The fuel cells are showing a drop in energy. I suppose I should be grateful that the thing's on a medium grade stun setting and not totally maxed out."

"You're sure the weapon's been fired?"

"Graeme could probably tell you exactly when but yeah, it's been used sometime in the last thirty-six hours." She tapped the display. "Dad put it back in the case, not in the charger, so the evidence is right here."

"Elisa is right," Sata said with a certain amount of pride in her voice, "you do think like a cop."

Ariana set the gauntlet down on the table. It was future tech that Brooklyn had picked up during the course of his time travels. Looking at it reminded her of the strange feeling that had swept over her earlier and suddenly Ariana realized just what that was.

"Mother? There's something else."

"_Neh?"_

"I think I'm at a flux point in the time line."

Sata froze, poised to open the tea jar. She lowered her voice even though they were the only ones in the room. "Are you sure?"

"I had the strangest feeling, almost like an echo. Tonight..." Her eyes unfocussed as she struggled to put it into words. "Tonight there was a moment when Kirin called you the Ancestress and the way he said it, the tilt of his head, the tone of his voice – it was like I'd remembered hearing it exactly that way from somewhere else. It was someone that was like him but not like him, if that makes any sense."

"Do you know when?"

"No." She bit her lower lip. "You know, from the moment the idea popped in my head to go find the Tengu until tonight's little showdown, it's been one thing after another – bam-bam-bam." She looked up at Sata with wide eyes. "You don't suppose that's why all this has happened? Because it's supposed to?"

"Damned time traveler's paradox."

Sata rarely swore but Ariana knew how her mother felt. When the Phoenix Gate returned them to the beginning of Brooklyn's time dance, they had all experienced odd moments when they knew something was going to happen. If it involved them directly, they would feel compelled to act, sometimes with unforeseen results. Brooklyn had tried to prevent Lexington from becoming the cybernetic gargoyle they met in the future but despite his best efforts, the end result had still been the same. The family had decided then that they would have to keep their adventures in the future a tight secret. All they could do is to try to cope with the changes as they occurred and hoped that they were doing the right thing.

Putting the tea set away, Sata got out a jug of sake and two tiny cups. She poured them each a cup and looked firmly across the table at her daughter. "We will need to proceed very carefully," she said. "Ishimura is the model for all the gargoyle/human communities to come."

"Really?"

"Your father left me in the Manhattan of the future for many years while I was pregnant so I could lay my eggs and have a safe place keep them. I spent a great deal of time reading up on our history and what I know is that this is a very dangerous time. There are things that must happen here in Ishimura and that was the main reason that I wanted to be here at this time. A slip one way or the other could change the course of the world." She drank her sake in one long sip and nodded to the other cup. "Drink up, Ari-_chan_."

"Really?"

"I don't normally approve but this is a special occasion and I hate to drink alone." She closed her eyes and shook her head slowly. "Just when I think we're done with time travel, here it comes again."

Ariana drank and coughed slightly at the taste of the strong alcohol. "Did Kirin's name come up in any of your reading?"

"I'm not sure. His name is common to Japanese culture but among our kind, who knows? I will meditate on it and try to recall those memories." Sata refilled their cups. "We will need to think carefully of what to do next."

"Midori invited me to go stay with the other girls in the compound. I think it might help if I'm not here when Dad gets back." Ariana sighed and stood up. "I'm still angry with him. I don't want to make it worse by saying or doing something I might regret."

"Yes, that might be wise." Sata nodded. "Leave your father to me."

o o o o O O O O o o o o

"All right, mate," Mawson said as soon as Galena had been sent away on the pretense of bringing more refreshments, "I got here late in the game so I don't know what's going on. Who's this Kirin and why's Ariana hangin' all over him?"

Happa sighed and briefly summarized Ariana's wayward adventures for Mawson and Yong, starting with Ariana's time with the Tengu and all events that led to his ill-fated fight, ending with, "And to top it all off, Ari-_chan_ seems to think that Galena's sweet on me!"

"Isn't she?" Yong said, his voice lower and more rumbling than it had been in the five years since they'd last met. "If a female was that attentive to me, I'd certainly think so."

"It isn't that way with me and Galena," Happa said. "We've been friends ever since our rookery days. That's all!"

"Uh-huh." Mawson smirked. "Right."

Happa scowled at them both. "You two leave Galena out of this – she has nothing to with it. We need to focus on getting Ariana away from this ronin schoolteacher."

"What's a ronin?"

"Historically, it's a masterless samurai," Happa said, "but we refer to a gargoyle that leaves the clan as a ronin."

"Well, given the state you're in, he must be a pretty good fighter."

"Worse, he's a weapons master." Happa gestured at his body. "He did this in unarmed combat. If he had met me with a weapon, I'd be dead now."

Mawson whistled. "That good, eh?"

"I've heard of this," Yong said. "To become a weapons master, one must obtain the top level in a number of martial art disciplines, both with open hand and with weapons. To become a master, one must win face the top warrior in each discipline in a challenge match, one after the other."

"The weapons master is the only member of the clan allowed to kill without reprisal," Happa added. "It does not happen often but there are times when it has been necessary." He lowered his voice. "There are stories about Setsu during World War II that used to turn my blood to ice."

"Setsu? That elder with Kai?"

"That's right, he was the one that trained Kirin."

"Kirin." Yong stared thoughtfully into space. "I've heard talk of a warrior by that name before."

"Here?"

"No, in my home clan. We trade with Ishimura from time to time and new stories are always popular." Yong paused with his mouth open for a moment as if he wanted to say more but then shut it with a small frown. "Weapon masters from Ishimura are legendary."

"Lucky for me," Mawson said with a shrug, "I never heard any of those stories. As far as I'm considered, this Kirin is just another rival. What we need to do is to find out all about him, what his strengths and weaknesses are, and quick."

"The gossips say that he used to be a teacher and that he became a weapons master to win a female. He was mated for a few years but shortly after their first mating season, she petitioned the elder council to be dismated." Happa narrowed his eyes. "No one really knows why because the council sealed the records but there's been rumors for years. Kai put him up at the remote post at Mount Zao but one night he just up and vanished. The clan would catch glimpses of him in photos from time to time but he wandered for years until he hooked up with the Tengu."

Mawson shook his shaggy head. "Rumors won't do. We need current information on him, not just old auntie tales from long ago. If we want to get Ari away from him, we need to prove that he's no good for her."

"He arrived with with his three students from the Tengu clan – Takakura, Tancho, and Mozu," Happa said. "I don't know much about the other two but Midori has taken up with Tancho."

"Really?" Mawson grinned lasciviously. "Is she still as big a flirt as ever?"

"She settled down after she started working as a _miko_ but yes," Happa grinned back, "Midori is just as you remember her. She has an understanding with one of my rookery brothers but since she can't commit while she works in the temple, she's free to do as she likes."

"Midori was always a free spirit." Even Yong managed a small bemused smile. "I remember her fondly from my time in New York. Her kindness and generosity were as great as her beauty."

"Do you think she can help?" Mawson asked.

"Knowing Mi-_chan_," Happa said as he settled back against the pillows, "she's already gotten his life story out of Tancho and that of his rookery and probably all the Tengu gossip for the last ten years."

"Then you stay here and rest up," Mawson said as he and Yong rose to their feet, "and we'll go have a nice little chat with Midori and her new boy toy."

o o o o O O O O o o o o

The steely hiss of a honing stone against a blade should have tipped Brooklyn off that all was not well with his mate. Unfortunately, after Ariana's announcement and Sata's subsequent response, he and Kai found it necessary to share a bottle to recover their composure. Kai only had time for a social drink or two before leaving Brooklyn alone with the bottle. He had spent the time pondering the mystery of why his females had decided to be so difficult all of a sudden and he was still clueless by the time he had reached his quarters.

The room was reeling as he staggered in and tripped over his own feet, landing beak first onto the couch. The mostly empty sake jug rolled out of his hand and bounced softly on the rug. He got no welcome, just the coarse rasp of steel against stone.

Brooklyn endured several minutes of the harsh repetitive sound as he slowly gained his bearings. He levered himself up from the couch and looked over at his mate. Sata was totally focused at the task at hand and had apparently been at it for some time from the looks of it; she had her full kit out on the low table from her sharpening stone to the cotton lint used for the final polish. If she was doing sword maintenance at a time like this- Brooklyn winced.

Sata was mad at someone and that was never good.

Shifting to a sitting position, Brooklyn croaked, "I take it the talk didn't go well?"

"Ariana and I have come to terms over the situation," Sata said without pausing in her work. "You need not trouble yourself over it."

"So you straightened her out, right? She's dumping him?"

"Don't be foolish, Brooklyn-san," she said sharply, "Ariana has given her word. I would not have her go back on her honor."

"But-"

"However, Ariana has not chosen anyone to be her mate and she has promised that she will discuss it with me before she does." Carefully, deliberately, Sata set her sword down flat on the table before her and folded her hands in her lap as she composed herself.

Brooklyn held his breath.

Sata's head turned on a swivel like an owl's and her eyes flashed. "You, on the other hand, have behaved very, very badly. You know very well how I am regarded here in my home clan. I owe it to them and the honor that they have given me for generations to behave in an appropriate manner. It would be dishonorable to do anything less."

He raised a brow ridge. "Hold on, I thought we were talking about Ariana here."

"Ariana is only guilty of being too young and reckless to make a proper choice. You, on the other hand, are guilty of shooting her suitor! If this were the Ishimura of my time, I would be within my rights to take your head!"

"You heard what he said to Ari," Brooklyn said with a futile shrug, "one scar's like another to him."

"He lied."

"But, Sata," Brooklyn said, "he's lying to her!"

"Yes," she said as she rose and crossed the room, "I know." Picking up one of his gauntlets, she brandished it in his face. "And why do you think Kirin did it? He was trying to save face for you! Ariana may never forgive you for shooting him – I can't believe you actually did it!"

"But I-"

Sata fixed her mate with a flinty stare that silenced him in a heartbeat. "I may not be as technical as Graeme-_kun_ but even I can tell that this thing has been fired recently. You charged it before we left Manhattan and now the fuel cell registers a drop in power consistent with weapon fire."

"So I snapped!" Brooklyn threw up his arms. "You would have drawn your swords on him if you'd been there!"

"That would have been foolish." She narrowed her eyes at him. "You are my mate, Brooklyn-_san_, but sometimes you are still that _baka gaijin _that fell out of the sky." Crimson light flickered beneath her lashes. "Ariana is a female in her own right – whether she chooses Kirin or Happa or anyone else, you must accept it!" She gathered up the rest of his weaponry. "I am locking these up until I think you can deal with this with a level head."

"But, Sata..."

"It's my trunk or the clan's safe."

Brooklyn growled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Fine."

Sata swept out of the room and left Brooklyn to contemplate the developing migraine beginning to pound against his temples. He was tempted by the sake bottle on the table but sober enough to realize that he didn't want compound things by risking a hangover the next evening. There was no point in making things worse than they already were.

"Now," Sata said as she came back in and sat down primly on the end of the couch, "we have something else to discuss." She poured him a cup of sake and held it out.

"Sata, I really don't want -"

"Ariana experienced a temporal anomaly. There's more going on here than a gathering of gargoyles."

The multi-colored flames of the Phoenix Gate flashed before his eyes and Brooklyn downed the sake before he'd had time to think about it.

o o o o O O O O o o o o

Sakaki was straightening the shelves in the schoolroom when she heard someone pause in the doorway. She turned her head gracefully like a swan. "Well?"

"I am so sorry, Sakaki-_san_," Kirin said as he sank to his knees and bowed to her. "Please believe me when I say that I never meant to hurt your son. I would have not done it if there had been any other way."

"My son?" Sakaki feigned disinterest. "I don't know what you mean."

"Don't be coy – you carried him on your hip for so long it's a wonder he ever learned to walk." Kirin blew out his whiskers as he rose to his feet. "Besides, Kai could use him for a mirror."

"I can't," she said. "You know that." It was the curse of being the head rookery keeper; she could never favor one hatchling over the others no matter how it might affect her personally. "It's bad enough that you called him _Okaa-chan' s_ little 'dumpling.'" Putting both hands on her hips, she glared at him. "Do you have any idea how many hatchlings asked me about that?"

"And what did you say?"

"Oh, I told them that it was perfectly true – that when Happa was little, he loved to eat _dango_ with sweet sauce and he would stuff his cheeks full like a hamster." She rolled her eyes. "You're just lucky that all the hatchlings have called me _Okaa-chan_ at one time or another. They didn't think anything of that."

"No harm done then." He came towards her. "I saw him at Kado's place. He seemed well enough."

"You hurt his pride more than anything," Sakaki said as she went back to sorting workbooks. "He had plans with Ariana and you spoiled them."

"So I gathered." Kirin returned a basket of art supplies to an upper shelf. "I toyed with him as long as I could. He's a fairly decent fighter – does Kai spar with him?"

"He tried not to in the beginning, in case anyone accused him of favoritism," Sakaki smiled at the memory, "but when Happa started outgrowing his opponents, only Taiju and Kai were of a size to match him."

"Kai worries too much about what others think."

"It is the way of Bushido." She paused and gave him a long look. "It is **our** way."

"I have not forgotten."

They worked in silence, Kirin straightening the top shelves and Sakaki doing the low ones. It helped ease the awkward tension between them and soon the room was ready for the next night. They were discussing lesson plans when Kirin changed the topic.

"Sakaki," he said slowly, "do you remember if Ikeike ever spoke kindly of me?"

She blinked. "What kind of a question is that? Don't you know?"

"My memories of her are all bitter ones." Kirin sighed. "She and I had been so disagreeable to each other at the end."

"Well….," Sakaki frowned for moment, "in all honesty, I can't remember anything other than the nasty things that she said about you and I wouldn't repeat them in any case." She studied him. "Why do you ask?"

"It's stupid." He gave a brief half-smile. "And wonderful."

"Oh?"

"Ariana used a pet name for me." He took a deep breath and let it out. "I doubt she even thought about it – but my reaction was so strange. I thought my heart would leap out of my chest." His fur-tipped tail swept back and forth over the tatami mats. "I felt so happy."

"What did she call you?"

His ears turned a deeper pink. "I'd rather not say."

"Really?" Sakaki crossed her arms and tried not to smirk.

"It's not important!"

"It must be or you wouldn't have mentioned it."

Kirin curled his lip and growled but Sakaki merely smiled at him until he gave in. Finally he huffed out his whiskers noisily and muttered, "She called me 'honey' - I said it was stupid!" Before she could comment, he continued, "I'm glad that she did it but it bothers me because I can't remember anyone ever having a pet name for me." He frowned. "Not even my own mate."

"Well, can you blame them?" Sakaki said. "You've always been so serious! Who would dare to tease you, you great woolly beast?"

He gave her a baleful stare. "If I want Miya's words tossed back at me, I'll go get them from her."

"You are making too much of it." Sakaki said, amused at his discomfort. "I should really be discouraging you for Happa's sake. Kai has always thought that Happa and Ariana would make a good match. It would bring the bloodline back to Ishimura."

"I overheard Ariana say something to that effect to Happa earlier but I don't know how she learned about it." Kirin frowned. "I can't imagine why Kai is meddling like this."

"When Lady Sata returned to Ishimura, it was like a _kami_ brought to life. Her story has been passed down for generations and the clan has flourished since her return. To have her among us and for her to have a daughter the proper age – well, Kai felt it was fate. He's been encouraging Happa to pursue Ariana for years. We even sent him to New York to get better acquainted with her."

"I begin to see why he was so peeved with me. When did he get so political?"

"Things changed when we became aware of other gargoyle clans around the world." Sakaki went to a small map on the wall with labeled pins in it marking the various clans. "Before we in Ishimura only knew of the clans in Korea and China but now we exist as part of a global community. Only Ishimura, London, and Manhattan co-habitate with humans so we have to set the examples for the others."

"Kai must be under a great deal of pressure then." Kirin studied the map carefully. "I was just at a meeting with Takakura and the other clan representatives. Do you know that Korea is proposing to re-colonize the Okinawa clan site?"

"Really?" Sakaki frowned. "But that was originally a Japanese clan site. If anyone should go there, it should be us."

"I don't think anyone should go there," Kai said, puffing out his whiskers. "Thanks to the American military base, Okinawa is heavily populated and not worth the risk. Still, it was an intriguing proposal. There are a number of suitable islands in the South China Sea that could be easily settled by a new clan. They suggest an equal number of gargoyles from Korea, China and Japan plus an even number of eggs."

"Hmm." Her smooth brow wrinkled as Sakaki considered the idea. "What did Kai think of this?"

"He was not there," Kirin said. "Yama presided over the meeting."

"What did you think?"

"I think if Korea and China are thinking of setting up colonies so close to Japan, Ishimura might want to think of sending a flight of warriors to help the Tengu watch the western coast." The map of Japan that he'd used for his geography lesson was still out and he studied it briefly before letting it roll up to the ceiling. "My host clan has been kind to me but even they admit that their numbers are not what they were. Over half of them are elders and the others are not warriors. The Three and I fly most of the patrols ourselves."

"You should tell Kai this."

"I have voiced my concerns to Yama," Kirin said as he turned away. "It might be wiser if you pass the information on to Kai. At least, he'll listen to you – he wants to fight me and I've had quite enough of that tonight."

"I agree." Sakaki took her keys from her obi and started to lock the cabinets. "Oh! Do you want your swords?"

Kirin stood very still for a few moments. "No," he said slowly. "I think you should keep custody of them for now. I trust you and no one will ever think to look for them here."

"What of the hatchlings? I don't want them getting into them."

"Not to worry. The case is locked and I have the key to that."

"Very well then." Sakaki finished locking the cabinets and ushered Kirin from the schoolroom so she could lock that as well. "The hatchlings wanted to know if you would be back to teach tomorrow."

Smiling slightly, Kirin asked, "Will you let me?"

"The classroom is not where you got in trouble," Sakaki said, arching her brows and giving a little laugh. "Tomorrow's lessons are science, English, and reading. We have been reading _The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe_ at story time so the lesson involves vocabulary words and discussion from that."

"I know this book," Kirin said nodding. "I can manage nicely."He bowed to her. "Thank you for trusting me with your students."

Sakaki bowed in return. "Trust has never been an issue between us." She looked at him beneath her lashes as she rose back up. "See that it never is."

Bowing again, much deeper, Kirin turned and headed towards the eastern wall of the compound. Sakaki followed at a slower pace and came around the buildings in time to see Kirin and the three young Tengu launch themselves airborne, setting off towards the old watchtower to the south. Taiju came up to stand besides her.

"You have been made his shadow, _neh_?" Sakaki said.

"It would seem the prudent thing to do,"Taiju said. The large horned gargoyle had been the clan's second in command for many years and was valued more for his calm nature than his fearsome appearance. "I don't like it but Kirin has a certain notoriety, as you well know."

"Unfortunately so." She sighed. "Was Kai very upset?"

"He tried to issue a challenge but Kirin turned him down."

"Good." Sakaki pursed her lips thoughtfully. "I have asked him to teach again and he has agreed. That should keep him out of trouble for a while."

"How can you be so calm? Shouldn't you be angry about all this?"

"I could be but it would not solve anything. Happa has learned the hard way not to pick a fight with a better warrior. I'm not happy about it, I hated seeing him hurt but he brought it upon himself." She turned and looked directly at Taiju. "Kirin and I have settled matters between us. I hold no grudges against him."

"Unfortunately, I don't believe Kai feels the same way."

"Then I will persuade him otherwise." Sakaki smiled serenely.

o o o o O O O O o o o o

Clad in the white and red of a shrine maiden, Midori stood on the low temple wall and waved as Tancho and his brothers swooped overhead before heading off to their roost. She wasn't sure why the three Tengu and their teacher had chosen the abandoned watchtower for their daytime rest but it did ease up space in the main compound. Hopping down, she picked up a willow broom and began to sweep the temple steps clean. It was a little thing but it made the old priest happy to have everything ready when he arrived in the morning.

"Midori!" She looked up from her work to see a shaggy gargoyle with tusked smile coming towards her. He was accompanied with a broad-chested bronze male who seemed uncomfortable in his finery.

"Mawson! Yong!" Midori put down her broom and threw open her arms. "I saw you at the ball game – I'm so glad to see you both again! How have you been?"

"I'm better now that I've seen you!" Mawson picked her off the ground with his hug for a few seconds before putting her back down again. "Happa said we might find you here. Finally found a job that suited you, eh?"

"Oh, I don't know about that," Midori said with a roll of her eyes. "I think I've only lasted this long because the resident priest only sees me a little bit at sunrise and sunset. He leaves me notes and I do my own thing once the chores are done." She smiled impishly. "It's a win-win situation, really."

"I know the feeling," Mawson said. "I'm the clan's liaison with the humans at McMurdo Station. Not many of my bunch are comfortable around the idea so the job fell to me."

"And how is it?"

"It's not so bad. We have a half-way point set up for travelers and I make the trek up to the station a few times a season." He gave a dark chocolate laugh that rolled out of his chest. "They've stopped flinching when I wander in and that's an improvement, make no mistake. I had a guy shoot a harpoon at me once."

"What was he doing with that?"

"Took it off a whaler, near as I can figure."

Midori laughed and turned to her other guest. "And you, Yong – still so quiet! How have you been doing?"

The broad bronze Korean gargoyle smiled shyly. "I have been well. Jin-ho asked me to give you her regards. She stayed behind at Pukhan to finish her healer studies."

"What a shame she didn't come! Toshi says that enough apprentice healers turned up that Master Kado is having a special class for them. He's been sharing information with other healers and he wants to pass it on to other clans."

"She will be furious with me when I tell her."

Mawson leaned back and took a seat on the low wall. "Toshi? So he's your fella, is he?"

"Oh, Toshi and I have been friends for ages." Midori blushed slightly. "We have an understanding at the moment. Tradition states that a _miko_ must be an unmated female so until my term is up, that's how it is."

"Still I'm sure that doesn't keep you from looking."

She giggled. "No, it certainly doesn't."

"We just came from visiting Happa," Yong said. "I didn't get to see the fight but his injuries are quite severe. I wanted to ask him who he fought but didn't want to get him upset. Do you know anything about it?"

"Well, I didn't get to see it myself." She rolled her eyes. "I was on the outside of the crowd with Tancho trying to keep Ariana from getting in the middle of it. That would have been terrible!"

"Why?" Mawson asked. "What did she have to do with it?"

"Everything!" Midori threw up her hands. "Happa had prepared a tea ceremony for Ariana but she had already made plans with Kirin. She didn't know why Happa was wanting her to go with him, of course; we had to explain that to her afterward. She feels just awful about it but what can you do?"

"So the fight was over her?"

"Yes, can you believe it? I always imagined if anyone was going to fight over Ariana, it would be her and whoever was planning to court her!" She laughed. "Which, as I understand it, has already happened. She met Kirin when she went looking for the Tengu over in the mountains outside of Osaka. They got in a fight only minutes after they met and Tancho says that it was an amazing fight. He's never seen anyone match his sensei blow for blow like that."

"Ariana was an incredible fighter back in Manhattan," Yong said. "I can only imagine how much she's improved in the last five years."

"You have NO idea. She put Happa through a wall when they were doing the pre-lims for the tournament." Midori giggled and covered her face guiltily. "I shouldn't be saying this, but I think she hurt Happa's feelings. He wouldn't have anything to do with her for a while and everyone noticed. Ariana was feeling really self-conscious as it was and I think that's what pushed her into going to Osaka."

"So this Kirin fella, he's a Tengu?"

"No, he came from here but he had been living with the Tengu for many years." Midori picked up her broom and gave the pavement a few sweeps. "Tancho's very fond of him. He says until Kirin came and became their teacher, he and his brothers didn't think anyone cared about them at all. I gather that life is very hard in the Tengu village."

"Tancho?"

"Oh, you've seen him. He was on Happa's team, the tall grey one with the headscarf that was in left field." The corners of her mouth quirked up. "Tancho's a little sensitive because he has no hair. Why, I have no idea. It's not like he's the only one – lots of gargoyles have no hair and they are still very attractive."

Yong ran a hand over his own bald head. "How true."

"What do you think of Kirin?"

Something in Mawson's voice made Midori think twice before opening her mouth. He seemed friendly enough but the intent way he was looking at her made her feel uneasy. "He's very handsome, all that gorgeous hair, but you know, he's Ariana's so he's off limits." She giggled again. "The first time I met him, Ari-_chan_ and I were serving in the teahouse. They kept looking at each other when they thought no one was looking. I thought I would die from the suspense!"

"I heard he was a weapons master too."

"Of course." Midori resumed sweeping. "That's very difficult to do. Not many warriors try for it these days. I think he was the last one that Master Setsu trained, although we do have several masters in different martial arts. Kusa, for instance, is the best at unarmed combat and Yama is amazing with the war fans."

"Will they be in the tournament?" Yong asked.

"I'm not sure." Midori glanced at him casually over her shoulder but his questions were starting to make her wonder about him too. "You might want to ask Taiju on that. He's refereeing."

"There's been a lot of talk about the fight earlier," Mawson continued. "They seem to think this Kirin is some kind of shady character. What do you th-"

Midori held a hand out. "Stop right there."

"But-"

"If you think I'm going to talk smack about Kirin, think again! Ariana is happier than I've ever seen her and if you guys are her friends, then you should be happy for her, not trying to come between them!"

"That's not what I -"

"Isn't it?" She began to gesture with the broom. "You guys think, 'Oh, let's ask Midori, she'll tell us anything we want, she's SO dumb!' Well, I have news for you! I've changed since then! I'm tired of people thinking there's nothing to me but boobs and a cute face!"

"A thousand pardons, Midori," Yong said with a careful bow, trying to keep out of broom range. "We did not mean to offend you."

"Yeah, we only wanted to find out more about the competition," Mawson said. He smiled lop-sidedly. "You see, I was hoping to hook up with Ariana myself. I just wanted to know who I was up against."

"Then you and Happa should have made your move sooner. Ariana didn't have a clue that Happa liked her that way and I expect you haven't made the effort either." She sniffed indignantly. "Males are so dense."

"Then what should I do?"

"You should go straight to Ariana and tell her exactly how you feel. You know how she is – subtle is not her thing. You want her – go face her head on." She smiled smugly. "After all, that's how Kirin did it."

"He did?"

"I should know. I was watching from the teahouse." She sighed and leaned the broom against her cheek. "So romantic, like a scene from a samurai movie."

"Hmm." Mawson got off the wall and stood up. "I can see I've got my work cut out for me." He nodded to her. "It's been nice talking with you, Midori. No hard feelings, eh?"

"Of course." She smiled pleasantly as she bowed. "We are friends, _neh_?

Waving as they walked away, Midori was not as calm and collected as she seemed on the outside. She tried to remember what she had said before she realized what they had been up to and hoped that it wasn't too bad. It was true that there was a lot of talk going around, mostly from the old aunties that had been around at the time, but there were some uniquely mean things being said about Kirin. She didn't want any of it getting back to Ariana. It was true that Kirin was older and unresolved issues but Midori had never seen her friend be so happy.

She would not be the one to ruin things for her.

Midori would see to that.

_**To be continued in Part VIII of "Koiji"...**_


End file.
